Vivendo com Riddle
by VitoriaPrinceSnape
Summary: Riddle descobre ser um bruxo, mas, ele não é o unico bruxo no orfanato, sua melhor amiga também é bruxa. E todos achavam que era Sangue-ruim. Até que, ela descobriu sua descendencia.
1. Prólogo

**Nome da fic: Vivendo com Riddle.**

**Presenteada: Ana Helena.**

**Autora: Vitória Eduarda Palauro da Silva.**

**Censura: Livre.**

**Resumo: Riddle descobre que é bruxo, mas ele não é o único bruxo no orfanato... **

**Vivendo com Riddle.**

**Prólogo. **

**Já fazia um tempo que o Prof. Dumbledore havia chegado ao Orfanato onde Riddle vivia.**

**Lá, vivia a única amiga que Riddle Tinha, Ana Helena Hunt.**

**A Srta. Hunt era a única com quem Riddle falava, os dois estavam sempre juntos, As outras crianças, consideravam os dois, a dupla de amigos mais estranha que eles já viram.**

**Ana estava passando por um corredor quando ouviu A voz de Amada e outro garoto, Ana praticamente nasceu no orfanato, e, só conhecia Riddle, Amada, a Sra. Cole, e os funcionários de lá, fora eles, ela já vira as outras crianças, mas, não sabia o nome delas, Quando precisava chamar alguém, ela dizia:**

**- Psiu, ô... Ô menino...**

**Ou**

**- Ô Garota... Vem aqui...!**

**Amadinha, como ela chamava Amada, era até legal, embora intrometida.**

**Amadinha estava dizendo algo sobre Riddle:**

**- É, eu vi sim, um homem bem estranho, com cabelos vermelhos, aposto como é medico, tomara que leve o Riddle para um Hospício!**

**- Seria uma graça, já imaginou!**

**- Que vocês tão falando do Tom?**

**- Nada, Aninha Nada! – disse Amadinha.**

**- Como nada? Eu escutei Amadinha! – disse Ana.**

**- Ok, Ok, é que veio um homem estranho e a gente acha que ele vai levar o Riddle pro Hospício!**

**- Não se eu avisá-lo! – gritou Ana antes de sair correndo, feito uma louca.**

**Meio minuto depois, ela estava na porta do quarto de Tom.**

**- TOOOOM! Ô TOOOMM! ABRE, SOU EU A ANINHA! – gritou ela.**

**- Que foi aninha? – perguntou Riddle – vem, entra.**

**- Sabe que é... É que, a Amadinha tava falando pra aquele moço que eu não sei o nome, que veio um moço pra levar você pro Hospício!**

**- Bobagem Aninha, esse é o Prof. Dumbledore, e, ele veio me levar para uma escola! – disse Tom – não tem nada de casa de Loucos não!**

**- Ah! – disse ela nervosa e vermelha – desculpe, eu, eu volto outra hora!**

**E antes de ela se virar para sair, o Tal de Dumbledore disse:**

**- Presumo que a Srta, Seja a Srta. Hunt, eu estou Certo? – perguntou ele.**

**- Sim, Por quê? – pergunta Ana.**

**- Hmmm... É que A Srta tem uma vaga na minha escola também, ela se chama Hogwarts, Ela é uma escola para Bruxos! – disse Dumbledore.**

**- Bruxa, eu? Tá certo que não sou nenhuma Beldade, mas, Bruxa também não, né? – disse Ana.**

**Dumbledore deu uma risadinha e disse:**

**- Ah, Não é bruxa? Pois bem, Ana você nunca pode fazer nada, que as outras pessoas não pudessem?**

**Ana pensou, é ela podia, ela e Tom, faziam coisas que ninguém mais fazia.**

**- Ahá! E então, não é bruxa? – perguntou Dumbledore.**

**- Ana, isso é uma coisa boa, nós vamos ficar longe daqui, vamos ter amigos iguais há nós, e, vamos fazer coisas que mais ninguém faz! Vamos ser poderosos! Vamos ser mais que especiais! – exclamou Tom eufórico.**

**- É... É verdade! Você tem razão, Tom! Muita Razão, isso será o Maximo! – disse ela feliz.**

**- Ótimo, bom, aqui está: seus bilhetes, e, suas listas de compras... Vocês compram tudo no Beco Diagonal! – disse Dumbledore e depois de explicar onde ficava o tal beco, ele foi embora.**

**- Tom? – chamou Ana.**

**- Hum? – perguntou Tom.**

**- Que você acha de tudo isso?**

**- Não sei não, aninha, acho até certo ponto bom... E o outro... Bom, veremos! – disse Riddle enigmático.**

**Aninha assentiu e saiu do quarto de Tom.**

**Ela estava bem pensativa, e, resolveu que iria prestar mais atenção há suas reações, quando ela ficava brava, as pessoas que á aborreciam sentiam dor, É talvez fosse verdade.**

**- Quem diria Ana Helena Hunt, e, Tom Servolo Riddle, Bruxos! - disse ela para si mesma.**

**Logo ela desceu para jantar, e, viu Riddle sentado há uma mesa, sozinho, ela resolveu ir se sentar com ele.**

**- Tom, quando nós vamos, ao: "Beco Diagonal"?**

**- Hoje! – disse ele.**

**- Hoje? – perguntou ela – como?**

**- Assim que todos forem dormir, nós pulamos a janela e vamos, Dumbledore disse que lá fica aberto noite e dia! – disse Riddle.**

**- Isso é tão legal!**

**- É eu sei! – disse Tom.**

**Os dois continuaram a comer em silêncio.**

**Ela pensando no tom enigmático que ele usara mais cedo, e, ele pensando em Hogwarts.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Riddle já estava pronto para sair, e, Hunt também.**

**Os dois já estavam nos portões do orfanato, quando Ana Perguntou:**

**- Tá trancado, como vamos sair?**

**- Pulando por cima! – disse Tom.**

**- Riddle e suas mil idéias...! – disse Ana brincando.**

**Ana e Riddle começaram a escalar o portão, e, quando estavam quase chegando do outro lado, Riddle pisa em algum lugar que faz um tremendo barulho, e, acorda a Sra. Cole.**

**- E Agora Tom? – pergunta Ana, chegando ao chão junto com Riddle.**

**- CORRE! – gritou ele em resposta.**

**Os dois saíram correndo a toda velocidade, correram inúmeras ruas, becos, e, tudo mais. Pararam apenas quando chegaram ao metrô.**

**- Tom, você tem dinheiro? – perguntou Ana.**

**- Tenho, e, você? **

**- também!**

**Os dois pagaram e se sentaram nos bancos do metro. Logo que desceram no lugar desejado, avistaram um bar "O Caldeirão Furado".**

**- Foi o que o Dumbledore falou não foi? – perguntou Ana.**

**- Foi sim! – disse Riddle.**

**Os dois entraram no bar, ele estava deserto, exceto pelo dono do estabelecimento.**

**- Em que posso ajudá-los?**

**- Nós estamos querendo entrar no beco diagonal, eu sou Tom Riddle e ela Ana Hunt – disse Tom**

**- Ah, sim! – disse ele antes de ir, e, levá-los para fora do caldeirão furado, logo, uma passagem se abriu, e, eles viram um lugar que mais parecia ter saído de um sonho.**

**- Onde vamos primeiro? – perguntou Ana.**

**- Na Loja de Varinhas, do seu Olivaras! – disse Tom.**

**- Então lá vamos nós! – disse Ana.**

**Os dois iam caminhando e olhando tudo o que tinha pela frente.**

**Pararam apenas na hora em que chegaram a tal loja.**

**Riddle foi primeiro, a, prova dele pareceu fácil e logo ele tinha uma varinha.**

**Logo foi a vez de Ana, a dela foi mais difícil, por fim, Ela pegou uma varinha com: Visgo e Pena da calda de Fênix.**

**Logo eles se encaminharam para outras lojas, até que já haviam comprado tudo o que precisavam.**

**Os dois já estavam saindo do caldeirão furado, quando Tom disse:**

**- Ana, como vamos voltar para casa se gastamos tudo no Metrô e aqui!**

**- Xi! Boa pergunta, e, agora? – perguntou Ana.**

**- Acho que vamos ter que ir correndo! – disse Riddle.**

**- Até lá no orfanato?**

**- é! – disse Tom.**

**- Ai, minhas pernas! – disse Ana antes de começar a correr junto com Riddle.**

**- Ah, chega de reclamar! – disse Tom – É melhor você correr!**

**- Tom, e, suas grandes idéias! – disse ela correndo, enquanto começava a chover.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Três horas debaixo da chuva, Três horas correndo. E eles ainda teriam que pular o muro, e, escalar as paredes até chegarem há seus quartos.**

**- Ai! Amanhã, vou ficar o dia todo deitada! – disse Ana enquanto escalavam o Portão do Orfanato.**

**- Idem! – disse Riddle.**

**Os dois correram mais um pouco até chegarem à porta do Hall do orfanato.**

**- Ok, Meia hora de ida até o beco diagonal, Vinte e cinco reais em duas passagens de ida, Mais uma Hora para comprarmos tudo, E, Três horas de correria debaixo de chuva para chegarmos até o Orfanato, mais, Cinco minutos para escalarmos o portão do orfanato, e, agora, como vamos chegar até os quartos, se, o Hall está fechado, e, não temos cordas para escalar a parede e chegar aos nossos quartos? – perguntou Ana.**

**- Pense que você quer chegar lá em cima! – Disse Tom.**

**- Ah, Ok, vou chegar lá com a força do meu pensamento! – zombou Ana.**

**- Ah, Cala a Boca e pensa! – disse Riddle.**

**- Ah, certo! – disse ela enquanto pensava nisso.**

**Meio minuto pensando, e, nada.**

**- Mais alguma brilhante idéia? – perguntou Ana sarcasticamente.**

**- Acho que tenho! Olha, Aninha, começa a dizer: Quero chegar ao meu quarto, quero chegar ao meu quarto... – disse Tom.**

**- Ah, Certo! – Disse ela – Quero chegar no meu quarto, quero chegar no meu quarto, quero chegar no meu quarto, quero chegar no meu quarto...**

**- Eu também, eu Também, eu também! – disse Riddle – quero chegar ao meu quarto, quero chegar ao meu quero, quero chegar ao meu quarto, quero chegar ao meu quarto...**

**POF.**

**Logo os dois chegaram ao quarto, e, Ana deu um grito, que acordou todos.**

**- Ana! Agora todos vão acordar! – guinchou Riddle.**

**- Desculpe, é que eu levei um susto! – disse ela.**

**- Ok, conseguimos, boa noite, E, até amanhã! – disse Riddle.**

**- Tchau e Até amanhã! – disse Aninha indo deitar.**

**Ana ficou deitada em sua cama e não dormiu, ela ainda estava assustada com que fizera se antes ela estava cansada, agora o cansaço se fora. Ela havia acabo de flutuar até o quarto.**

**Se bem que suas pernas estavam matando-as, já que ela correra durante três horas, sem parar, e debaixo da chuva, e, as escaladas na ida e na volta deixaram-na ainda mais cansada.**

**Algo não a deixava dormir, talvez as descobertas... Ou a corrida, ou o susto, ou...**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Meia hora depois, Ana ainda não havia dormido, ela, Riddle, Amadinha e as outras crianças estavam sentadas na sala, e, estavam escutando um grande\sermão da Sra. Cole:**

**- onde já se viu? Alguém aqui saiu no meio da noite, e eu quero saber quem foi! Será que vocês são assim tão irresponsáveis, a ponto de saírem no meio da noite, e, irem para sabe-se lá onde! Vocês podiam ter sido pegos...! – dizia ela, enquanto Riddle e Ana trocavam olhares que diziam: "nós seriamos irresponsáveis, Sra. Cole" – e se vocês não me disserem quem saiu, todos ficaram sem sobremesa amanhã.**

**Todos na sala suspiraram:**

**- e quem fez isso? Fica sem sobremesa também? – perguntou Amada.**

**- Claro! E... Se ninguém me disser, TODOS ficam sem sobremesa! Então digam, QUEM SAIU? – perguntou A Sra. Cole.**

**Ninguém disse nada, então Ana trocou outro olhar com Riddle e ele fez que não com a cabeça.**

**- Ninguém vai me dizer, então, amanhã nada de sobremesa! – disse ela.**

**- Fui eu, Sra. Cole! – disse Amada.**

**- Amadinha? – disse Sra. Cole surpresa.**

**- É! – disse ela.**

**- Certo então quem fica sem sobremesa é você! Que bom que você assumiu! E que isso não aconteça de novo! – disse a Sra. Cole antes de acrescentar: - Vão dormir!**

**Todos Se encaminharam para seus respectivos quartos, e, antes de entrar em seu quarto, Ana se virou e disse para Riddle:**

**- Ainda bem que a Amadinha disse que foi ela, não?**

**- Pois, é! Ainda bem! – disse ele antes de se virar e sair.**

**Ana entrou em seu quarto, e, tentou dormir, mas, não conseguiu. Tudo ainda rodava em sua cabeça.**

**- Céus! Num dia descubro que sou Bruxa, e, aí descubro também que vou para Hogwarts, e, vou para um lugar que eu nem sabia que existia! É muita coisa pra um dia só! – disse ela antes de vasculhar na sua sacola de compras.**

"**Mil ervas e Fungos Mágicos", era o nome do livro que ela pegou e começou a ler.**

**A leitura era interessante, mas, em certo ponto do livro, ela pegou no sono.**

**E não iria acordar tão cedo...**


	2. Descoberta

**Capitulo um: Descoberta.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Eu estava andando num campo todo florido, havia nele, flores de todos os tipos, rosas, líricos, petúnias, orquídeas...**

**Olho para os lados a procura de uma sombra de arvore para me sentar, mas, não é isso que vejo.**

**O que vejo é uma Silhueta masculina, dou dois passos hesitantes em direção a sombra onde a silhueta se encontra.**

**Agora consigo vê-lo, é o Tom.**

**Ele caminha em minha direção, e, então me toma em seus braços e...**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**- Aninha? – chamou Amada.**

**- Ah, oi Amadinha! – eu disse.**

_**Droga, não podia ter me acordado depois, não?**_

**- Posso conversar com você? – pergunta ela.**

_**Coisa boa não vem...!**_

**- Claro! – eu disse tentando não acrescentar "Que não" – sente-se.**

**- Obrigada, sabe o que é... Ontem á noite... – começou ela.**

**- Ah, foi uma pena você ter ficado sem sobremesa...**

**- Fiz isso para nem você, nem Riddle, ficarem de castigo – disse Amada.**

_**Ferrei-me!**_

**- Ah, Obrigada! – eu disse pensativa.**

_**Qual será a chantagem que ela vai fazer?**_

**- Bom, mudando de assunto, eu te acordei por que, Você parecia ter um sonho estranho... Ficou se virando na cama, e, dizendo coisas estranhas, e, aí você disse:**

"**Aí minhas pernas, também três horas de corrida de Londres até aqui, ah, o Riddle eu vou te contar".**

**Eu gelei. **

_**Já imaginou se a Amada descobre que eu sonhei com o Riddle?**_

**-... E aí você disse: Riddle, ah, Riddle...! – continuou ela – e aí você...**

**E ela continuava a falar, mesmo que eu não tivesse escutando.**

**-... E então você disse: "Ah, se ele soubesse", e, depois ficou suspirando, eu até achei que você tava acordada, mas, eu fui olhar e você tava de olhos bem fechados, e, ai... Hora que eu fui lá ver de novo, você tava meio que verde...! – ela disse num sopro – e eu achei que você fosse vomitar, e, aí quando fui ver de novo você, estava normal, e, aí eu escutei você dizer algo como...**

**Blá, Blá, Blá... Argh será que ela não tem mais nada pala falar, não?**

**-... E aí você disse "Será que ele...?" e você não terminou de falar, aí eu vi você debruçada em cima de um livro, e, eu pensei "Deve ser fabula, ou terror", e aí...**

**A idéia de ela ter visto o livro até me perturbou um pouco, mas, continuei encarando o teto.**

**- E aí, vem a BOMBA! – ela disse excitada – você disse: "Eu Amo Tom Riddle!", Aí eu fiquei de boca aberta e queixo...**

**- COMO É QUE É? – perguntou uma voz a porta – que foi que você disse, Aninha?**

**- Dênis! – eu disse aterrorizada, pode-se dizer que ele e o Riddle são inimigos declarados – eu não disse nada!**

**- Não mesmo fui eu! – disse Amadinha.**

**Dênis pareceu nem ligar, e, ele disse:**

**- Você, Aninha logo você, ama o Estranho? – perguntou ele chocado.**

**- Eu... – comecei.**

**Eu vou contar uma grande mentira:**

**- Eu não amo o Riddle, nunca, jamais irei fazer isso...**

**- Ah, não? Olha, você fica grudada nele vinte e quatro horas por dia, sempre fala com ele, tá sempre lá com ele! Vocês não se desgrudam, me surpreende que vocês, ou melhor, que ele não esteja aqui agora! – gritou ele.**

**- E, quem disse Bishop, que eu não estou aqui, agora? – perguntou a voz de Tom.**

**Eu quero morrer!**

**Alguém por favor, me mata, ou, eu me atiro da janela!**

**Todos no quarto me olharam, e, eu olhei para a janela:**

"**Pulo ou não pulo...?"**

**- Que bom que você está aí Riddle, pois, a Aninha...**

"**PULO"**

**Comecei a andar devagar em frente à Janela, e, me sentei no para-peito.**

**A discussão continuava...**

**Pensando bem, não vou pular coisa nenhuma!**

**É bem mais simples se eu descer lá embaixo, e, ficar sumida por algumas horas, ou dias, semanas...**

**Andei até onde minha sacola estava, fucei nela de novo, peguei todos os livros que comprei ontem, os que eu já tinha, peguei algumas roupas – ou melhor, todas –, peguei escova de cabelos, escova de dente, enfim tudo o que eu precisaria.**

**Sai rapidamente, e, ninguém percebeu, eles estavam tão envolvidos na conversa, que nem me perceberam sair.**

**Sai correndo, minhas pernas protestando, lembrando-me de ontem à noite.**

_**- Ué, onde a Aninha foi parar?**_

**Ouvi passos, e mais passos.**

**- Riddle vai para um lado, e, eu e a Amadinha para outro...**

**Os passos se aproximaram, eu estava encurralada.**

**Mas, parece que tive uma ajudinha do destino, na minha frente tinha uma Janela, pulei.**

**Ajudinha, ou não, a janela era um pouco alta, caí de costas, e, tenho certeza que quebrei algo.**

**Mesmo assim, continuei correndo.**

**Corri, corri e corri, e, nossa como corri.**

**Quem via pensava que eu ia tirar o pai da forca.**

**Esbarrei numa menina da minha idade, que parecia bem riquinha, ela ironizou e disse:**

**- Ai, vai tirar o pai da forca, eh?**

**- Não, eu vou fugir da forca mesmo! – gritei antes de sair correndo novamente.**

**Corri, e, corri, e, ouvi passos atrás de mim.**

**Provavelmente é o Tom.**

**Vi uma casa com a janela aberta, pulei La dentro.**

_**Ah, que é? Não entrei lá para roubar nada, foi para me esconder!**_

**Provavelmente Tom, pensou igual a mim e virou-se para a casa.**

**Mas, eu fiz barulhos de passos apressados, e, ele saiu correndo.**

**Eu saí da casa, e, corri mais um pouco.**

**Depois de ter corrido, vinte e três ruas, eu parei.**

**Onde é que eu ia ficar, e, quando eu ia parar?**

**Eu me sentei no cão frio, molhado e duro.**

**- qual é mesmo o caminho do orfanato? – perguntei para mim mesma.**

**Só daí que eu percebi que eu tinha ficado com tanta vergonha que eu tinha saído correndo feito uma louca, e, nem tinha olhado as ruas, e, agora eu não sabia como voltar para o Orfanato.**

**- Ah, lindo! Eu estou perdida, é magnífico, não? – murmurei.**

**Olhei para os lados, a rua estava começando a escurecer.**

**Encostei minha cabeça na Parede, respirei fundo, comecei a me levantar e recomecei a andar.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Oito horas andando, Oito horas! Não agüentei minhas pernas já estavam protestando, praticamente gritando, eu toda estava dolorida.**

**Caí no chão, e fiquei lá sentada.**

**Vejamos o que eu machuquei:**

**Pernas,**

**Arranhei meus joelhos (Eles pararam de sangrar depois de três horas),**

**Esfolei levemente meus cotovelos,**

**Bati a cabeça,**

**Abri um talho no couro cabeludo,**

**Cortei minha boca,**

**Cortei algo bem pertinho do meu olho direito,**

**Cortei minha testa,**

**Cortei a palma de minhas mãos,**

**Cortei meu nariz,**

**Entrou um pedaço de vidro no meu pé esquerdo, **

**Cortei meu rosto,**

**Torci meu pescoço,**

**Bati minha costa, **

**Ralei toda a minha costa, Toda mesmo sem exceção,**

**Quebrei alguma parte da minha costa.**

**E olha que isso foi só na queda lá da janela, agora imagina isso, mais os efeitos de ficar oito horas correndo, com uns tropeços, mais ferimentos, e, também a dor nas pernas de ontem.**

**Era até difícil saber o que doía mais, as pernas ou as costas.**

**Era melhor ficar com o Corpo todo.**

**Mexi-me no chão, olhei para o céu.**

**Eu estava perdida, nos dois sentidos, eu estou Ferrada!**

**Encostei a cabeça na parede, e, comecei a batê-la, Bati uma, duas... Três Quatro... Cinco... **

**Dez, Onze...**

**Vinte e cinco, Vinte e seis...**

**Trinta e sete, Trinta e oito...**

**Quarenta e Oito, Quarenta e Nove...**

**Cinqüenta...**

**Sessenta e nove...**

**É impressão minha, ou, tá tudo mais escuro?**

**Setenta e sete...**

**Aí minha cabeça!**

**Oitenta e Nove...**

**Será que chego ao cem?**

**Noventa e Sete...**

**Que fome!**

**Noventa e Nove...**

**Que sede!**

**Noventa e nove e meio...**

**Que dor!**

**Noventa e Nove vírgula nove...**

**Que sono!**

**Noventa e nove e nove, vírgula nove e nove e meio...**

**Que azar!**

**Noventa e nove, quase cem.**

**Que frio!**

**Cem...**

**Olhei para cima e continuei batendo a cabeça, há essa hora ela já estava latejando.**

**Cento e quatro...**

**- Tô com fome, Tô perdida, Tô com frio, Tô com sono, Tô cheia de dores, Tô instável emocional e fisicamente, Tô com azar, e pra completar tô com sono, que mais falta acontecer? – murmurei para o céu enquanto eu continuava a bater a cabeça.**

**TROOOOM (é TROOOM, e, não TOOOM).**

**Deu um forte estronde, e, a chuva começou a cair.**

**Ou melhor, o céu começou a desabar em cima de mim.**

**- Ô boca santa, Aninha, ô Boca santa! – reclamei enquanto puxava a sacola para cima de mim.**

**Cento e quatorze...**

**E agora? Que eu faço?**

**Cento e dezesseis...**

**Não lembro pra que lado fica o orfanato!**

**Cento e dezessete...**

**Quem sabe eu não morro logo?**

**Cento e dezenove...**

**- Aí, Aí, Aí...! – eu murmurei enquanto batia a cabeça.**

**Cento e vinte e nove...**

**- Ui, Ui, Ui...!**

**Cento e cinqüenta e quatro...**

**- Argh, Argh, Argh...!**

**Cento e oitenta e dois...**

**Seriam relâmpagos ou é só a luz?**

**Cento e Noventa e Três...**

**Hora que eu chegar aos duzentos eu começo de novo...**

**Cento e noventa e oito...**

**Quem dera o Tom, e o Dênis aqui agora, e, até a Amadinha...**

**Cento e Noventa e nove ponto nove...**

**Acho que vou me afogar num rio...**

**Cento e Noventa e nove e meio...**

**Ou pular de pára-quedas, sem pára-quedas...**

**Cento e noventa e nove vírgula nove...**

**A Tempestade vai continuar...**

**Cento e noventa e nove, vírgula nove, ponto nove...**

**Acho que vou dormir um pouquinho...!**

**Duzentos...**

**E lá vamos nós de novo...**

**Duzentos e um...**

**Ops, errei...!**

**Um...**

**Soninho...!**

**Dois...**

**Deitei a cabeça na parede (Cabeça essa que eu ainda estava batendo na parede e que estava doendo à beça).**

**Quatro...**

**- Atchim! – espirrei.**

**Acho que vou pegar um resfriado.**

**- Atchim! – de novo!**

**Quatorze...**

**Tá tudo ficando escuro ou eu estou dormindo?**

**Vinte...**

**- Cof, Cof! – tosse agora?**

**É! eu tô resfria...**

**- Atchim! – saco!**

**Vinte e nove...**

**Acho que vou dormi...**

**Eu fechei os olhos...**

**- Ah, Aninha! – escutei uma voz conhecida gritar.**

**Não, Não, Não, que eu esteja imaginando isso...! Não, exatamente não!**

**- Sua Louca! Venha comigo! Anda Ana! – escutei outra voz, mais conhecida ainda!**

**NÃO! NÃO! NÃO E NÃO! ISSO É UM SONHO, ISSO É UM SONHO... ISSO É UM...**

**Abri os olhos só para confirmar se era ou não um sonho...**

**Vi Tom e Dênis não muito longe de mim...**

**- Ana... Você está me ouvindo? – perguntou a voz de Riddle.**

**Eu não ia responder, mas...**

**- Atchim! – Droga!**

**- Vá buscar a Sra. Cole, Amada e Você vá junto Bishop!- disse Riddle.**

**- Vamos Ana Responde! – dizia a voz dele – levanta...**

**Vamos Ana Cala a boca! Não levanta...**

**Não respondi e não levantei e então ele fez algo que eu nem sonhava que ele fizesse...**

**Ele me pegou no colo e começou a caminhar...**

**E então eu não vi, nem senti mais nada, eu dormi, eu estava segura...**

**Eu estava com Tom**


	3. Crise

**Capitulo dois: Crise.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Abri os olhos lentamente, e, Vi Riddle me observando.**

**- Ah, Até que enfim, Aninha Adormecida! – ele disse Zombeteiro, mas, seus olhos pareciam estar preocupados.**

**Grunhi e me virei de lado.**

**- Por que me trouxe de volta? – guinchei.**

**- Por que tive vontade? – ele disse meio que afirmando meio que perguntando.**

**Encarei o chão, não queria olhá-lo, eu tinha certeza que se eu o fizesse algo muito errado iria acontecer.**

**Tipo, eu falar coisas que não devia.**

**- Por que não foi embora? – perguntei.**

**Não me virei, mas, senti os olhos dele em mim.**

**- Por que, Aninha, eu gosto de você, e, não queria te deixar sozinha... – ele disse a voz, mostrava que ele estava constrangido.**

**Senti uma sensação de calor chegar até minhas bochechas.**

**- Mas, eu iria ficar sozinha, eu iria ficar com a Amadinha e...**

**- O Bishop, bom, se prefere-os a mim, ok, então... eu vou indo! – ele disse, a voz dele mostrava certa incerteza e, Seria tristeza?**

**- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... – comecei.**

**- Por que não olha para mim? – perguntou ele.**

**Respirei fundo, e, me virei de forma que comecei a olhá-lo.**

**- Satisfeito? – perguntei.**

**- Sim! – ele sorriu, e, eu ofeguei baixinho – e, Já que não foi aquilo que você quis dizer, o que foi que você quis dizer?**

**- Hein? – pestanejei.**

**- Force a memória, Aninha! – disse ele rolando os olhos.**

**Eu quase ri, e, logo me lembrei do que ele estava falando.**

**- Ah, aquilo... Bom, eu quis dizer que você não precisava ter se incomodado em ter vindo aqui, e... Bom, você sabe! – Eu falei.**

**- Não me incomodei! – disse ele – aquilo não me incomodou em nada!**

**Olhei para baixo, quase sorrindo.**

**Ele colocou a mão em meu queixo, e, me forçou a olhar para ele.**

**- Aninha, eu nunca me incomodaria em estar na sua presença! – ele falou e depois sorriu – Ah, Aninha, que foi que deu um você para fazer aquela loucura?**

_**Vergonha?**_

**- Ahn, A-Adrenalina...? – arrisquei.**

**- Sei, Adrenalina, Eh? – perguntou ele desconfiado.**

**- É! – confirmei, olhando para baixo.**

**Ele deu uma risadinha, e, eu ofeguei de novo, mas, beeem Baixinho.**

**- Engraçadinha... Pode ir falando a verdade! – disse ele autoritário.**

**- Mas, eu estou falando a verdade! – contestei.**

**- Não está não! – ele afirmou.**

**- Ah, é? Já que você tem tanta certeza disso, Prove! – provoquei.**

**Ele deu um sorrisinho cínico.**

**- Você não me olha nos olhos, e, fica mordendo a boca quando mente! – acusou ele.**

**Droga! Pena que ele me conhece há muito tempo.**

**- Ah, Ok, Tom, acho que não sei o que me deu para fazer aquilo... Talvez tenha sido loucura, ou... – parei, e sabia que ia falar o que não devia.**

**- Ou, O que? – perguntou Riddle.**

**- Nada...! – eu falei.**

**- Diga! – ele mandou.**

**- Ok, Ok, é que... Talvez tenha sido vergonha, ou sei lá! – eu falei.**

**- Vergonha? – ele repetiu incrédulo – mas, Vergonha **_**do que**_**?**

**- Do que o Dênis e a Amadinha te contaram...! – eu disse engasgando.**

**- E – ele parou –, O que foi que eles falaram a mim?**

**Encarei o chão, o Tom é muito Cínico! Tipo, ele é super cínico! Ele quer ouvir da minha boca! Mas, que... Hum... Audácia!**

**- Se, Você sabe, por que quer que eu repita? – perguntei.**

**Ele arqueou a Sobrancelha.**

**- Eu não sei! – ele disse mexendo as sobrancelhas.**

**Apenas encarei-o ceticamente.**

**- Que foi? – perguntou ele.**

**- Nada! – menti.**

**Ele me olhou e depois disse:**

**- E então? Não vai me contar o que você estava com vergonha que eu soubesse? **

**Ah, francamente, se eu estava com vergonha que ele soubesse, eu não vou contar né?**

**- Você sabe! – acusei – preciso descansar, Tom com licença! – pedi e me virei para o outro lado.**

**- Como quiser! – ele disse, e, escutei seus passos em direção à porta.**

**Eu não queria que ele fosse embora, Mas...**

**Sabe como é... Eu tenho orgulho, né?**

**- Aninha? – ele chamou.**

**Quase dei um pulo de surpresa, mas, me virei e com a expressão mais falsa do mundo eu falei:**

**- Hã?**

**Ele estava me olhando, me avaliando com aqueles olhos, que me davam calafrios, e, que eram indecifráveis.**

**- Você vai se sentar comigo, hoje? – ele perguntou.**

**- Hã, Vou! – afirmei confusa.**

**Ele abriu um largo sorriso e desapareceu, enquanto eu ficava com uma cara de "Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?".**

**Acho que o Riddle é bipolar...**

**Me Virei na cama, e, puxei mais os cobertores para cima de mim.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Cochilei não sei por quanto tempo. Uma horinha? Duas? Ou talvez mais...**

**Só sei que acordei na hora que a Sra. Cole veio me dar remédio para febre, dor, e gripe. Acho que era o Ibuprofeno, ou Tilenol ou Alivium (Alivio).**

**Só sei que eu tomei água por cima, e, nem senti o gosto do remédio.**

**- Aí, Aí, Aí, Mocinha, onde já se viu fazer uma coisa daquelas? Agora você está toda machucada! – ela disse enquanto saia do quarto.**

**Prendi uma risada, devido à expressão dela. Era uma expressão meio que... "Indefinida".**

**Olhei para o relógio, Cinco e meia. Ainda tenho tempo.**

**Me virei na cama de novo, joguei o travesseiro por cima da minha cabeça, e afundei em baixo das cobertas.**

**A chuva que caía era quase um chuvisco, e, o meu sono aumentava cada vez mais.**

**Acho que, Além do resfriado, do tempo chuvoso, e do Friozinho que fazia o que me dava sono, era o remédio.**

**Acho que vou colocar mais um agasalho, eu só não vou por meias! Eu odeio meias!**

**Desci da cama, quase lamentando enquanto o fazia lá na cama tava tããão quentinho! E lá fora dela tava tããão friozinho!**

**Agora eu vou por um agasalhinho, para não piorar o meu resfriadinho, e, não deixar passar o efeitinho do remedinho...!**

'**Tá Entendendinho?**

**Digo, Tá entendo? **

**Peguei mais um conjunto de moletons, e, coloquei-os. Voltei quase que correndo para a cama, e, fiquei deitada lá. Quase fechando os olhos.**

**Me virei na cama, deitei a cabeça confortavelmente no travesseiro, e, puxei ainda mais o cobertor para cima de mim.**

**Ao invés de dormir, fiquei pensando.**

**Pensando nas palavras do Tom, pensando que sou bruxa, pensando que vou para Hogwarts, pensando em tudo.**

**Quase tive uma **_**crise**_** de alegria ao pensar em tudo isso.**

**Puxei ainda mais o cobertor, eu me virei do outro lado, e, afundei a cabeça no travesseiro, com a preguiça me inundando a cada minuto.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**- Aninha...! – mãos me sacudiram – Aninha...! Anda, Acorda.**

**Abri os olhos brava, estava tããão bom dormindo.**

**- Ah, ainda bem que você acordou! – disse Amada, dando um sorrisinho arrependido – ou, quer perder o jantar?**

**Olhei no relógio de novo. Seis e meia.**

**Poxa, eu dormi uma hora e meia!**

**Olhei para os lados, e, puxei ainda mais os cobertores, o calor me inundando.**

**Um cheiro de frango assado e arroz branco invadiram o quarto. Meu estomago roncou, e, eu fiquei com água na boca.**

**Olhei para os lados de novo e falei:**

**- Ainda tenho meia hora, Amada! **

**Ela riu.**

**- O Riddle tá te esperando! – ela falou.**

**Tentei parecer indiferente, e, continuei sentindo o cheiro de comida, logo veio o cheiro de suco de laranja, e, suco de abacaxi com Hortelã. Meu estomago roncou de novo, e, eu levantei brava.**

**- Vai na frente... – falei – eu vou me vestir – anunciei quando ela foi protestar.**

**Tirei o excesso de moletons, e, comecei a descer a escada, o calor me deixando aos poucos.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Corri para a fila que estava no refeitório, Peguei o Lugar atrás do Riddle.**

**- Vêm na minha frente! – ele falou.**

**Passei na frente dele, e, comecei a pegar comida.**

**Peguei:**

**Arroz branco, Arroz de forno (Não gosto de misturar feijão com arroz de forno, nem com macarrão, por isso não peguei feijão), um tiquinho de macarrão, salada de alface e cenoura ralada, batatas assadas (aquelas que vendem congeladas), e, por fim, Frango assado.**

**Já nos sucos, cada um pegava um copo de um sabor, e, outro copo de outro sabor. Todos bebiam apenas um copo de cada suco (Sempre dois sabores).**

**Nos condimentos peguei:**

**Um pacotinho de sal (a comida Nunca tem bastante sal), Um pacotinho de açúcar (Também nunca tinha bastante açúcar), eu achei melhor pegar outro, já que eu tinha pegado dois copos de suco.**

**Na sobremesa:**

**Peguei um bolinho (Aquele estilo "Ana Maria"), e, uma maçã (Era obrigatório pegar uma fruta, quem quisesse pegava uma fruta e um doce, ou apenas uma fruta, eles não deixavam pegar só um doce, e, as crianças ficavam sempre indignadas com isso, e reclamavam alto dizendo que uma fruta não é tão boa quanto um doce).**

**Depois de ter pegado tudo, comecei a andar em direção a outra, mesa, e, por pouco não esbarrei com Dênis que estava fazendo gracinhas com outra menininha que ria pra valer, Dênis derrubou o suco nela que riu ainda mais (A menina chama Bianca, e tem apenas cinco anos).**

**Sentei-me numa mesa, bem distante das outras, e, esperei Tom vir.**

**Ele se sentou do meu lado, e, sorriu.**

**- Você devia ter pegado uma laranja, ao invés de ter pegado a Maçã! Laranja é boa para resfriados! – ele disse ainda sorrindo enquanto olhava para a maça em minha bandeja.**

**Olhei para a dele, que tinha um quase a mesma coisa que a minha, tirando o fato de que ele tinha pegado Uvas ao invés de Maçã.**

**- Quem é você para dizer? – brinquei – o rei das uvas! – acrescentei rindo.**

**Ele deu uma risadinha, e, disse:**

**- Parece-me que se eu tivesse pegado Maçã, estaríamos com as bandejas iguais, não?**

**Revirei os olhos em resposta, e, comecei a comer, sendo imitada por ele.**

**Dênis continuava tentando fazer Bianca rir, e, ele estava conseguindo.**

**Tom seguiu meu olhar, e, falou:**

**- Bishop, é um Bobão, não? – perguntou ele.**

**- para fazer a Bianca rir, sim! – acrescentei.**

**Na verdade, fazer Bianca rir não era nenhum bicho-de-sete-cabeças, ela ria por tudo, a menor palhaçada que você fizesse, ela já ria, às vezes ela olhava para a sua cara e caia na gargalhada, levando você junto, claro, e, às vezes ela se olhava no espelho e ria.**

**Comecei a comer a salada, eu tenho uma grande mania de comer o Arroz, e, o Macarrão, depois comer a salada, e, por fim o Frango e a batata (ou, outra mistura), e, depois obviamente, a sobremesa.**

**Tom já estava começando o frango quando disse:**

**- Você come beeem devagar, tipo, devagar quase parando!**

**Eu bufei e continuei a comer.**

**Alguns minutos depois, eu já estava começando meu segundo copo de suco, e, Riddle terminando o dele.**

**- Sabe, Tom, não sei se são os machucados, a gripe ou os remédios, mas, eu estou dormindo tão fácil! – comentei do nada.**

**- Acho que é tudo isso junto! – ele respondeu enquanto dava um jeito de enganar a Sra. Cole e pegar mais dois copos de suco, um de Laranja e um de abacaxi com Hortelã.**

**Coisa que ele sempre fazia, pegava mais um para mim, e, mais um para ele.**

**- Toma, beba o de Laranja, vai te fazer bem! – disse ele colocando o copo na minha frente.**

**- Obrigada! – falei enquanto começava a beber.**

**- Ugh! – disse ele franzindo o nariz para o dele – está sem açúcar!**

**Riddle correu e pegou mais quatro saquinhos de açúcar. Colocou três no dele, e, eu coloquei um no meu. Tom gosta de suco beeem docinho, e, eu não tanto.**

**Riddle se sentou na minha frente e continuou a tomar o suco dele, em silencio como sempre.**

**Bianca caminhava em nossa direção.**

**- Aninha? – chamou ela.**

**- Oi Bianca? – perguntei.**

**- Será que o Riddle pode pegar mais um copo de suco para mim? – perguntou ela olhando para ele.**

**Olhei para Riddle, que já estava pegando o ultimo copo de suco que tinha, e, trouxe para Bianca.**

**- Aqui está! – disse ele, e, Bianca saiu correndo de volta a mesa dela.**

**Terminei meu suco junto com ele.**

**Logo a Sra. Cole chegou e nos mandou ir para a sala de TV.**

**Sentei-me ao lado de Tom como sempre, o sono ficando cada vez mais forte.**

**Estava passando a novela das Oito/Nove, Insensato coração.**

**- Tom, acho que já vou subir... Tô ficando com sono, Boa-Noite! – falei.**

**Ele apenas me acompanhou para fora da sala e disse:**

**- Eu também estou com sono, Boa-Noite então, Aninha, Até amanhã! – disse ele subindo as escadas.**

**Eu o acompanhei, e, entrei no meu quarto no mesmo tempo em que ele entrava no dele.**

**Coloquei meu pijama – que não era beeem um pijama era mais uma roupa comum, e, fui ao banheiro escovar os dentes.**

**Depois disso, puxei a coberta, me deitei na cama, me cobri de novo, e, me aconcheguei no calor, coloquei a cabeça o mais confortável o possível no travesseiro, e, virei de lado, a ultima coisa que vi foi uma sombra perto da porta.**

_**N/A: Desculpem a demora, de quase uma semana para postar o capitulo! Ahn, até eu tô com soninho, quero dar boa-noite ao Tom, e, ir dormir... Assim como a Aninha!**_

_**Agora mudando de assunto...**_

_**Quem será a sombra na porta que a Aninha viu antes de adormecer?**_

_**Será o Tom?**_

_**Será o Dênis?**_

_**Será a Bianca?**_

_**Será a Amadinha?**_

_**A Sra. Cole?**_

_**O Prof. Dumbledore?**_

_**Grindewald? (Nossa viajei direto na maionese!).**_

_**Um Fantasma?**_

_**Murta-Que-Geme? (Putz, Pirei de vez!)**_

_**Quem?**_

_**Ou será uma ilusão óptica?**_

_**Sabe, quando eu fiz as cenas da Aninha dormindo, é que eu tava com um baita sono!**_

_**E sobre a comida! Eu me lembrei da comida da colônia de Férias, que era aonde, quando eu ia pra praia, eu ficava lá. Era assim lá, e, eu tinha uma amiguinha que chamava Bianca, e, que tinha essa idade mesmo, ela é tããão fofinha, sempre que ela me vê lá, ela começa a me abraçar! *Momento flashback***_

_**Lá tinha também a sala de TV, os quarto, o orfanato ficou meio que inspirado lá!**_

_**No cap. Anterior, eu a machuquei pra vale, e, acreditem aquilo aconteceu comigo!**_

_**Lá na praia também! E, a gripe, foi o que me aconteceu, ficar de cama... Frio, chuva, só dormir... Tudo aconteceu comigo também!**_

_**Tudo o que aconteceu com ela, aconteceu comigo – ou quase tudo.**_

_**Aninha Helena (Ana Helena)! Minha atormentadora do , você tá gostando da sua fic de presente? Espero que sim! *Risadinha*.**_

_**E, Valeu ao pessoal que tá comentando minhas Fics! O pessoal do meu Formspring. Me! Valeu por comentar! Beijão te a próxima!**_


	4. Cinema

**Capitulo três: Cinema.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Abri os olhos rapidamente, e, olhei em volta assustada. Só então percebi que era apenas o sol que estava batendo em meu rosto.**

**Desabei em cima do travesseiro de novo, e, fiquei encarando o teto. Tentando me lembrar do sonho que tive.**

**A única coisa da qual me lembrei foi de uma sombra parada na porta do meu quarto.**

**Mas, eu não conseguia me lembrar quem era. Talvez fosse pelo fato de eu ter dormido, assim que vi a sombra.**

**Mas, quem seria?**

**Forcei a memória mais uns minutinhos, e, desisti suspirando. Olhei para o lado. Amada ainda estava dormindo.**

**Olhei para o relógio. Cinco e meia da manhã.**

**Boa, Aninha, Boa. Você está sem sono, são cinco e meia da manhã, e, você ainda tem mais uma hora para ficar aqui, olhando para o teto.**

**Isso é lindo, Não? Quando **_**preciso**_** acordar cedo, não consigo acordar sozinha, agora, quando **_**posso**_** dormir até mais tarde, eu acordo e perco o sonho. Sacanagem.**

**Suspirei baixinho, para não acordar Amada – Não é frescura não, é só que, quando ela acorda antes da hora, ou quando eu acordo ela, ela fica beeem chata, beeem mal-humorada, e, beeem anti-social –, me levantei, e, me troquei.**

**Tudo isso em meio minuto. Normalmente isso levaria dez, quinze minutos, e, hoje não demorou nem um! Sacanagem de novo.**

**Me olhei no espelho, e, percebi que minha aparência estava Bem melhor do que nos últimos dias.**

**Eu tinha apenas os machucados, do resto eu melhorei. E, olhe que os machucados que estou falando são: Costas, couro cabeludo, Joelhos (que já estavam sarando), e, minha mão direita.**

**O resto dos machucados melhoraram. Ainda bem! A Gripe também... Ah, nada de remédios...**

**Mas, fora isso, tem algo de diferente comigo, e, eu não sei o que é...**

**Fui para o banheiro, escovar os dentes, e, fiz tudo rapidinho, por que se a Amada acorda, ela não saí do banheiro.**

**Saí do banheiro em dois minutos, e, pensei em ficar no quarto, mas, um barulho vindo do andar de baixo, me fez descer as escada.**

**Quem estaria acordado há essa hora?**

**Tá certo que nós íamos ao cinema, mas... Também não é para tanto, né?**

**Parei nos três últimos degraus da escadaria. Tom estava na sala.**

**Mas, Fazendo o que?**

**Caminhei até ele, eu parecia ter saído de um desenho animado.**

**- Tom? – chamei.**

**Ele se virou, e, deu um sorrisinho.**

**- Ah, Oi, Aninha – disse ele – bom-dia, por que está tão cedo fora da cama?**

**- Por que você está? – perguntei curiosa.**

**- Eu perguntei primeiro, e, por tanto, quero a resposta primeiramente! – ele exigiu.**

**- Ahm, certo, eu estou com... Insônia! – falei.**

**Ele me olhou e sorriu, enquanto dizia:**

**- E, eu também...! – ele disse – acho que é a expectativa de está ser a nossa ultima semana aqui, quero dizer, até as férias escolares chegarem!**

**Ah, é! Tinha isso também...! Eu tinha me esquecido disso... Logo vou para uma escola de bruxo... E, isso nem soa tão estranho, não depois de tudo isso.**

**- Ah, claro! – respondi, depois de dois minutos inteiros – ah, com certeza foi isso!**

**Ele me olhou atentamente, e, eu evitei seus olhos.**

**- Tem algo te incomodando? – ele perguntou.**

**Não sei... Tem? Será que tem algo me incomodando?**

**Ah, sei lá, acho que não.**

**- Ahm, acho que não...! – falei pensativa – na verdade, eu nem sei direito, Tom!**

**- Ah, certo...! – ele disse – então, quer esperar a hora do café-da-manhã aqui comigo?**

**CLARO!**

**- Pode ser... – falei tentando parecer Inexpressiva.**

**Me sentei na mesma mesa que ele, e, acompanhei o olhar dele, que dava na rua.**

**- Em que está pensando? – perguntei de repente.**

**Ele pareceu pensar – que ironia, não? – antes de responder.**

**- No por que meu pai nunca veio me visitar, ou me tirar daqui... Sabe como é, minha mãe morreu, mas meu pai... Está vivo, mas, nunca quis me ver...! E eu estou especulando o por que! – ele disse sombriamente, tão sombriamente que me deixou com medo.**

**- Ah, Tom...! Vai ver ele não sabe que você veio parar aqui no orfanato, não sabe que sua mãe morreu, e, não sabe nem que destino teve sua mãe...! – falei tentando ser convincente – por que do contrario, aposto que ele viria aqui...! – Acrescentei sabiamente.**

**Ele me olhou, e, eu encarei-o, enquanto a expressão sombria deixava seu rosto.**

**- Você tem razão...! – ele disse, enquanto voltava o olhar para a rua – então, ansiosa para o cinema de hoje? – acrescentou mudando de assunto.**

**Olhei para o chão.**

**- Claro! – eu falei.**

**- Vai sentar com quem? – perguntou ele fazendo com que a pergunta soasse o mais desinteressadamente o possível, o que eu sabia ser falso.**

**Tom tinha o dom de disfarçar o tom de voz, a expressão...**

**Acho que é um dom natural, e, pode ser útil.**

**- Ahm, Não sei... – comecei, imitando o jeito dele – quem sabe, com a Bianca, e, com a Amada – arrisquei indiferente.**

**Tom me olhou de rabo-de-olho, e, eu fingi não perceber.**

**- Mas, por que a pergunta? – continuei.**

**Ele pareceu ficar minimamente vermelho.**

**- É que eu queria saber... Se você não iria querer se sentar comigo...! – ele disse.**

**SIM! SIIIM! CLARO QUE SIM! SEMPRE!**

**- Ok – Falei com a voz mais falsa do universo.**

**Ele deu um sorrisinho e disse:**

**- Ótimo! – ele disse.**

**Tentei não sorrir, e, falhei miseravelmente, devo dizer.**

**Ouvimos passos, e, olhamos para as escadas. Era Amada.**

**- Ah, presumi que só podia estar aqui! – ela disse junto com a guisa de Bom-Dia – nem para me acordar, hein!**

**Tá! Quando eu acordo ela, ela fica brava. Quando eu não acordo, ela também fica brava! Vai entender!**

**- Não quis te importunar! – falei.**

**- Já tão prontos pro cinema? – perguntou ela.**

**- Já! – eu e Tom falamos ao mesmo tempo.**

**- Ok, olha, A Sra. Cole disse que hoje não tem café-da-manhã, já que vamos ao cinema! – ela disse.**

**- Ok! – Tom falou antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca.**

**- Vai sentar com quem? – Amada perguntou.**

**Corei enquanto respondia:**

**- Com Tom, e, com Bianca!**

**Ela se sentou em cima de uma mesa vazia.**

**- Bianca vai com Olivia, e, com Samara! – falou Amada desconfiada – e, eu com Dênis e Gabriela.**

**- Ah! – falei.**

**Tom simplesmente ficou olhando as pessoas que passavam – quase nenhuma, e, seus olhos se prenderam numa menininha que parecia ter a idade de Bianca, Olivia e Samara (Cinco anos).**

**Ela carregava uma cesta cheia de rosas vermelhas, e, segurava uma na mão direita, ela estendia a flor para cada pessoa que passava, e, uma ou outra pegava a flor, outras simplesmente ignoravam a menina.**

**Que eu parecia conhecer de algum lugar.**

**Amada seguiu meu olhar e exclamou assustada.**

**- Ah, MEU DEUS! Ela é a menina das Flores! – ela falou.**

**A menininha parecia ter escutado, pois ela se virou, e, nos olhou, e, logo começou a andar em nossa direção.**

**- Se ela oferecer a flor pegue-a! – alertou Amada.**

**Olhei para ela, e, me lembrei da lenda que haviam me contado no orfanato. Toda sexta-feira contavam lendas antigas.**

**E há de uma semana atrás, foi a da Menina das Flores.**

"**A Lenda diz que uma mulher jovem recém-formada, estava voltando do trabalho, quando viu uma menininha, que aparentava ter entre cinco, seis ou sete anos, estendendo uma rosa vermelha para ela.**

**A menininha sorria, enquanto lhe estendia a flor. A moça, de nome... Luana – nome fictício – ignorou a menina, e, continuou a andar.**

**Quando Luana chegou a sua casa, viu caída no chão, uma rosa vermelha, idêntica a que a menina lhe oferecerá mais cedo.**

**Luana pegou a flor, e, jogou-a no lixo. Logo, ela foi se deitar.**

**Luana acordou com ruídos, e, foi até a cozinha, lá ela viu a menina, que lhe ofereceu a flor, a menina estava parada, com a cesta de rosas em uma mão, e, uma rosa na outra, a menina olhava-a.**

**Luana assustada voltou correndo para o quarto, e, ficou com a luz acesa, mas, não adiantou, a menina estava lá, ainda lhe estendendo a flor...**

**Luana foi trabalhar no dia seguinte, e, uma amiga sua lhe disse:**

**- Nossa Luana, você está branca! Parece até que viu um fantasma!**

**- E eu vi mesmo, Michelly! – disse Luana – eu vi a menina das flores!**

**Michelly pareceu pensar, e, depois abriu uma gaveta e mostrou uma rosa vermelha para a amiga.**

**- Ganhei isso dela! – falou ela – no inicio não aceitei, mas, depois achei à rosa na frente de minha casa, e, guardei-a... Ela te ofereceu a rosa também?**

**- Ofereceu, mas, não aceite, e, depois tinha uma rosa na frente de minha casa, mas, joguei-a no lixo! – falou Luana.**

**Michelly ficou branca.**

**- Sua louca! Você não devia ter feito isso! – falou Michelly, que até o fim do dia não falou mais com a Amiga.**

**Luana voltou para casa como no dia anterior, e, como no dia anterior, a menina estava lá, lhe oferecendo à rosa.**

**Dessa vez, Luana pegou a Rosa vermelha, e, agradeceu a menina, que logo desapareceu.**

**Luana colocou a flor num copo d' água e foi se deitar...**

**Já no dia seguinte, Luana resolve ir ver se alguém conhecia a tal menina.**

**Um balconista lhe disse:**

**- Ah, sim... A menina das flores, não? Aquela que fica entregando flores a quem passa! Conheço sim, e, peguei a flor na primeira vez que ela me ofereceu!**

**- Eu não peguei, nem quando achei-a na frente de minha casa, quando achei ela lá, eu joguei ela fora...! – disse Luana.**

**- A senhorita não devia ter feito isso, Moça! – disse o balconista.**

**- E, Por que não? – perguntou Luana.**

**- Por que, a flor que ela lhe oferece, é um símbolo de proteção! – disse ele – e, agora, que aceitou-a na terceira tentativa que ela fez, em lhe dar a flor, você terá de achar o Tumulo dela, e, colocar esse terço lá! E leve a flor, também! – disse ele, mostrando o terço.**

**- Túmulo? – perguntou Luana assustada.**

**- Sim, dizem que essa mesma menininha, entregava flores aqui, na região, mas, um dia, quando ela estava entregando flores a um carro estacionado, veio outro carro, atropelou-a, e, ela morreu lá, com a cesta num braço, e, uma rosa na mão! – ele disse – e, dizem que quem pegar a rosa, na terceira vez em que ela oferecer, tem que achar o Túmulo dela, colocar a rosa lá, e, levar esse terço! – explicou ele rapidamente.**

**- e, onde fica esse túmulo? – perguntou ela.**

**- Pergunte a menina! Ache-a hoje, e, peça para que ela te guie até o Túmulo dela, chegando lá, faça o que eu te disse! – falou ele.**

**Mais tarde, naquele dia, Luana viu a menina, e, caminhou até ela que sumiu.**

**- Calma! – disse Luana – Não vou te fazer mal!**

**A menina reapareceu, e, encarou Luana, Sorrindo.**

**- Onde é o seu Túmulo? – perguntou Luana.**

**A menininha guiou Luana até o cemitério, e, quando entraram dentro dele, a menina apontou sorrindo serenamente, para um túmulo não muito longe. Onde havia um vaso de rosas vermelhas.**

**Lá estava escrito: "A MENINA DAS FLORES".**

**Luana caminhou até lá, colocou a rosa que havia ganhado no vaso, subiu no túmulo, colocou o terço lá, e, sentou em cima do túmulo.**

**A menina das flores reapareceu e deu a Luana outra rosa, que pegou fogo, e, depois que a menina sumiu, voltou a ser rosa.**

**E até hoje, existem pessoas que JURAM ter ganhado rosas vermelhas dessa menina. Que misteriosamente some, depois de entregar a flor. Dizem que a menina é um anjo, que entrega flores para quem precisa de proteção.**

**Os boatos percorrem o mundo todo. E, realmente existe o Túmulo da menina das flores, lá está escrito A MENINA DAS FLORES, e, sempre há um vaso com rosas vermelhas, e, se vires direito, verás que há um terço, lá.**

**Várias pessoas acreditam nela, e, dizem ter recebido as flores dela. Agora se é verdade, ninguém sabe."**

**Depois de escutar a lenda mentalmente, continuei encarando a menina.**

**A menina continuava a andar em direção a nós. Ela deixou três flores na entrada, e, depois foi embora sorrindo.**

**Amada, e, eu saímos correndo, para ver se alcançávamos a menina, mas, ela havia desaparecido, peguei as três flores e levei-as para dentro.**

**- Estranho ela ter vindo aqui não? – perguntou Amada.**

**- Arrã! – concordei, enquanto guardava a rosa vermelha, Tom parecia estar alienado a tudo.**

**- Acredita nisso agora, Aninha? – perguntou Amada.**

**- É! não a como negar que ela existe! – falei – e você Tom?**

**- Hã? – perguntou ele, parando de encarar a flor.**

**- Acredita nela agora? – perguntei.**

**- Eu sempre acreditei! – ele murmurou.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Já estávamos no ônibus, Amada, Tom, e, eu, concordamos em não comentar com ninguém sobre a menina, ou iriam nos achar loucos.**

**Claro que haviam perguntado sobre as flores, mas, Amada dissera que havia achado-as na vizinhança.**

**Tom ficou encarando a flor o tempo todo. E eu fiquei pensando na menina. O problema é que, onde eu olho, eu vejo o rostinho sereno dela, e, Vejo-a sorrindo para mim. Aí eu não sabia se era verdade ou não.**

**Acreditei que era, por via das duvidas, sabe como é...**

**- Tom? – perguntei.**

**- Sim? – ele perguntou.**

**- Agora eu ficou vendo o rosto dela em todo o lugar que eu olhe! – eu falei.**

**Ele riu, e, estendeu o braço em minha direção, como se fosse me abraçar, mas, depois pensou bem e recuou o Braço.**

**Encostei a cabeça no banco, e, fiquei aguardando o resto da viagem.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Apenas quando chegamos ao cinema, foi que soubemos que filme era.**

**Era um filme de Suspense e mistério, chamado o Cisne negro, pela cara dos meninos, eles não gostaram nem um pouco, mas também, bem feito! Mês passado, nós tivemos que assistir Jogos Mortais – Cada mês é alguém que escolhe, um mês são os meninos e outro as meninas.**

**Compramos pipocas, refrigerantes, e, os bilhetes.**

**Logo que entramos, eu me sentei do lado de Tom, que parecia cada vez menos desinteressado no filme, ele ficou apenas observando à rosa.**

**E, eu tentando entender o filme.**

**Adivinha quem foi que escolheu?**

**Quem acertar, ganha pipoca e bilhete grátis!**

**Parabéns! Foi isso mesmo! Foi a Amada quem escolheu o filme. Olhei para o lado, e, vi que ela estava praticamente, chorando, olhei para o outro lado, e, percebi que Bianca, Olivia e Samara riam cada vez que olhavam para a tela.**

**Do nada, eu olhei para baixo, e, vi a Menina das flores, me encarando e sorrindo.**

**- Tom! – sussurrei.**

**- É! Eu vi! – ele falou olhando para a menina que sumiu.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Só no meio do filme que minha ficha caiu.**

**Não era da lenda que eu conhecia a Menina.**

**Eu reconheci ela, de ontem!**

**Sim, lembram da sombra que eu vi antes de dormir, era ela!**

**Agora tudo se encaixa! Só depois que eu vi ela, que eu consegui montar o quebra cabeças!**

**- Era ela quem eu vi ontem à noite! – murmurei.**

**- Que? – perguntou Tom, que estava quase dormindo no assento do cinema.**

**- Era a Menina das flores que eu vi, antes de dormir! – falei num sopro – por isso que eu a reconheci!**

**Tom me observou e disse, ainda com sono.**

**- E, por que ela está te observando? – perguntou ele.**

**- Não faço idéia, mas, eu vou descobrir! – falei.**

**- Eu te ajudo! – ele falou.**

**- Valeu! – falei.**

**Ele sorriu e se virou para o lado, quase tirando um cochilo, já Samara, Olivia e Bianca, estavam dormindo.**

**Dei um meio sorriso, e, comecei a observar Tom, e, acreditem isso foi beeem mais interessante do que o filme!**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Estávamos saindo do cinema, e, Bianca, Olivia e Samara, estava conversando sobre o que acharam do filme.**

**- Horrível! – declarou Olivia.**

**- Chato! – concordou Samara.**

**- Tedioso! – disse Bianca pensativa.**

**Eu e Tom já estávamos na escada rolante, quando, vi outra rosa vermelha caída no chão.**

**- Tom! – chamei e depois mostrei à rosa.**

**- Outra? – ele questionou.**

**- Achei agora, aqui! – falei enquanto a guardava.**

**- Por que será que ela está te observando? – ele perguntou.**

**- Não tenho a mínima idéia! – falei.**

**E, eu não tinha mesmo. Amada se virou para trás e gritou de repente:**

**- Que você achou do filme, Aninha?**

**Todos me olharam.**

**Tenho três palavrinhas: **_**eu me ferrei!**_

**Por três motivos: **

**Primeiro: Minha atenção estava na rosa, até os vinte primeiros minutos de filme.**

**Segundo: Em quarenta minutos de filme, eu descobri que a menina das flores estava me observando, e, parti para as teorias dos Por quês.**

**Terceiro: Em cinqüenta minutos de filme, eu desisti das teorias, e, fiquei observando Tom, até o fim do filme.**

**Conclusão: Eu não prestei atenção, em nenhuma parte do filme.**

**- Ah, eu achei o filme Beeem... Bem... Tedioso! – falei – não gosto desse tipo de filme.**

**Na verdade, é que, se eu falasse: "Ah, achei o filme beeem legal", a Amadinha iria perguntar de qual parte do filme eu gostei, e, aí já viu né?**

**Então achei melhor mentir e pronto!**

**Ela fez um ar de decepção, mas, se virou para frente.**

**- Mentir é uma coisa muito feia, Aninha! – disse Tom.**

**- Eu não menti! – falei.**

**- Mentiu sim! – ele disse, e, antes que eu abrisse a boca, ele falou – Você ficou olhando a rosa, depois você ficou pensando e depois você ficou me observando até o fim do filme! Conclusão: Você não assistiu nada do filme!**

**DROGA! ELE SABE!**

**Nem tentei mentir, eu estava constrangida demais para aquilo.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Assim que chegamos ao orfanato, eu coloquei as duas rosas em um copo d' água, e, subi para o meu quarto com elas.**

**Eu não sabia o por que da menina das flores estar me observando.**

**Eu não sabia, mas iria descobrir... Ah, se iria...**

_**N/A: Mais um cap. No ar.**_

_**Desculpem pela demora!**_

_**Já até sei o que vocês estão pensando, é que quinta eu estava no meu pai, e, aí saiu uma Songfic de Tom Riddle Senhor, de nome: Menos de um segundo, baseada na musica do Rosas de Saron, que obviamente tem o mesmo nome da Songfic, e, curiosamente e a musica que estou escutando agora!**_

_**Bom, eu só não postei mais capítulos de Vivendo com Riddle, por que, eu estava no meu pai, e, os capítulos estão aqui, na minha avó, então foi por isso!**_

_**Ahm, já ficamos sabendo de quem era a sombra que a Aninha viu antes de dormir.**_

_**Era da Menina das Flores. Quando eu fiz o capitulo anterior, eu não tinha pensado nela, mas, ontem eu vi o vídeo no Youtube e, aí resolvi por, que quiser ver o vídeo, é só digitar no Google: "A LENDA DA MENINA DAS FLORES".**_

_**Se bem que, eu já coloquei a lenda resumida aqui, né?**_

_**Bom, quem apostou nos fantasmas, ganha né? Se bem que, ela é um anjo...**_

_**Ah, tanto faz. **_

_**Eu vou lhes contar uma coisa que REALMENTE aconteceu: Quando eu voltei da Lan House de onde eu vi o vídeo, eu ficava vendo o rosto dela em todo o lugar, e, por fim, quando fui beber água na cozinha, eu vi uma rosa vermelha na pia, perguntei pra minha Avó, e, ela disse que não tinha flor nenhuma lá, antes de ela sair...**_

_**Mas, estava lá a rosa vermelha como sangue, eu coloquei ela num copo d' água, e, fui dormir, e, eu até sonhei com a Menina das Flores, estranho, né?**_

_**Bom, agradecendo os Reviews:**_

_**Isa Tkm: Minha Amiga querida veio comentar! *Vi faz festa*, ah, obrigada! Sério? Bom, se você diz... Valeu miga!**_

_**Ana Helena: Gostou, né? Fico feliz em saber! E, não, eu não vou deixar vocês na mão!**_

_**Helena Carter: Ah, Obrigada Helena! Pode deixar! Como eu já disse, eu não vou deixar vocês na mão!**_

_**Luciana Alves: Nem fale! Valeu pela Reviews!**_

_**Isa: Ah, Leitora nova, eh? É sempre bom... Olha, primeiro, seja bem-vinda, e, segundo, boa idéia! Acho que posso fazer o Dênis gostar da Aninha sim! Valeu pela idéia! Volte sempre**_


	5. Investigações

**Capitulo Quatro: Investigações.**

**Eu Estava há Horas Na Biblioteca, a procura De algo Que Me Ajudasse A saber, mais sobre A Menina das Flores.**

**Tudo o que dizia nos livros, era o que eu já sabia... Que ela havia morrido enquanto entrava flores, e, que agora ela virará um anjo, que entregava flores para pessoas que precisassem de proteção.**

**Não Havia nada sobre ela ter dado duas flores para a mesma pessoa, ou sobre ela ter ficar observando uma pessoa, como tivesse tomando conta dela...**

**Como sempre lá nas lendas diziam que as pessoas que recebiam a flor, não a viam mais... Mas, então por que ela estaria me vigiando... Como se estivesse preocupada comigo... Como se tentasse me proteger...**

**Não... Eu devia ter imaginado... Mas, então como eu explicaria as rosas?**

**Alguém deve ter jogado uma lá, e, você achou que foi ela Aninha! Dizia minha consciência.**

**Sim, eu tinha o habito de falar comigo mesma.**

**Sou uma lunática, mais uma coisa que prove que devo estar imaginando...**

**- Você acha que eu não existo? – perguntou uma voz infantil em meus ouvidos.**

**Me virei abruptamente, surpresa, e, olhei em volta... Não havia ninguém.**

**Suspirei pesadamente, e, voltei a ler. Mas, a voz soou de novo.**

**- Ei, eu existo e estou aqui...!**

**Me virei de novo, e, não vi nada.**

**Seria possível, ou só imaginação... Meu lado inteligente me dizia que era apenas minha imaginação, mas, meu lado sem-razão, aquele que eu sempre ouvia, aquela lado que não tinha lógica, me dizia que ela estava ali, eu só não conseguia vê-la.**

**Como pode crer, em algo que não vê? Meu lado racional perguntou.**

**Do mesmo jeito que ela acredita que anjos existem, sem vê-los! Meu lado não-racional respondeu.**

**Suspirei.**

**- Seu lado não-racional está certo Aninha! – disse a voz, era como se uma criança tivesse me dizendo que o céu é azul.**

**Olhei de novo, mesmo sabendo que não veria nada. Olhei para o livro, e, vi uma foto da garota, não dizia qual era o seu nome, apenas dizia "Eis a foto da menina das flores", e, a menina da foto, era exatamente a que eu vira ontem.**

**- Olhe para mim! – disse a voz suavemente, e, depois riu, o som de Sinos tilintando, era lindo.**

**Como olhar? Se ela NÃO EXISTE? Meu lado racional rosnou.**

**Ela existe, só por que não há vemos, não significa que ela não esteja aqui! Volveu meu lado Sem-noção.**

**Olhei, mesmo sabendo que não veria nada, no entanto eu a vi, e, ela era assim como na foto, ela tinha um sorrisinho nos lábios, e, estava com a cesta de rosas na mão.**

**VIU? Meu lado sem-noção atacou.**

**Meu lado racional apenas ficou quieto.**

**- Por que não larga a cesta? – perguntei antes que pudesse me conter.**

**Seu sorriso vacilou, e, ela pareceu pensar.**

**- Por que eu morri com ela na mão... – respondeu ela suave e pensativamente.**

**- Ah! – falei, mesmo sabendo que ela era um fantasma...**

**- Anjo! – corrigiu ela.**

**Anjo, que seja... Eu tinha que fazer uma pergunta a ela... Eu queria saber o porquê de... ESPERA AÍ!**

**Eu não havia dito isso, eu havia pensado.**

**- Você sabe o que eu estou pensando?**

**Ela sorriu.**

**- Claro que sei! – disse ela – sei tudo sobre você!**

**- Como? – perguntei.**

**Ela olhou para o chão.**

**- Você não se lembra de mim...? – ela perguntou tristemente.**

**Sinceramente... Não.**

**Ela soltou um suspiro.**

**- Ahm... Como a mente dos humanos é fraca! Lembrei-me de você por toda a eternidade! E você me esqueceu! – ela continuou – Isso é deplorável!**

**Eu sei...! E, quer saber o que mais é deplorável? Eu não conseguir esconder meus pensamentos!**

**- Você acha? – ela perguntou ainda triste.**

**Tentando não magoá-la, eu pensei.**

**Olha, eu não me lembro de você.**

**- Apenas uma encarnação, e, você me esquece? – ela estava ficando zangada.**

**QUÊ?**

**- Aí, Aí... Ok, vamos refrescar sua memória! – ela continuou ainda irritada – EU – ela disse gesticulando para si – sou, ou melhor, era, sua melhor amiga na sua outra encarnação...!**

**Sério? Sem zoeira, mas, como posso ser amiga de um fantasma?**

**- Anjo! – corrigiu Ela, ainda brava.**

**Anjo... Que seja... Mas, na minha outra encarnação, você ainda estava viva... Ou não?**

**- Não, eu não estava! – disse ela, a tristeza transpassando suas feições.**

**Olha, isso é estranho... Não o fato de você ser um fantasma... Ah, Ok, Anjo... Mas, o fato de eu estar falando com você pelo pensamento!**

**Ela soltou um risinho triste.**

**Tentei pensar em como alegrá-la... E uma idéia me ocorreu.**

**Conte-me mais sobre nossa amizade.**

**Ela sorriu, e, disse:**

**- Puxa a cadeira para mim?**

**Você não pode...?**

**- Não consigo! – disse ela.**

**Puxei a cadeira para ela, e, esta se sentou ao meu lado.**

**- Bom, eu ia te entregar uma rosa, quando você me olhou e disse sorrindo "Quero ser sua amiga...! Você quer ser minha amiguinha?" – ela soltou uma leve risadinha – desculpe, bom, eu disse que sim, pois eram poucos os que queriam ser amigos de um anjo... Ou como todos acreditam, fantasma... E, aí, eu ia te ver todos os dias! E nós ficamos amigas para sempre! – ela disse sorrindo.**

**Como eu morri?**

**- Acidente de carro! – respondeu ela.**

**Carros? Assim como você?**

**Ela assentiu, fitando as prateleiras.**

**- Você ainda quer ser minha amiga? – perguntei em voz alta.**

**Ela me olhou, o rostinho lindo de criança se iluminando com um enorme sorriso, os olhos antes tristes e pensativos, estavam agora alegres e esperançosos.**

**- Claro! – ela disse.**

**Mas, eu vou para uma escola... E, é longe daqui!**

**- E daí? – ela falou ainda em euforia – isso não é problema!**

**Sorri.**

**Os outros... Eles conseguem te ver?**

**- Seu amigo... Ou eu deveria dizer "Namorado"? – ela riu o som lindo, agora havia mudado, era de sinos tilintando – Consegue me ver! – ela continuou – e sua amiga também!**

**Ah, foi só o que pensei.**

**Ouvimos passos apressados.**

**- Tchau! – ela sorriu – até logo!**

**Até, pensei, espera!**

**- Sim? – perguntou ela.**

**Você não pode ficar invisível e continuar aqui comigo?**

**- Posso, mas tenho que entregar flores, para pessoas que delas precisam! – disse ela – mas, eu volto, hoje vou ficar no seu quarto! - Completou ates de sorrir e desaparecer!**

**Grunhi de frustração.**

**- Ah, Aninha! – disse Tom – Achou algo?**

**Minha frustração desapareceu imediatamente.**

**- Ela apareceu! – falei, e, depois contei-lhe tudo o que havia acontecido.**

**Ele era um bom ouvinte, escutou tudo pacientemente, e exclamou nos tempos certos.**

**- Legal! – ele disse – agora não a duvida, você é uma bruxa!**

**Eu revirei os olhos e empurrei-o da cadeira... Ele caiu sentado.**

Uma risadinha ecoou, a mesma risada que soava como tilintar de sinos.

- Isso foi engraçado! – disse a menina.

- Ahm, olá menina das flores! – Tom falou enquanto se levantava.

- Olá, Tom! – ela cumprimentou-o entusiasmada – tchau! Tenho que ir.

Será que as flores nunca acabam?

- Bom, acabar acabam... Mas, logo a cesta enche de novo! É um ciclo interminável! – disse ela olhando para a cesta, e, logo desaparecendo.

- Que Lindo! – exclamou uma garota, para a porta.

- SANDRA! VOLTA AQUÍ! ACABOU COM O DESFARCE! – gritou Amada enquanto ela e Sandra saiam correndo.

- Fofoqueiras! – eu e Tom falamos ao mesmo tempo, eu e ele pegamos em um livro verde-musgo em cima da mesa e falamos "Sorte hoje, amanhã, e, sempre".

- Amanhã, vamos embarcar! – Tom falou – Já fiz as malas, e, agora é só esperar!

Ele parecia ansioso.

É claro que eu já havia feito as malas, Tom ficou me apressando o dia todo.

Amanhã, eu estaria num lugar onde não conheço ninguém...

- Vais fazer varias amizades! – disse ela de novo.

Tom quase caiu da cadeira de novo.

- MAIS QUE SUSTO MENINA! – ele disse – quase morro aqui!

Olhei para a mão dela, a cesta estava quase vazia, e, de repente, ela se encheu de novo.

- Viu só? – perguntou ela.

Claro! Estranho... Você não deve cansar, por que é um anjo, mas... Deve ser entediante.

- E, é! – disse ela, alto demais para o silêncio.

Ouvimos passos de novo, e, a Sra. Cole apareceu, e, nos mandou ir dormir.

Eu e Tom nos levantamos suspirando.

Passei pelo Hall do orfanato, e, comecei a subir as escadas, com a certeza de que não iria conseguir dormir...

Caminhei suspirando até meu quarto.

Me sentei na cama, e, comecei a fuçar na minha mala, tendo certeza de que não esquecera nada importante.

- Quer ajuda? – perguntou a Menina das flores.

Sorri.

Claro!

Ela começou a me ajudar a vasculhar a minha mala.

- Vais para Hogwarts? – perguntou ela.

Aham! Vou.

Depois que guardamos tudo, ela disse:

- Tenho um presente para você! – disse ela, e, pegou um pequeno CD.

- Que é isso? – perguntei em voz alta.

- Escute, vai te fazer relaxar!

Comecei a relaxar, e, reconheci que as musicas eram tocadas em piano, pareciam Debussy.

A primeira era de Clair de lune, a segunda, Robert Pattinson, Kiss the Rain.

Foi impossível não relaxar ao som da musica, a menina das flores deu um sorriso satisfeito ao ver que eu havia gostado da musica.

Ela mesma estava cantando algumas delas.

Sorri para ela.

Obrigada.

A resposta dela foi:

- De nada! Sonhe com os anjos! – ela disse antes de rir, e, eu de adormecer.

_N/A: Aaah, desculpem pela demora! Aí, não resisti em colocar ela nesse capitulo!_

_Ela é tão doce, tão fofinha, tão cuti-cuti, tão..._

_Tá, Parei! _

_Dei uma de louca, né?_

_Desculpem! Acho que aquela profecia esta se cumprindo "Essa escritora ficara doidinha com as fics que anda escrevendo..."_

_Ahm, eu acho a lenda da menina das flores tão linda!_

_E, sobre a musica, eu amo Debussy do Clair de Lune, e, amo as musicas do Rob, principalmente as em piano, gosto das:_

_Kiss the Rain (Estou ouvindo agora)._

_Berceuse de Bella;_

_The Meadow;_

_Her;_

_Esme's Favorite;_

_Bella's Lullaby;_

_Stolen;_

_Stray Dog (Feat. Nikki Reed);_

_Almost Lover;_

_Never Think;_

_I will be your lover too;_

_Let me Sing;_

_To Roam;_

_I Was Broken;_

_Para ti mi amor, mi mas Bella flor _

_Iris;_

_Good Night My Angel;_

_Mas, as que amo mesmo são:_

_I was Broken;_

_Esme's Favorite;_

_Bella's Lullaby;_

_Berceuse de Bella;_

_Para ti mi amor, mi mas Bella flor;_

_Iris;_

_Good Night My Angel;_

_Kiss The Rain (AMO DEMAIS ESSA MUSICA! SÓ FALTAVA EU CHORAR QUANDO ESCUTO-A! E, ACREDITEM, JÁ ACONTECEU! EU JÁ CHOREI ESCUTANDO ESSA MUSICA!)._

_Stolen (Ah, Stolen e Kiss the Rain, são minhas mais amadas, com certeza! Amo essas duas musicas e quase choro ao escutá-las! Amo o Rob! Amo as músicas dele! Mas amo mais essa duas (Kiss the Rain and Stolen), Bye Bye!_

_Acho que é só! Até mais um Cap!_


	6. Embarque à Hogwarts

**Capitulo cinco: Embarque a Hogwarts.**

**Acordei com batidas na porta. Olhei em volta e vi que a Menina das flores havia desaparecido.**

**Olhei para a cama do meu lado, Amada não estava lá, meu reflexo foi olhar para o banheiro, a porta estava fechada, e, o chuveiro ligado.**

**Ótimo, daqui duas décadas ela abre a porta!**

**Suspirei, e, corri para ver minha bolsa. Livros, roupas, objetos pessoais... Tudo em seu devido lugar, até minha coruja estava quietinha.**

**As batidas na porta continuaram, e, eu abri a porta, mesmo já sabendo quem era.**

**- Bom-Dia Aninha! – falou Tom – ainda não está pronta?**

**Rolei os olhos, e, me preparei para uma resposta sarcástica.**

**- Bom-Dia Tom! – e depois rolei os olhos de novo – bom, olhe para mim... – falei mesmo que inutilmente, ele já estava olhando – Eu, diferentemente de você, Tom, Eu **_**durmo**_**! E não fico acordada até altas horas da noite! – falei irritada.**

**Ele riu.**

**- Bom, você tem que se arrumar... O trem sai logo...**

**- O trem saí às onze horas Tom! – cortei-o – e agora são seis e meia!**

**Ele vacilou e olhou para o relógio.**

**- Ops, desculpe! – ele falou enquanto saía do quarto – até daqui a pouco.**

**Acenei com a cabeça, e, corri para a porta do banheiro, ergui o punho e comecei a bater na porta.**

**- ANDA LOGO AMADA! MORREU AÍ DENTRO É? – perguntei brava.**

**- AAAH! ME DEIXA EM PAZ! – disse ela, mas, pude ouvi-la destrancar a porta do banheiro e desligar o chuveiro.**

**Longos dez minutos depois, e, ela saiu do banheiro.**

**Não tenho o costume de demorar no banho. Não sou feito a Amada.**

**Depois de cinco minutos eu saí do banheiro, a, Amada demorou trinta minutos para desligar o chuveiro, agora para se trocar e sair do banheiro são outros quinhentos**

**Desci rapidamente para o refeitório, eu tinha que comer algo antes de ir... Vai saber quanto tempo demoraria a viagem!**

**Peguei o básico de um café-da-manhã (Suco e Maçã).**

**Mas, não fui me sentar com Tom, em vez disso, me sentei-me à mesa de Dênis, Bianca, Amada, Samara, Olivia, e Gabriela estavam, Afinal, Nós ficaríamos sem se ver durante todo o tempo em que eu ficar em hogwarts.**

**Pude sentir o olhar de Tom as minhas costas, e, nem me atrevi devolvê-lo.**

**- Uau, deixou o Riddle para trás hoje, eh? – perguntou Dênis.**

**Sorri timidamente.**

**- Bom, nós vamos ficar sem nos ver por meses não é mesmo? – tentei não deixar escapar mais do que devia dizer.**

**Amada deu de ombros, e, Bianca me lançou um olhar triste.**

**- Detesto ficar longe de você, Aninha! – disse ela.**

**- Eu também não gosto da idéia! – falei.**

**Amada olhava algo as minhas costas.**

**Tentei não me virar, não queria encarar Tom. Mas, considerando o tanto que eu gostava dele, era quase impossível eu não olhá-lo, e, conseqüentemente, ficar deslumbrada com o que via.**

**- O Riddle não para de te fuzilar com o olhar! – comentou Amada, e, todos na mesa, menos eu, viraram-se, para olhar Tom – Mas, estranho... Ele não se importava de ficar sozinho... Ou melhor, ele gostava de ficar sozinho... Até aquele dia em que vocês tiveram que fazer trabalho, e, ficaram amigos... Eu me pergunto o que aconteceu naquele dia... – ela parou me lançando um olhar malicioso – por que, depois... Ele não sentava mais sozinho, e, agora está incomodado com a estória de você estar aqui... E não lá com ele! – ela olhou para trás e todos, menos eu, a imitaram.**

**Lacei a ele um olhar de loslaio, e, ele pareceu não perceber. Meu queixo quase caiu ao ver o quão lindo ele estava.**

**Vestindo roupas pretas – o uniforme da escola de Hogwarts – que contrastavam com os cabelos negros e a pele pálida, ele me tirou o fôlego.**

**Virei o olhar para a mesa, e, me xinguei um pouco alto de mais e a mesa me encarou.**

**- Que houve Aninha? – perguntou Dênis com um brilho no olhar, que se intensificou ainda mais quando ele disse meu nome.**

**- Nada! – falei, querendo me chutar.**

**- O Riddle está bonito, não é mesmo? – perguntou Amada.**

**Travei o maxilar com força, e, encarei a mesa.**

**Escutei pios vindos do andar de cima, provavelmente minha coruja. E corri para o andar de cima. Usando isso como desculpa.**

**Ouvi passos atrás de mim, mas, não me viro.**

**Fecho a porta do quarto, suavemente, e, vejo minha coruja piando.**

**- Rowena! – falei – você está com fome, eh?**

**Sim, Rowena é o nome da minha coruja. Tom havia me dito que existiam quatro "Casas" Em Hogwarts. E Rowena Ravenclaw ou Rowena Corvinal, era uma delas. **

**A Coruja piou novamente, e, eu fiquei me perguntando o que corujas comem...**

**Ratos, Cobras... Escorpiões... Ou o que?**

**Ratos... A vendedora havia me dado alguns ratos... Que tinham um feitiço para não deixar mal-odor no ambiente.**

**Peguei um rato – Ugh, que nojento –, ou melhor, tentei pegar um, mas, tive nojo, e, então pensei em soltar Rowena para que ela pegasse a própria comida, mas, uma mão pálida pegou o rato antes que eu abrisse à gaiola.**

**- Aqui está, Rowena! – disse Tom.**

**Fiquei tão surpresa que cambaleei alguns passos e caí no chão. Ele sorriu minimamente, e, caminhou até mim, e, me ajudou a levantar.**

**- Você está bem? – ele perguntou.**

**Assenti, ficando vermelha.**

**Ele deu um sorrisinho, e, depois se virou para Rowena.**

**- Espero que você esteja satisfeita, Rowena!**

**Ela piou de novo, parecendo confirmar o que Tom dizia.**

**Me sentei na cama, e, pedi:**

**- Ahm, Tom, será que você poderia sair... Para que eu possa colocar a roupa de hogwarts...?**

**Ele assentiu, e, saiu do quarto. Com um sorrisinho maroto.**

**Eu me troquei rapidamente. Já eram nove horas, e, eu já estava no Hall do orfanato. Sentada junto com Tom.**

**Eu estava tentando não olhar para ele, e, falhando miseravelmente, e, ofegando cada vez que olhava-o.**

**Ele estava radiante, como eu nunca o havia visto... E, ainda mais bonito do que de costume.**

**As horas começaram a se arrastar, mas, por fim, eram onze horas.**

**Eu estava com um grande frio na barriga, e, estava super nervosa.**

**E se ninguém gostasse de mim?**

**E, se tudo fosse apenas uma brincadeira?**

**E se?**

**O frio na barriga crescia cada vez mais. E, eu estava quase em pânico. Já Tom, ele parecia estar em êxtase.**

**Com uma calma apenas aparente, eu atravessei a sólida parede das plataformas nove e meia, e, entrei no trem que partia para Hogwarts...**


	7. No trem

**Capítulo seis: No trem.**

**Tom e eu dividíamos a mesma cabine. Eu sentia os olhos dele cravados em mim, embora eu estivesse olhando pela janela.**

**Comecei a corar diante de seus olhares.**

**- Aninha, você está muito bonita hoje... Ou melhor, você é bonita, e, fica bonita de qualquer jeito – disse ele.**

**Um sorriso involuntário se formou em meu rosto.**

**- Ahm, Obrigada Tom... – comecei minhas bochechas esquentando – você também fica bonito de qualquer jeito!**

**Ele sorriu, e, se levantou, para se sentar ao meu lado, ao invés de se sentar na minha frente.**

**Meu rosto esquentou ainda mais, quando ele passou as mãos frias em minha pele.**

**- Ah, Aninha... – ele começou e depois fechou os olhos, sorrindo – você tem noção do quanto eu gosto de você?**

**Ahm, não...?**

**Ah, nunca me passou pela cabeça um Tom Romântico... Caramba, eu nem sabia que o Tom poderia ser Romântico!**

**A porta da cabine se abriu, e, uma moça loira entrou.**

**- Ah, estou atrapalhando? – perguntou ela, ficando rosada.**

**Tom abriu os olhos, e, seu sorriso sumiu, meu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho.**

**- Não! – começou Tom – pode entrar... Qual seu nome?**

**A voz dele era irritada.**

**- Druella Rosier! – disse ela – desculpem... Vou procurar outro vagão!**

**- Não precisa! – falei – o resto do trem está cheio!**

**Tom me olhou, e, depois sorriu, enquanto dizia apenas para mim:**

**- Bom, vamos ter tempo para ficarmos a sós em Hogwarts... – o sorriso dele aumentou.**

**A Garota loira... A tal de Druella Rosier... Ou, algo do tipo... Pareceu começar a ficar desconfortável e ter a impressão de que estava "Segurando a vela".**

**- Ahm... – ela começou, o rosto minimamente rosa – Como vocês se chamam?**

**Tom olhou a garota, pensou um pouco, e, disse:**

**- Sou Tom Riddle!**

**Eu olhei para Tom, e, Respirei fundo, a cor deixando meu rosto os poucos.**

**- Sou Ana Helena Hunt – falei ainda nervosa.**

**Druella Sorriu.**

**- Legal! – e depois pensou – para que casa, querem ir?**

**- Sonserina! – Tom e eu respondemos.**

**Ela sorriu.**

**- Ah, sim... Em minha opinião, é a melhor casa de toda Hogwarts! – e depois estufou o peito – Toda a minha família é da Sonserina! E nós descendemos de uma linhagem de Sangues-Puros... Apenas pessoas que são Sonserinas e que tem sangue-puro entram para a nossa família! Minha família promove o casamento entre primos, e, por isso... Temos apenas Sonserinos e sangues-puros na nossa família! – disse ela, orgulhosamente.**

**Santo Deus! Casamento entre primos? Sangue-Puro? Melhor casa de Hogwarts? Família composta por apenas sangues-puros e Sonserinos?**

**Em que mundo estamos?**

**- De que família você descende? – Tom perguntou.**

**Druella olhou para ele e disse:**

**- Família Rosier! Já disse isso, detesto repetir... Sou Sangue-Puro!**

**Tom pensou e assentiu, abandonando a discussão.**

**- Ahm, e, por que apenas Sangues-Puros na sua família, Rosier? – perguntei.**

**Druella pareceu satisfeita, como se aquela fosse à pergunta que ela esperava.**

**- Papai me disse que, os sangues-puros estão em grande maioria, mas, há alguns bruxos, que preferem se casar com ralé, e, trouxas... Gerando mestiços! – disse ela em tom desdenhoso.**

**- Mestiços? – Tom estava interessado de novo, como se quisesse saber tudo sobre o mundo bruxo.**

**Druella olhou Tom e disse desconfiada:**

**- Sim, Mestiços... Não me diga que não sabes o que é!**

**Tom olhou-a desafiador:**

**- Não, Não sei! – disse ele, testando-a.**

**- Estás brincando? Como queres ir a Sonserina, se não tens a mínima noção do que é Mestiço? – ela respirou fundo, e, eu pensei seriamente na idéia de virar a cara, e, sair do vagão, ela era arrogante em demasia – Bom, - começou ela, a arrogância deixando suas feições – Mestiço é aquele que é metade bruxo, metade Trouxa... Por exemplo, Sua mãe é bruxa, e, o seu pai é trouxa... Você, conseqüentemente, é um mestiço! – disse ela, e, depois ficou séria – mas, há coisas piores do que mestiços, no nosso mundo! – continuou pensativa – ao menos, foi o que meu pai disse – acrescentou.**

**- Nosso mundo? – indaguei, distraída.**

**Druella olhou para mim, e, sorriu.**

**- Sim, o mundo bruxo...! – disse ela.**

**Tom ainda estava insatisfeito.**

**- Que é que Seu pai lhe disse? O que pode ser pior que Mestiços? – perguntou ele.**

**- Ralé... Trouxas, Abortos, Sangues-Ruins e outros! – disse Druella.**

**Antes que Tom abrisse a boca, uma mulher abriu a porta da cabine e perguntou:**

**- Querem algo do carrinho, queridos?**

**Tom, Druella e eu negamos, e, ela saiu aparentemente, insatisfeita.**

**Tom olhou para Druella, ansioso para continuar a discussão, e, eu tive a sensação de estar segurando Vela.**

**- E, o que é Ralé, Trouxas Sangues-Ruins e abortos? – perguntou Tom.**

**- Bom, não sei muito bem... Papai me diz que eles envergonham o nome dos bruxos... Ele diz, que preferia um Mestiço, a Ralé, Trouxas e Abortos... Sangues-Ruins são aqueles que podem fazer magia, mas, não são de Origem nobre... Isto é, não são sangues-puros, nem mestiços, eles são crianças trouxas que sabem fazer magia! Trouxas são aqueles que são normais e que não sabem fazer magia... E, Abortos são aqueles que são filhos de bruxos, mas, não sabem fazer magia! Isto é bem estranho, não? Um bruxo não saber fazer magia... Tsc, Tsc! – disse ela.**

**- E, o que é Ralé? – perguntou Tom, os olhos brilhantes.**

**- Não sei direito... Posso apenas especular! – disse ela.**

**Eu me levantei, e, abri a porta da cabine, os dois nem Perceberam.**

**Mas, quando fui sair da cabine...**

**- Quer fazer o favor de voltar aqui, Aninha? – Tom me perguntou, Irritado.**

**Não gostei nem um pouco da voz dele. Então virei às costas, e, saí.**

**- Aninha! – ele pediu – Faça o favor de voltar aqui!**

**Continuei de costas.**

**- Ana Helena Hunt, se, você não voltar agora, não se incomode em voltar! – ele ameaçou.**

**As lágrimas encheram meus olhos. Ele queria mandar em mim? E, disse que se eu não voltasse, ele não iria mais querer me ver?**

**Pois bem, por que é que ele não fica com a Sangue-Puro, mimada, loira, e, breve Sonserina, Druella Rosier?**

**Quer saber, eu sou mais eu!**

**Caminhei até um vagão vazio (Que era atrás do que eu estava), e, me sentei, mirei na janela, e, vi que começava a chover, e, o céu estava escuro.**

**Eu queria começar a chorar, e, dizer que eu não devia ter falado com ele daquele jeito. Dizer que eu iria pedir desculpas... Mas, e o meu orgulho?**

**E, se ele realmente gostasse de mim, ele teria vindo atrás de mim... Ele teria me procurado, mas, não, ele preferiu ficar com a Druella Rosier, falando sobre bruxos...**

**Droga de vida! Eu queria continuar no orfanato... Eu queria ser adotada... Eu queria nunca ter conhecido o Tom...**

**Eu queria não amar Tom Riddle!**

**Encostei a cabeça na janela, e, comecei a chorar. Bem baixinho para que ele não escutasse... E, olha só quem apareceu: A Menina das Flores.**

**- Que foi, Aninha? – perguntou ela angustiada.**

**Eu não conseguia encontrar minha voz, então balancei a cabeça.**

**- Fala Aninha! – pediu ela, sentando-se ao meu lado.**

**E não disse nada, apenas chorei ainda mais.**

**- Foi o Riddle, não foi? – perguntou ela.**

**Eu balancei a cabeça freneticamente, dizendo que não.**

**- Não precisa mentir! – ela disse – eu sei que foi ele!**

**E, sem que eu pudesse argumentar, ela atravessou a parede, e, eu aposto minha mão, que ela apareceu em outro vagão.**

**- Sério? – perguntou Tom, a voz parecia culpada – eu não sabia... Eu... Eu não fazia idéia!**

**Não escutei o resto da conversa, apenas fiquei quieta.**

**- Desculpe... Eu... Eu fui um tolo, Não fui? – perguntou ele, a voz angustiada.**

**Limpei meu rosto com a costas das mãos, e, continuei olhando para o nada. Tentando fingir que não estava chorando, e, tentando encontrar minha voz.**

**- Vou pedir desculpas a ela! – disse ele, a voz ainda angustiada.**

**Neste momento, um menino entrou na cabine, por alguns instantes eu congelei, achando que era Tom. Mas, não era. Ele era um menino qualquer, e, não estava sozinho, ele trazia umas duas meninas com ele. Uma loira, e, uma morena.**

**- Podemos ficar aqui? – ele perguntou.**

**Acenei positivamente.**

**- Qual seu nome? – a loira perguntou.**

**- Ana Helena Hunt! – falei, a voz rouca.**

**Ela sorriu.**

**- Sou Celeste Lovegood! – disse ela.**

**A Morena ao lado dela, disse:**

**- E eu Minerva McGonagoll! – disse ela.**

**Acenei.**

**- Eu sou Charlus Potter! – disse o menino.**

**- Legal, conhecer vocês! – falei, ainda com a voz rouca.**

**A porta da cabine se abriu de novo, e, eu olhei para a janela, com raiva de quem estava prestes a entrar.**

**- Aninha... – começou Tom.**

**- Vá embora – interrompi-o – Suma daqui.**

**Ele sorriu, e, se sentou ao meu lado. Continuei encarando a Janela.**

**- Quer mesmo que eu vá embora? – Tom perguntou.**

**- o que você acha? – perguntei, com raiva.**

**Desta vez, olhei para Charlus, e, sorri diante da expressão dele.**

**- Eu acho que não! – disse Tom.**

**Odeio como ele tem razão! Odeio como ele me conhece bem! ODEIO!**

**A raiva tomou o lugar da diversão, e, o meu sorriso sumiu.**

**- Pois eu discordo! – disse Charlus.**

**Olhei-o surpresa.**

**- Pela expressão da Ana...**

**- Aninha! – corrigi-o.**

**Charlus sorriu.**

**- Bom, pela expressão da Aninha, ela deve querer que você vá embora! – disse ele.**

**Tom olhou-o, e, desprezou o comentário.**

**- E então? – perguntou ele – quer mesmo que eu vá embora? Pois, se quiseres eu vou!**

**Respirei fundo, e, ignorei-o.**

**- Anda, Aninha, Responde! – disse ele.**

**Respirei fundo, me levantei, dei um tchauzinho para Charlus, Minerva e Celeste, e, saí da cabine.**

**Voltei para a cabine onde eu estava com Tom, e, me fechei lá. Druella havia saído.**

**A Porta se abriu, e, eu grunhi de frustração.**

**- Por que você está brava comigo? – ele perguntou.**

**Ignorei-o.**

**Tentei pensar em outra coisa. Comecei a pensar de como era antes de eu vir para Hogwarts, mas, aí eu acabei pensando em como Tom havia ficado do meu lado quando eu estivera doente.**

**Droga, de tudo o que eu poderia pensar... Tive que pensar logo nisso?**

**EU ME ODEIO!**

**- Anda, Aninha, me diz, por que você está brava comigo? – ele perguntou.**

**Ah, Por que, Tom?**

**Aaah, Você não faz idéia? Não mesmo?**

**Cínico!**

**- Você não tem idéia? – ironizei.**

**Ele me olhou surpreso.**

**- Não! – ele começou, e, ele parecia sincero – Eu só me lembro de estarmos conversando... Aí eu comecei a fazer perguntas sobre bruxos... E a Druella me respondeu... Então eu e ela começamos a conversar, e, você levantou e saiu... Mas, antes eu e a Druella estávamos falando sobre... – ele parou, vendo que minhas feições endureceram ao ouvir o nome de Druella – Ah, Fala Sério! Druella? – ele perguntou cético.**

**Fechei a cara para ele, e, a porta da cabine se abiu.**

**- Ah, achou que ia nos deixar sozinhos, Ana? – perguntou Celeste.**

**- Ah, Oi Celeste! – falei, sorrindo – e, me chamem de Aninha! Todo o mundo me chama assim!**

**Ela, Charlus e Minerva sorriram.**

**Os três se sentaram a minha frente, e, pareciam bem apertados.**

**A porta da cabine se abriu de novo, e, Uma menina. Ela era loira... Na verdade, seus cabelos pareciam ter sido feitos do mais puro ouro, e, ela era Beeem mais bonita que a Druella.**

**- Ahm, Eu posso me sentar aqui?**** – perguntou ela.**

**A voz dela lembrava levemente, o sotaque Francês.**

**- Pode! – falei.**

**Ela me deu um sorriso amigável.**

**Charlus arregalou os olhos, e, disse:**

**- Você é uma Veela? **

**Ela sorriu.**

**- Aaaah, você percebeu! – e depois o sorriso aumentou – Sim, eu sou uma Veela!**

**Celeste se mexeu no banco, para dar espaço a Veela.**

**- O que é uma veela? – Tom e eu perguntamos.**

**- Hm... Não dá para explicar... Aaaah, eu não sei explicar direito... – disse ela, pensativa.**

**-Ok! – falei – Qual seu nome?**

**Ela sorriu.**

**- Não se assustem, se não entenderem tudo bem... Ele é Francês, e, é estranho! – disse Ela.**

**- Acho que conseguimos entender! – disse Charlus.**

**Ela assentiu.**

**- Meu nome é: Loüíse Annê Clémence Pöésy Lá Varÿnd – disse ela, Corando em seguida.**

**Ahm, Loüíse me parece nome masculino... Mas...**

**Vai saber!**

**- Legal! – Charlus, Minerva, Celeste e eu dissemos.**

**A Porta do vagão se abriu, e, Druella Apareceu.**

**Tom olhou, e, fuzilou-a com o olhar, aparentemente, com raiva.**

**- Ahm, o vagão 'tá cheio! – falei – Celeste, Charlus, Minerva, Loüíse, Venham, vamos para outra cabine!**

**Charlus pareceu ser o primeiro a entender e se levantou, sendo seguido pelas meninas.**

**Quando chegamos à outra cabine, Charlus e Loüíse se sentaram ao meu lado, e, Minerva e Celeste noutro banco.**

**- De onde você vem, Loüíse? – perguntou Celeste.**

**- Venho da França... Na verdade, eu apenas nasci na frança, eu sou natural daqui! – ela explicou.**

**- Legal! – comentamos.**

**A porta da cabine se abriu, e, uma voz soou:**

**- Chegamos, podem desembarcar, e, deixem a bagagem aí, ela será levada mais tarde...**

**Minerva, Loüíse, Celeste, Charlus, eu e Tom que estava parado a porta, andamos até os corredores do trem, e, nos preparamos para descer.**

_**N/A: Olha eu aqui... Eu estava com saudades! Não consegui mais postar capítulos, por que as minhas "Atormentadoras" do Forms não me deixavam em paz!**_

_**Bom, sem dizer que eu estava fazendo outras coisinhas...**_

_**Ah, A Aninha tem um gênio e tanto, não?**_

_**Pobre Tom... Ah, mas, muita coisa vai acontecer nessa fic!**_

_**Me aguardem!**_

_**Agradecimentos:**_

_**Ahm, esse capitulo é dedicado a minha Beta-Reader, desse capitulo, e, de mais umas fanfics... Ela vai betar essa capitulo, e, o resto da fic, já que a minha outra beta está viajando.**_

_**Sem dizer que a minha beta me deixou usar o nome dela na fic!**_

_**Sim, minha beta é a Loüíse! Ela nasceu na frança, e, foi registrada lá, mas, veio para o Brasil quando a mãe se separou do pai... Mas, ela vai visitar a mãe dela (Que mora em Paris), sempre que tem férias!**_

_**Bom, eu adoro essa fic, e, ela virou meu Xodó, e, pelo que parece, da Loüíse também... Te adoro!**_

_**Bom, além de agradecer a minha grande amiga e Beta-Reader, Loüíse, eu agradeço A quem comenta minhas fics, e, a quem lê!**_

_**PS: Eu vou continuar postando capítulos da fic/livro Vampiros! E, o Rick Vontage é só meu!**_


	8. O Chapéu Seletor e a Reconciliação

**Capítulo sete: O Chapéu Seletor e a Reconciliação com Tom Riddle.**

**Eu e o nosso "Pequeno grupinho", desembarcamos do Trem, ainda tímidos, afinal, além de nós mesmos, nós não conhecíamos ninguém.**

**- Bom, é agora ou nunca! – disse Charlus tentando parecer confiante.**

**- Eu prefiro o nunca! – comentou Loüíse nervosa, que estava prestes sair correndo a qualquer momento.**

**- Ah, qual é? Nós somos bruxos, podemos fazer qualquer coisa! Isso vai ser batata! – exclamou Celeste, que aparentava estar calma.**

**- Batata? Celeste, nós vamos ser selecionados por uma batata? – perguntou Minerva, Confusa.**

**- Não, né! Ah, Mi, é só que eu gosto de Batatas, ué, não posso? – reclamou Celeste.**

**- Pode, Ué! – zombou Minerva, nervosa.**

**- Aí, eu nunca me senti tããão nervosa assim! Nunca! – comentei.**

**- É, idem, Aninha! – Tom disse.**

**Ignorei-o, eu ainda estava brava com ele.**

**- Bom, - começou Charlus – Lavamos nós!**

**- Lavamos? Nós, nos lavamos, Charlus? – perguntou Loüíse.**

**- Ele quis dizer "La Vamos", e, não lavamos! – explicou Celeste.**

**Loüíse assentiu, tentando não rir.**

**Nós respiramos fundo, e, avançamos.**

**[...]**

**A seleção já havia se iniciado, e, estávamos separados, Mi e Charlus lá atrás, Céu e Loü La na frente, e eu e Tom no meio.**

**Estávamos todos, uma pilha de nervos, Loü olhava para os lados a todo o momento e ficava branca, antes de recuperar a cor e repetir o ato umas cinqüenta vezes, Céu fitava o chão e sorria serenamente, Charlus encarava o Teto abobalhado, Mi quase dava pulos de nervoso, ela olhava para a mesa da Grifinória e suspirava, Tom olhava para a mesa da Sonserina, assentia, sorria e virava-se para trás, para me olhar.**

**E eu, bom, eu estava observando tudo o que o Tom fizesse.**

**Pode me chamar de boba, tonta, ridícula, criança, mas... Observar Tom para mim era a melhor terapia contra o nervosismo.**

**E, Tom, bom, Tom apenas sorria. Eu não sei se era de mim, ou se era pra mim.**

**- Aninha? – ele chamou.**

**Hora de ser sarcástica, Aninha, não seja boa com ele, mostre para ele que você ainda está brava com ele.**

**- Que é, Riddle? – perguntei seca.**

**Ele me observou atento a tudo.**

**- Desculpe! – ele disse – realmente, eu fui um Tolo, me perdoe, por favor! **

**Olhei para o chão. Os olhos dele eram minha franqueza.**

**- Desculpar-te pelo quê, exatamente, Riddle? – continuei no mesmo tom de antes.**

**Os olhos azuis dele, ficaram marejados por um instante, e, então ele, ainda com os olhos marejados, sorriu tristemente, e, disse:**

**- Por aquilo na cabine – ele disse, ficando vermelho.**

**Suspirei. Eu não consigo ficar brava com ele. Eu o amo, não consigo odiá-lo.**

**- Ah, eu... Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Tom! – eu disse.**

**- Mas, você me desculpa? – insiste ele.**

**Suspirei de novo.**

**- E, eu por acaso, consigo dizer 'não' para você? – perguntei – eu desculpo, mas, se fizeste isso de novo pode esquecer que existo! – ameacei.**

**Ele me deu um sorriso enorme e feliz e disse:**

**- Eu aprendo com meus erros, Aninha, isso não vai se repetir! Eu juro! – disse ele, enquanto se aproximava mais de mim.**

**- Tom, nós estamos no meio de um monte de gente... Tom, aqui não! – comecei, quando ele pôs a mão em minha cintura.**

**Na realidade, eu nem sabia o que ele iria fazer, mas, por via das duvidas...**

**Eu ficava mais nervosa a cada segundo que se passava.**

**- Aí, céus... Será que vai demorar muito? – perguntou Loüíse.**

**- Tomara que não! – disse Mi.**

**- Aaaah, eu estou tããão... Tããão... – começou Charlus.**

**- Tão o que, Potter? – perguntou Tom.**

**Charlus olhou para ele, com aparente desconforto, e disse:**

**- Nervoso, Riddle, nervoso – disse ele.**

**- Ah, eu estou bem calma! – ponderou Céu.**

**- Como você consegue, Céu? – perguntei.**

**- Ficar calma? – perguntou ela, e, eu fiz que sim – É muito simples! Penso em coelhinhos fofos!**

**Tom gargalhou.**

**- Coelhinhos fofos? – e gargalhou de novo – isto não é para acalmar e sim para rir!**

**- Ah, Riddle, e rir, não serve para acalmar? – ela riu.**

**Nós gargalhamos, e, um Professor com cabelos acajus (Ruivos), apareceu à porta. Eu reconheci-o de imediato. Era o Prof. Dumbledore!**

**- Ah, Srta. Hunt, Sr. Riddle, é um prazer revê-los! – disse ele sorrindo – vamos? – completou nos chamando.**

**Nós nos encaminhamos até o salão principal, e, paramos a frente de um banquinho.**

**No banquinho havia um chapéu. Meio velhinho. Mas, ainda sim, parecendo místico.**

**- Quando eu chamar seus nomes, levantem-se, coloquem o chapéu! – disse Dumbledore – Ana Helena Hunt! – ele chamou sorrindo.**

**Ah, lindo! Por que eu sou a primeira? A sorte e o universo conspiram contra mim!**

**Caminhei até onde estava o banquinho, e, me sentei, nervosa.**

**Assim que o chapéu tocou minha cabeça, ele falou:**

**- Hmmm... Difícil, coragem, sangue-frio, uma mente pura... Hmm... Pode ser tanto Sonserina quanto Grifinoria...**

**- Sonserina, por favor! – pedi.**

**- ah, se desejas... SONSERINA – ele gritou a ultima palavra para todo o salão.**

**A mesa mais perto de mim aplaudiu.**

**Charlus e Mi fizeram cara decepcionada, mas, eu disse apenas sussurrando 'ainda vamos ser amigos', e, então os dois sorriram.**

**[...]**

**Aaah, A cerimônia estava no fim.**

**Mi e Charlus: Grifinória.**

**Céu: Corvinal.**

**Tom e Loüíse: Sonserina.**

**E, eu havia conhecido outra menina, Murta era o nome dela.**

**Murta foi para a Lufa-Lufa, sendo assim, nosso grupo ficou todo dividido, mas, ninguém achou ruim.**

**Assim a saudade aumentava.**

**[...]**

**Ahm, eu estou quase dormindo na mesa. Estou morrendo de sono. Aff. Ainda bem que já vamos dormir.**

**[...]**

**Hmmm... as camas daqui são muito mais quentes que as de lá. Quentes, macias... dá para dormir um ano todo.**

**Aaaah, que sono. Também depois de ter comido tanto...**

**Tudo esta ficando escuro... ah, boa-noite.**

**[...]**

**E então eu durmo. E, só irei acordar daqui algumas horas...**

**Boa-Noite. Até daqui a pouco...**

N/a: Bom, é isso... Ficou bobinho, né?

Mas por hoje é só.

Bom, agradecendo os Reviews (Desde o primeiro capitulo):

Ana Helena: É, deu para perceber que você é histérica, e, tudo mais. Sou muito perceptiva, Aninha!

Que bom que você gostou, e, eu imaginei que você fosse gostar de fazer par com o Tom. Que bom que você gostou!

Helena Carter: Hm... Para saber sobre o próximo capitulo, só esperando e lendo, Beijos!

Luciana Alves: Ah, ela nem sofreu tanto assim! Não faz graça, não! Continue lendo!

Isa Tkm: Que bom que você acha isso, Isa. Afinal o F. F. era seu, né? Ah, eu não vou te deixar na mão. Comente sempre! Beijos!

Ana Shirley: Nossa, eu escrevo tão bem assim? Bom, acho que já dá para perceber o que a Aninha sente pelo Riddle, né? Continue lendo!

Isa: Ah, Sim, O Dênis gosta da Aninha, e, a única pessoa, além dele que sabe, é o Tom – e eu. Afinal, Riddle é bem perceptivo, Não? Sim, Riddle sabe ser... Ahm, usando suas palavras, Fofo... Bom, quando ele quer... Beijos.

Isa: Ah, você amou minha fic? Mesmo? Ai que bom! Puxa, ganhei o ano! Só um autor sabe qual é a importância de uma Review. Ou seja, quando a Review é boa, nossa, ganhamos o dia... E quando não é... Bom, que bom que você Amou minha fic! Volte sempre!

Sabriininha-Cullen-Potter: Há, Há... Agora muitas querem ser a Aninha... Ou o Riddle... Sim, ela tem muita sorte. Oba, mais uma que gosta da minha fic! Mas, muita coisa vai acontecer nessa fic... Mas, acho que Riddle e Ana vão ficar juntos... Eu disse ACHO e não tenho certeza.

Sabriininha-Cullen-Potter: He, He, eu também amo a menina das Flores, por isso ela está na minha fic! Pode deixar, Beijos.

Helena Carter: Um tiquinho? Ah, Helena... Ele é M-U-I-T-O chato! E, eu prometo não fazer mais a Aninha chorar pelo Tom! Realmente, ele não merece! Insensível é pouco! Não, Tom Riddle nunca Muda! Aff. Fazer o que, né? Bom, pulando a parte da conversinha, e, voltando a Review. Eu acho que você não devia estar odiando o Tom, nem a Druella, não foi por mal, né? Ah, Ok, que ela causa discórdia, causa!

Loüíse: Eu não tenho nem palavras para agradecer! Você é como uma irmã para mim! Te amo sua louca! Mas, Valeu pela Review! Volte sempre!

Bom, é isso!


	9. Companheiras de Quarto

**Capítulo oito: Companheiras de quarto.**

**Acordei exatamente às cinco e meia da manhã. Minhas companheiras de quarto estavam acordadas também, e, teríamos mais ou menos uma hora até as seis e meia para conversarmos.**

**Bom, Loüíse era a única que eu conhecia.**

**- Hmmm... – começou uma morena e bonita – eu sou Megan... Megan LeClaire – Completou sorrindo levemente, seus olhos antes verdes claros, atingiram uma tonalidade verde amendoado – Bom, não querendo me gabar, mas... Eu sou Sangue-Puro, mas... Sabe, eu estou pouco me lixando por essa questão de sangue... O que importa é o Caráter.**

**Sorri levemente com o que Megan havia acabado de falar.**

**- Hmm... – começou uma ruiva, com sardas – Eu sou Demi... Demi Stocker – acrescentou tímida – Bom, eu também sou Sangue-Puro, mas... Ah, eu também não dou a mínima para isso. Se eu quiser me casar com um mestiço, eu me caso e pronto.**

**Sinceramente, eu acho que a única que ligava para essas baboseiras de Sangue-Puro é a Druella.**

**Uma com cabelos num tom de Loiro-acinzentado sorriu, passou os dedos por entre os cabelos, e, disse:**

**- Bom... Eu sou Anita... Anita Lavander – disse ela – sou mestiça – disse, temerosa – papai é bruxo, mamãe é trouxa.**

**Reprimi um suspiro, só eu é que era trouxa.**

**- Bom – disse Loüíse – Sou Loüíse... Meu nome todo é complicado, então digamos, que... Diminuindo-o, ele fique Loüíse La Varÿnd – completou – Sou sangue-puro, mas, não ligo para a questão de 'sangue', ligo para o caráter e personalidade da pessoa.**

**Megan, Demi, Anita e Loüíse me olharam.**

**Reprimi um suspiro.**

**- Sou Ana Helena Hunt – eu respirei fundo duas vezes – e... eu sou... Nascida trouxa – acrescentei nervosa.**

**Megan e Demi sorriram. Anita fez uma cara surpresa.**

**- Mesmo? Eu poderia jurar que você é sangue-puro! – afirmou ela.**

**- Ah, Anita, esquece isso! Bah, questão de sangue não define o caráter! – disse Demi.**

**- Eu concordo! – disse Megan sorrindo, e, vindo se sentar na minha cama – Sabe, Ana...**

**- Aninha!**

**- Ah, Ok, Aninha... Não importa se você é mestiça, sangue-puro ou sangue rui... – ela parou e depois olhou para as amigas, antes de continuar – Ou nascida trouxa – acrescentou – Isto não vai mudar quem você é!**

**- É – disse Loüíse – por exemplo... – ela começou – Druella Rosier, é uma descarada, nojenta, Hipócrita, ridícula... E, é sangue-puro... Ah, acrescentem mais um item a lista: Ela é super convencida! – disse ela desdenhosamente.**

**- Rosier? – perguntou Anita levantando-se bruscamente de sua cama – eu quero que ela vá para o inferno! Aquela menina é a discórdia encarnada! Dá-lhe! – disse ela irritada – eu estava no trem e ela ficou me ridicularizando por ser mestiça – completou com lágrimas aos olhos – eu concordo com você Loüíse.**

**- Ah – falei – Parece que eu não sou a única a ter problemas com a Rosier! – afirmei com rancor, se dependesse de mim, ela estava a dez palmos do chão.**

**- Você também? – perguntou Demi – ah, eu também tenho ódio dela. Aliás, o que ela fez a você, Aninha? – perguntou ela interessada.**

**- Ela tentou separar a Aninha do namorado dela! – disse Loüíse.**

**- E quem é ele? – perguntou Anita.**

**- Tom Riddle – disse Loüíse.**

**- Ah, é? – dessa vez quem pareceu indignada foi Megan – nossa, então todas nós odiamos a ridícula da Rosier! FORA ROSIER! – gritou ela.**

**- FORA ROSIER! – entoamos, e, depois tivemos um ataque de risos.**

**[...]**

**Eu estava sentada ao lado Loüíse na minha primeira aula. Poções. O Professor se chamava: Slughorn. Horácio Slughorn. Ele era super puxa-saco. Logo que bateu os olhos em mim e em Tom, ele disse:**

**- Aaaah... Vamos testar o que vocês sabem sobre poções... – começou, e depois pensou – Alguém aqui saberia me dizer o que eu obtenho se colocar Asfódelo em Pó em uma infusão de Losna?**

**Tom e eu levantamos o braço. Ele sorriu.**

**- Sim... Srta...? – perguntou ele.**

**- Hunt, senhor. Ana Helena Hunt! – informei.**

**- Aaaah, Sim, Srta. Hunt... – disse ele piscando para mim.**

**- Asfódelo em pó e losna fazem uma poção para adormecer tão forte (Junto com os outros ingredientes) que é conhecida como a poção do Morto-Vivo – falei num sopro. Eu não havia decorado. Apenas me lembrei do que tinha lido. Já que no orfanato não tínhamos nada melhor para fazer nas férias.**

**- Isso mesmo! – disse ele – parabéns! Vinte pontos para sua casa! – acrescentou – Ah, aliás, qual é ela?**

**- Sonserina! – falei enquanto eu, Loüíse, Megan, Anita e Demi tossíamos para esconder a risadinha ao vermos a cara de Druella. Ela ficou abismada que eu... A nascida trouxa, conseguisse ser mais inteligente do que ela a sangue-puro.**

**- Ah, sim... A casa da qual sou diretor... Pois bem, – ele disse, ainda sorrindo – vinte pontos para Sonserina... – e depois parou – Ah, agora, alguém poderia me dizer qual é a utilidade de Um Bezoar e onde podemos encontrá-lo?**

**Tom, eu e Druella levantamos as mãos.**

**- Sim, Srta...? – perguntou ele, olhando para Druella.**

**Minha raiva devia estar estampada no meu rosto. Já que ela riu.**

**- Druella Rosier – falou ela, arrogantemente – eu descendo de uma linhagem de sangues-puros...**

**- Srta. Rosier... – falou Slughorn –... Eu apenas quero me responda à pergunta. Você poder-me-á falar sobre a sua família mais tarde... Se, eu quiser ouvir – completou severamente.**

**Abafei uma risada. Megan, Demi, Loüíse, Anita e Tom fizeram o mesmo.**

**- Ah – disse ela, as bochechas rosadas –, bom... Bezoar serve para... Ãããã... Para... Preparar a poção... Do... – ela parou – para preparar a poção do... Da... Ah... A poção da... Da... Humildade...? – acrescentou, parecendo confusa.**

**Slughorn não gostou da resposta.**

**- Resposta errada, Srta. Rosier – disse, e depois acrescentou: - A próxima que responder a uma pergunta, saiba a resposta, e não levante a mão apenas para fazer-se de inteligente e dizer que és sangue-puro – disse ele, bravo.**

**Um grande sorriso se formou em minha face, poxa, o prof. Havia acabado de ter chamado a Rosier de burra. Não diretamente, mas, havia chamado-a de **_**Burra.**_

**- Mas, então... Alguém sabe para que sirva e onde posso encontrar Bezoar? – perguntou Slughorn novamente.**

**Tom e eu levantamos a mão. Olhei de esguelha para a Rosier. Simplesmente não consigo chamá-la de 'Druella'.**

**- Bom, como a Srta. Hunt já respondeu... Vamos dar a chance ao Sr... – ele parou.**

**- Riddle. Tom Servolo Riddle – falei antes de Tom abrir a boca.**

**Ele (Tom) me fitou, e, depois sorriu.**

**- Ah... – Slughorn pareceu ligeiramente tonto – Bom, então, Sr. Riddle, qual a resposta?**

**- Bezoar é uma pedra encontrada no estomago de uma cabra, que pode nos salvar da maioria dos venenos – disse Tom, tão ligeiro quanto eu.**

**- Ah, Sim! – disse Slughorn – Parabéns, meu rapaz, vinte pontos para...**

**- Sonserina – informei-o.**

**- Bom, vinte pontos para Sonserina – Slughorn parou – e, eu tenho a vaga impressão de que o Sr. Riddle e a Srta. Hunt já se conhecem – ele especulou.**

**Eu senti o calor inundando meu rosto, e, varias pessoas curiosas se viraram para me olhar e para olhar para Tom.**

**Anita, Loüíse, Megan e Demi me olharam e sorriram.**

**- Aaaah, bem... Não é apenas impressão, Professor – disse Demi – eles realmente se conhecem e há muito tempo.**

**- Ah, é? – perguntou Slughorn – e... De onde vocês se conhecem?**

**Eu afundei na cadeira. Só então percebi que Charlus e Minerva estavam ali. E, que pelo visto, eles estavam tentando chamar a minha atenção há muito tempo.**

**- Ops – murmurei para Loüíse – eu acho que a Mi e o Charlus querem falar conosco!**

**- E, pelo visto – começou ela alto de mais – há muito tempo... – e depois acenou para eles.**

**Acenei também. Tom pareceu incomodado com o grande sorriso que Charlus deu a me ver acenar para ele.**

**- E então...? – perguntou Slughorn, eu despertei do transe, e, olhei para frente, não sem dar uma ultima olhadinha em Tom – De onde o Sr. Riddle e a Srta. Hunt se conhecem?**

**Corei e tentei me afundar ainda mais na cadeira. E, olhe que era apenas o meu primeiro dia de aula.**

**- Do lugar de onde nós moramos – disse Tom, que parecia não estar nem um pouco constrangido.**

**- Ah – disse Slughorn – Bom, como faltam apenas dez minutos para a próxima aula de vocês, podem guardar seus materiais.**

**Loüíse e eu nos levantamos em silêncio. Quando fomos guardar os nossos ingredientes, Charlus parou ao meu lado, e Minerva ao lado de Loüíse.**

**- Nossa hein Aninha, nem fala mais 'Oi' para os amigos – brincou Charlus.**

**- Ahm, desculpe-me, Charlus – eu disse – isso não vai mais acontecer.**

**- Nossa, – começou Mi – Você, eu, a Aninha, a Céu, o Charlus, as suas companheiras de quarto odeiam a Rosier, não?**

**- Ah, com toda a certeza! – concordou Loü.**

**-Então... – começou Charlus e depois corou – eu sei que... Grifinórios e Sonserinos não são amigos, mas...**

**- Charlus, independentemente da casa a qual pertenço, eu vou continuar sendo sua amiga! – interrompi-o.**

**- Ok... – continuou Charlus – Mas, eu queria saber se você quer se sentar na nossa mesa na hora do almoço. E então, você vai?**

**- Creio que a Aninha tenha outros planos para essa tarde, Potter, Passar o almoço na mesa da Sonserina, sentada comigo é um desses planos – disse a Voz de Tom, antes que eu abrisse a boca.**

**- Eu acho que eu fiz essa pergunta a Aninha e não a você, Riddle – disse Charlus carrancudo.**

**- Pois, eu acho que se eu quisesse, eu poderia responder afinal que, a boca é MINHA e não SUA, Potter – disse Tom friamente, enquanto cruzava os braços, parecia que ele estava tentando dizer: "E, ah, caso você não tenha percebido, a Aninha também é MINHA e não SUA, Potter".**

**Ter tal pensamento me fez corar ainda mais. Já que, Tom poderia nem gostar tanto assim de mim.**

**Ah, claro... E, ele estaria quase saindo nos murros e chutes com o Charlus por nada... E, eu nasci ontem...**

**- Mas, eu creio que quem deva me dar a resposta e decidir é ELA é não VOCÊ, Riddle – fungou Charlus irritado.**

**Minhas companheiras de quarto, e Loüíse e Minerva se entreolharam ansiosas. Já eu, estava pensando em como impedir Tom e Charlus de começarem uma briga.**

**- Sabe, Potter... Eu acho que você vem sem senso... Pois você perdeu a noção do perigo! – falou Tom, que estava prestes a explodir.**

**- Ah, é? – perguntou Charlus, meio nervoso – pois saiba que: EU NÃO TENHO MEDO DE VOCÊ!**

**- Pois deveria! – disse Tom.**

**- Mesmo? E por quê? – provocou Charlus.**

**- Por que se eu quiser, Potter, você já era! – explodiu Tom - você é ridículo! Se, não... Não... Olha, eu só não digo, por que há meninas aqui, e isso seria grosseiro! Mas, cuidado Potter! E, se não quiser que eu a proíba de falar com você, se comporte! – gritou Tom, fazendo todos, inclusive Slughorn olharem.**

**- Ora, ora, parece-me que está havendo uma crise de ciúmes, por parte do Sr. Riddle – disse Slughorn se aproximando.**

**Crise de ciúmes... Que infantil!**

**Tom de um sorrisinho, e, disse:**

**- É, senhor, foi isso mesmo – e depois fuzilou Charlus com o olhar – mas, acho que eu já deixei bem claro a resposta a sua pergunta, não foi Potter?**

**Charlus retribuiu o olhar, furioso para Tom, e disse:**

**- Creio que sim... Riddle – ele pronunciou o nome de Tom com puro desprezo.**

**Quando Charlus passou, eu segurei seu braço discretamente e falei:**

**- Na próxima aula, eu faço dupla com você! – e depois dei um sorrisinho.**

**O sorriso de Charlus era ofuscante.**

**- Ah! – disse ele – agora eu sei o porquê de dizerem "Perdemos a batalha, mas não perdemos a guerra" ou algo assim! – ele olhou para Tom vitorioso.**

**Tom fuzilou-o com o olhar e disse:**

**- Ah, Potter... Só um aviso: Eu nunca desisto! – e depois Charlus virou as costas, e, arrastou Minerva junto com ele murmurando um: 'Tchau Aninha, até a próxima aula'.**

**Minhas companheiras de quarto saíram e sendo assim, eu fiquei sozinha com Tom.**

**Mas, logo comecei a andar em direção a minha próxima sala de aula, sendo seguida por ele (Tom).**

_**N/A: Olê, Olê, Olá, o Tom Riddle vêm aí... Olê, Olê, Olá, O Tom Riddle Vê aí...**_

_**Xi, Pirei de vez! *Risadinha***_

_**Bom, sabem naquela parte em que eu coloquei "FORA ROSIER".**_

_**Então, eu tirei isso de uma frase do filme "Alice in wonderland" ou Alice no país das maravilhas.**_

_**É daquela parte que eles dizem assim "FORA CABEÇUDA", mas, aqui é fora Rosier...**_

_**Ahm, quem sabe eu não posto o nono capitulo hoje também?**_

_**Aguardem!**_


	10. Charlus contra Tom

**Capitulo nove: Charlus contra Tom.**

**Tom e eu caminhávamos para a nossa próxima aula, que era de Transfiguração.**

**Foi Tom quem quebrou o silêncio.**

**- Aninha... Eu acho que eu tive um ataque, ali... Desculpe-me! – pediu ele.**

**-Não sou eu quem tem que te desculpar, Tom. É o Charlus! – e depois parei – Poxa, eu achei que você fosse matá-lo!**

**- É – falou Tom sorrindo – essa idéia não saía da minha cabeça!**

**Funguei irritada, e, corri até a sala. Tom pegou meu braço, quando eu ia passar pela porta.**

**- Nossa, calminha... Eu disse que a idéia era matar ele, e, não você! – falou Tom rindo.**

**- E você fala assim... Rindo? Caramba Tom! Você não tem consciência para te atormentar a noite, não? – questionei.**

**Ele continuou rindo, enquanto respondia.**

**- Acho que não... – e depois ele soltou uma gargalhada ruidosa – mas, você não precisa ter medo... Eu não vou fazer nada para você... A não ser que você queira!**

**Bufei enquanto ele ria.**

**Logo que eu passei pela porta, Charlus se virou para mim, sorriu e disse:**

**- Senta aqui, Aninha!**

**Tom parou de gargalhar assim que escutou o que Charlus havia dito.**

**- Ela. Não. Vai. – ele disse pausadamente.**

**Segurei o braço de Tom.**

**- Tom, eu havia dito para ele, que nessa aula eu iria me sentar com ele! – falei.**

**Tom pareceu furioso, comigo e com Charlus.**

**- Você não vai! – Tom disse.**

**- Desculpe, Tom! – falei e comecei a andar em direção à Charlus, Tom me pegou pela capa, e, eu quase caí, mas, ele me segurou.**

**- Eu já disse. Você não vai! – disse ele.**

**- Mas Tom! Eu prometi! Agora eu vou! – afirmei tentando me soltar.**

**Quando consegui me soltar, corri um pouquinho, até que cheguei a Charlus.**

**Tom estava ao meu lado.**

**- Eu disse 'não', você sabe o significado dessa palavra, Potter? – perguntou Tom, friamente.**

**- É claro que sei, Riddle, mas, quem tem que querer vir ou não, é a Aninha! – disse Charlus olhando para Tom com desprezo.**

**Comecei a suspirar, até que vi Megan entrando.**

**- MEGAN! – Exclamei – Você é a minha salvação! – e depois quando ela veio ao meu lado curiosa e surpresa – posso me sentar com você?**

**Megan pareceu entender, e, sorriu:**

**- Claro, Aninha! A Demi ia se sentar comigo, mas, ela passou mal e foi para a ala hospitalar! – disse Megan – venha, tem um lugar vago logo ali! Riddle pode sentar-se atrás de nós! – e depois me arrastou até o lugar que ela havia apontado.**

**Nós duas nos sentamos e ela disse:**

**- Nossa, eu achei que o Riddle fosse matar o Potter naquela hora!**

**- Pois é! – falei – o Tom havia me dito que a idéia havia passado pela cabeça dele!**

**- Nossa! – exclamou Megan – o Riddle não tem consciência, não?**

**- Acho que não! – falei – ah, sei lá... Sabe, eu acho que é normal que ele fique com ciúmes, depois de tanto tempo sendo amigos... Eu acho que ele tem direito de ter ciúmes, sabe, Megan – disse pensativa.**

**- Uau! – disse Megan – espere só até as girls ficarem sabendo! Vai ser o assunto do ano! "Tom Riddle pensa em cometer um homicídio contra Charlus Potter, por ele estar xavecando a Namorada dele: Ana Helena Hunt" – e depois ela riu – podia até virar manchete no profeta diário!**

**- Engraçadinha! – comentei – mas... Sei lá, você acha que ele gosta de mim?**

**- Se eu acho? – ela perguntou incrédula – eu tenho certeza de que ele... – Ela parou vendo algo as minhas costas – é o Professor mais chato de toda Hogwarts – acrescentou falsamente.**

**- Hã? – perguntei enquanto me virava para trás. Ah, ela havia dito aquilo, Por que o Tom estava ali.**

**- Dããã! O Binns é o Professor mais chato de toda Hogwarts! – afirmou ela, me olhando como se dissesse "Não dá bandeira, Aninha!".**

**- Ah, claro! – eu disse me virando para frente – as 'girls' disseram isso! Elas até falaram que ele é como se fosse um morto... E que dá vontade de dormir na aula dele! Será que é culpa dele ou da matéria?**

**- Ah, sei lá! – falou Megan que parecia ter gostado da minha atuação – talvez seja dos dois! Mas, nós vamos saber quando tivermos aulas com ele!**

**- É! – concordei – Ãããã, Megan... Você não viu a Anita, ou a Loü? – perguntei mudando de assunto.**

**- Não... Elas estão junto com a Demi lá na Ala hospitalar! – afirmou ela.**

**- Ah! O que aconteceu com a Demi? – perguntei.**

**- Ela estava vindo comigo, mas, quando foi descer de uma escada, ela cambaleou, caiu e ainda vomitou no chão! Aí as Girls disseram que iam levar ela até a Ala Hospitalar! E, disseram que iam ficar lá, para ver o que era, e se elas tinham! – comentou Megan.**

**- Tomara que não seja muito grave! – falei.**

**- É! – disse Megan e depois riu – Sabe, eu fiquei sabendo que a Rosier está lá na ala hospitalar também!**

**- É? Por quê? – perguntei desejando que ela estivesse muito machucada.**

**- Ela tomou uma poção que a fez passar mal! Era uma poção que ela tomava todos os dias, mas, parece que alguém trocou as poções e ela tomou à errada e assim, ela passou mal! – disse Megan.**

**- E, já sabem quem foi? – perguntei.**

**- Não. – disse ela – mas, acham que foi uma de nós, já que não escondemos que não gostamos dela! – e depois riu – mas, se vissem como ela é, saberiam que ela não é flor que se cheire! Por que é que todos acham que as sangues-puros são perfeitinhas e não tem podres? Pff. Afe, todos sabem que ninguém é perfeito, por que se fossem, eu garanto que o mundo seria melhor! – concluiu ela – Né?**

**- É. – concordei – eu até tenho certeza disso. – e depois ri – se o mundo fosse perfeito, a Rosier não iria existir!**

**- É. – disse ela rindo – você tem razão.**

**Um moço de cabelos negros, pele pálida, e dono de uma beleza muito, mas, muito grande, chegou ao meu lado.**

**- Você é que é a Hunt? – perguntou ele, e, para completar, ele tinha uma voz estonteante.**

**- Sou. – e depois parei – e você?**

**- Sou Cygnus Black! – disse ele – prazer! – acrescentou sorrindo.**

**Megan riu.**

**- Eeei! Eu existo também, tá? Eu sou Megan LeClaire! – disse ela – Ou você vai me ignorar?**

**Cygnus se virou para ela e disse:**

**- Ah! – e depois deu um sorriso mínimo – Hmm... Prazer, LeClaire! – ele disse.**

**Megan sorriu e depois virou-se para frente.**

**- Por que você queria saber meu nome? – perguntei para ele.**

**- Curiosidade. – respondeu ele simplesmente – eu achei que você parecia legal.**

**- Só parecia? – e depois parei – ou eu **_**sou**_** legal?**

**- Ah. – ele disse sorrindo – você **_**é **_**legal! – e depois parou sério – você é Sangue-Puro?**

**- Não. – falei, temerosa.**

**- Oh. – ele disse e depois sorriu – bom, não há problemas, eu não sou feito a Rosier... Não ligo para isso! – disse ele.**

**- Idem. – falei.**

**- Idem. – ecoou Megan.**

**- Eu também não ligo. – ecoou a voz de Charlus.**

**- Muito menos eu. – disse Tom sério – e, Black, quer fazer dupla comigo?**

**Cygnus deu de ombros.**

**- Ok! – disse ele indo sentar-se ao lado de Tom.**

**Me virei para frente.**

**- E aí? – perguntou Tom – eu não tinha razão?**

**- Toda, Tom! Você está sempre certo! – disse Cygnus.**

**- Eu te disse que ela é legal. – concluiu Tom.**

**- É. – disse ele – ainda bem que ela não é igual à Rosier. – e depois eu escutei ele bufando – ô garota mimada ela.**

**- Nem não! – falou Tom – sabia que a Aninha já brigou comigo por culpa dela?**

**- Putz, ela parece ser a discórdia encarnada, não? – perguntou Cygnus.**

**- Se é! – Tom disse.**

**Escutei uma cadeira sendo arrastada.**

**- Aninha. – falou Charlus.**

**Eu me virei para trás e vi que ele estava inclinado na minha direção.**

**- Hã? – perguntei.**

**Charlus se inclinou ainda mais, e uma menina com cabelos loiro-esbranquiçada disse:**

**- Eca, Potter! Dá para erguer a calça? Eu não preciso ver a sua cueca! – e depois várias garotas riram.**

**- Ela tem razão! – disse Cygnus.**

**Tom gargalhou.**

**Charlus ficou vermelho com o comentário da garota e disse:**

**- Falo com você mais tarde! – e caminhou de volta a sua mesa, com Minerva rindo dele.**

**- Grifinórios! – zombou Cygnus.**

**- É. São muito tontos... Por isso que eu digo que a melhor casa de Hogwarts é a Sonserina! – falou Tom.**

**Megan riu.**

**- Próxima vez, venha com um cinto, ou ponha uma calça que não esteja larga, e poupe-nos de ver sua cueca, se eu vir isso de nosso, acho que fico cega, Potter! – riu-se ela.**

**Até eu ri, mas baixinho.**

**Escutei mais risadas, e, o barulho de outra cadeira sendo arrastada.**

**- Aninha? – chamou Cygnus.**

**- Oi, Cygnus? – perguntei.**

**- Próxima aula, você faz dupla comigo? – perguntou ele sorrindo.**

**- Chegou a hora da danação! – disse Megan rolando os olhos.**

**- E, então? – perguntou Cygnus – Você vai fazer dupla comigo, próxima aula?**

**- Não. – disse Tom – ela vai fazer dupla comigo, Black.**

**- Não. – disse Charlus – é comigo!**

**- Que com vocês o que? – disse um garoto que eu não conhecia – ela vai fazer dupla comigo!**

**- Ah, Cale-se, ela nem te conhece! – gritaram Tom, Cygnus e Charlus.**

**- é comigo! – disse Charlus.**

**- É comigo! – disse Cygnus.**

**- Não. É comigo! – disse Tom.**

**Eles continuaram a discutir, até que eu falei:**

**- Não é com nenhum de vocês! Eu vou me sentar com a Megan, e ponto! – falei.**

**- Ok! – disseram os três e deram de ombros.**

**Tom e Cygnus riram.**

**- Parabéns, Black, você quase me convenceu! – disse Tom.**

**Cygnus riu.**

**- Eu te disse que sou bom ator... Mas, eu prefiro ter você e a Aninha como amigos do que a Aninha como namorada e você como inimigo! – disse Cygnus e depois que Tom olhou-o raivosamente, ele disse rindo – Ooooh, calma é brincadeirinha!**

**Tom riu.**

**- Achei que fosse. – e depois se silenciou.**

**O Prof. Dumbledore entrou na sala, e disse:**

**- Bom-Dia, Turma, desculpem pelo atraso... Eu estava em reunião com o diretor Dippet. – e depois começou a fazer a chamada.**

**A sala ficou quieta, apenas fazendo o que o Prof. Dumbledore havia pedido.**

**No finzinho da aula, nós escutamos vozes.**

**- Tem certeza que você está bem, Druella? – perguntou uma garota pálida com cabelos muito loiros e quase brancos que eram escorridos e curtos, um nariz empinado e com algumas sardas, olhos negros como uma noite sem estrelas e vazios, boca branca, bochechas muito pálidas, e uma voz aguda, fina e irritante. Seus cabelos estavam amarrados em dois rabos-de-cavalo e ela estava com uma franja que lhe dava a aparência de mimada.**

**- Estou, Kathy – disse Rosier.**

**Alguns meninos disseram:**

**- Putz, essa tal de Kathy é mais branca que um fantasma! – e depois começaram a rir.**

**Kathy pareceu nem ligar.**

**- Morram de inveja, eu sou Sangue-puro, Ok? – e depois empinou ainda mais o nariz.**

**- Isso, mesmo! Ao menos, não temos sangue de trouxas nas veias! – disse Druella maldosamente olhando para mim.**

**- Druella... Não faça esforços! – disse outra garota pálida. Ela tinha cabelos volumosos Loiro-prateados e cacheados que caiam em ondas pelos ombros dela, ela tinha olhos arregalados e cinzas-concretas, boca arroxeada como se lhe faltasse ar, suas bochechas eram um rosa mínimo e eram quase tão sem cor quanto as de Kathy, em seus cabelos estavam amarradas fitas pratas e verdes, representando Sonserina. Sua voz era mais fina e aguda do que a de Kathy, porém era menos irritante.**

**- Lise... Não precisa se preocupar! – disse Rosier.**

**Atrás de Rosier estavam mais duas garotas.**

**Uma delas era bronzeada, tinha cabelos vermelhos vivos, muito lisos e presos em um coque no alto de sua cabeça, coque esse que deixava algumas mechas de cabelo escaparem e penderem até o alto de seus ombros. Ela tinha olhos azuis vivos e pequenos, nariz pequeno e com sardas, boca minimamente rosada e quase tão branca quanto à de Kathy, suas bochechas eram pálidas, mas cheias de sardas e que a deixavam parecer ser rosadas, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque alto e firme, mas, que deixava escaparem poucas mechas e elas lhe pendiam sobre o alto dos ombros.**

**A outra, era mais pálida que Lise, mas não tão pálida como Kathy, tinha cabelos médios e marrons. Ela tinha olhos verdes que contrastavam com a pele pálida e o cabelo marrom, nariz médio e liso, boca rosadinha como se ela tivesse passado um batom bem fraco, bochechas rosadas como as de Rosier, seus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança desarrumada propositalmente.**

**- Druella – começou a falar a bronzeada, a voz dela era normal como a minha ou a sua – acho que é melhor você ir descansar! E depois você pega a lição com alguém.**

**- Boa idéia, Nanda – disse Rosier.**

**- Eu acho que você está boa a suficiente para ficar aqui e terminar de assistir a aula! Druella, você é minha amiga, mas, não és feita de porcelana! Você só tomou uma poção errada e vomitou! Não é nada grave! Já Demi Stocker vai ter que ficar em observação, pois não sabem o que ela tomou! – disse a outra garota – Todas essas outras garotas: A Nanda, A Kathy e a Lise são seus capachos, concordam com tudo o que você diz, mas, eu tenho opinião! Druella, amiga não é aquela que passa a mão na sua cabeça quando você está errada! Amiga é aquela que aponta os teus erros! – E depois ela tomou fôlego – e, não é só por você ser Sangue-Puro que você é melhor que os outros! Eu não concordo! Pare de ser fingida! Não tens nada de mais! Só vomitou e depois tomou um Tonico e melhorou!**

**- Ooooh, belo discurso, Samantha! Belo mesmo! Mas, vá aplicá-lo em outra garota! Se não estás satisfeita comigo, procure outra amiga! – ralhou Rosier.**

**Samantha fungou.**

**- Se é o que desejas... Não vou hesitar... Até por que, Druella, eu acho que eu ficaria melhor, longe de você! – e depois Samantha saiu furiosa da sala.**

**O sinal soou e eu, Megan, Tom, Charlus e Cygnus saímos.**

**Parei de caminhar no corredor:**

**- Samantha? – perguntei.**

**- Ah, Oi Hunt! – disse ela.**

**- Me chame de Aninha! – pedi me sentando ao lado dela.**

**- Ok! – ela assentiu triste.**

**- Olha... Eu acho que você fez certo, ao falar aquilo para a Rosier. – eu disse.**

**- Sabe... – começou Samantha – a Druella é minha amiga, mas, eu não concordo com o que ela faz! Ao menos, eu tenho opinião, e, falo tudo o que penso dela na cara! A Druella é muito mimada! Ela precisa sair do mundinho de princesa dela, e ir para o mundo real! – desabafou ela.**

**- Você tem razão! – eu disse.**

**- Eu sei – disse Samantha e depois fungou.**

**- Eu acho que você devia ir falar com a Rosier e dizer que aquela é a sua opinião! Vocês podem continuar sendo amigas! – eu falei.**

**- Você tem razão! – disse Samantha – acho que você ganhou mais uma amiga, Aninha! E... Obrigada! – acrescentou antes de sair correndo.**

**- Aninha? – chamou uma voz conhecida.**

**- Oi Charlus? – perguntei.**

**- Eu posso falar com você? – perguntou ele.**

**- Claro! – falei me levantando do chão.**

**- Ainda bem que eu posso falar com você a sós! Com o Riddle do lado é insuportável! – e depois ele parou, corando – e, o que eu quero te dizer, está entalado na minha garganta.**

**- E o que é? – perguntei temerosa.**

**- Bom, é que você precisa saber de uma coisa... – ele corou ainda mais – ela é a respeito de você!**

**- Estou ouvindo – falei.**

**- Aninha... Eu acho que eu estou gostando de uma pessoa! – ele disse.**

**Senti o calor inundando meu rosto.**

**- É? – perguntei como se eu não soubesse – e quem é?**

**- Aninha! – escutei a voz de Megan aflita.**

**- Oi Megan? – perguntei.**

**- Você tem que sair daqui! Você tem que ficar longe do Potter pelo menos até o fim do almoço! Vem comigo! O Riddle 'tá te procurando! E não vai ser bom se ele te ver perto do Potter! Vocês conversam mais tarde! – e depois sorriu – tchau Potter! Até logo! Vem Aninha!**

**E depois ela me arrastou até o salão principal.**

_**N/A: Putz! Aninha é a garota mais popular da escola, não?**_

_**E, querem saber?**_

_**Eu adorei o que a Samantha disse para a Rosier!**_

_**Samantha você A-R-R-A-S-O-U!**_

_**E, sabem o que o Charlus vai falar para a Aninha.. Sabem?**_

_**Nããão? Ah, logo que eu terminar os próximo capitulo vocês descobrem, é que eu acho que tá na hora de dar uma de comensal e fazer a Aninha sofrer, então por acho que três ou quatro capítulos, a Aninha vai sofrer e muito!**_

_**Bom, por hoje é só!**_

_**Até mais!**_


	11. A vingança de Rosier

**Capítulo dez: A vingança de Rosier.**

**Megan continuou me arrastando até o salão principal, quando passávamos por algum corredor, pessoas olhavam-nos curiosas.**

**No meio do caminho, encontramos Demi, Loü e Anita.**

**- Ah. – disseram as três – enfim nós achamos vocês!**

**- Demi, a gente conversa depois! – disse Megan exasperada enquanto continuava me arrastando até o salão principal.**

**- Megan – reclamei – você só teve que me tirar de perto do Charlus, não precisa ficar me arrastando até o salão.**

**- Ah, eu preciso sim! – ela disse.**

**- Por quê? – perguntei.**

**- Por que, eu disse ao Riddle que você estava no salão principal! – e depois ela continuou correndo, com eu, Loü, Demi e Anita seguindo-a.**

**Quando chegamos ao salão principal, estávamos todas coradas e ofegantes.**

**Corremos até a mesa, e, Megan olhou por todo o salão, a procura de Tom.**

**- O Riddle não tá aqui – ela disse satisfeita e depois respirou fundo, ainda ofegante pela corrida – Ainda – acrescentou ela.**

**Olhei o salão inteiro, e vi Samantha sentada perto de Rosier. Sorri para ela, que ao ver-me fazer isso, corou olhou para Rosier e engoliu em seco.**

**Rosier de repente virou seu olhar de encontro ao meu, deu um sorrisinho que eu só posso descrever com maléfico e cochichou algo com as garotas ao seu redor.**

**Nanda, Kathy, e Lise sorriram igual a ela e depois bateram palminhas. Samantha, porém, pareceu angustiada, ela me olhou culpada e desviou o olhar.**

**- A Rosier tá feliz demais. – falei – por que será?**

**- Não sei – começou Anita – mas, eu poderia acabar com essa felicidade agora!**

**- Idem! – falou Demi sorrindo.**

**Megan apenas assentiu.**

**- Sabe, - começou ela – eu acho que ela está aprontando algo. Algo ruim. Pois, as capangas dela estão... Ahn, conspiratórias em relação a ela!**

**- Ah! – começou Loü – mas, dá para traduzir para o português? Aperta a tecla SAP!**

**- Ahn, eu acho – Megan começou – que a Rosier está aprontando algo. E, algo ruim. Algo muito obscuro. As capangas dela e ela estão agindo diferentes hoje. Estão mais... Ahn, atentas... Calculistas... Tem algo de errado. E, algo me diz, que eu não quero saber o que é. Nem eu, nem ninguém – e depois ela olhou para a porta – ah. O Riddle chegou Aninha!**

**Olhei e vi-o andando com o Cygnus e com um garoto loiro.**

**- Sabe, Abraxas, eu acho que você devia... – Cygnus parou de falar assim que me viu, e depois ele sorriu - Ooooi Aninha! – falou ele com a voz derretida e com um brilho no olhar.**

**- Oi Cygnus! – cumprimentei-o sorrindo.**

**Cygnus e Tom sentaram-se perto de mim.**

**- Aninha, eu te procurei pela escola inteira! – falou Tom. – Onde você estava?**

**- Aqui! – disse Megan em meu lugar – eu te disse que ela estaria aqui!**

**- É – disse Tom – mas, algo me dizia que o Potter estaria perto dela, então eu resolvi olhar de perto.**

**- Ah. – falei antes de começar a comer.**

**Tom nem tocou na comida, apenas ficou me olhando e depois, quando o almoço acabou, ele se levantou da mesa, junto com o Cygnus e o Abraxas e saiu me dizendo um apenas "Vejo você mais tarde".**

**Megan, Loüíse, Demi e Anita estavam caminhando junto comigo, quando fomos abordadas por Rosier e suas amiguinhas.**

**- Depois da aula de Feitiços... – começou Rosier.**

**- Quando tivermos tempo livre! – cortou-a Lise.**

**- Cala a Boca! Quem tem que falar isso sou eu! – disse Rosier zangada – no entanto, – acrescentou – Você tem razão... Então, depois da aula de feitiços... Quando tivermos dois tempos livres... Fique esperta, – e depois me olhou – Hunt – e depois ela deu-me um sorrisinho malvado – é um aviso, para o seu próprio bem... Ou não – disse ela enquanto todas as suas amiguinhas riam, menos Samantha – Para mim, tanto faz, – acrescentou – Mas, é sério. Nos dois tempos livres, fique esperta – disse ela de um jeito que me deu medo, e depois saiu.**

**- Ela endoidou de vez? – perguntou Anita.**

**- Sei lá! Acho que essa menina sempre é doida! E, não tem neurônios! – disse Demi enquanto começávamos a andar.**

**- Pff, a Rosier sempre teve um parafuso a menos... Ou dois... Ou quem sabe, ela já nasceu sem parafusos! – disse Loü.**

**- Para mim, ela não estava blefando quando disse aquilo. Eu acho que ela sabe algo, que nós não temos conhecimento, acho que ela está aprontando algo. E, vai ser hoje. Nos tempos livres, depois da aula de feitiços – disse Megan, pensativa.**

**Eu apenas continuei caminhando junto com elas, tentando não ligar para os alertas, que me diziam que eu estava correndo perigo.**

**Mas, que perigo a Rosier poderia me oferecer?**

**[...]**

**- Eu até gostei da aula. – disse Anita enquanto saíamos da sala – só achei o professor um pouquinho... Pequeno para certos feitiços!**

**- Hmmm... – disse Loü enquanto lia um livro.**

**- Eu gostei da aula! Achei-a beeem interessante! – disse Demi.**

**- Idem – disse Megan.**

**- Ah, Aninha, nós vamos dar uma volta aos arredores do castelo... Você quer vir? – perguntou Anita.**

**- Não, Anita. Obrigada. – falei – Eu estou com dor de cabeça. Desculpe.**

**- Que pena. – disse Loü.**

**- Bom, então... Tchau! – disse Demi enquanto ela e as meninas se afastavam.**

**- Cuidado, Aninha! – Disse Megan sériamente e em tom de alerta.**

**- Pode deixar – falei enquanto andava para a direção contraia delas.**

**Comecei a andar por corredores vazios e escuros. Continuei andando até que senti um puxão em minha cintura, e uma mão tapando minha boca.**

**- Olá, Hunt – disse Rosier diabolicamente – Espero que tenha aproveitado bastante o tempo com suas amigas, pois não vais vê-las novamente! – e depois ela riu.**

**Ela e as 'capangas' dela, começaram a me arrastar.**

**E, o engraçado é que: Elas conseguiram por um pano em minha boca, sem me soltarem. E, enquanto elas me arrastavam, ninguém estava por perto.**

**- Não adianta tentar gritar! – disse Nanda – Pois ninguém pode te ouvir.**

**- Podes dizer adeus a esse mundo, Hunt! – disse Lise.**

**- Aaaah, e, acostume-se com a dor e com o silêncio, pois, eles serão teus companheiros pelas próximas horas! – disse Kathy batendo palminhas e rindo feito uma louca e sádica.**

**Elas continuaram me arrastando por inúmeros corredores, até que chegamos ao sétimo andar.**

**- Abra! – disse Rosier para a parede. **

**Logo aconteceu o que eu não esperava, uma porta se abriu e as garotas me arrastaram para lá.**

**- Bem-Vinda ao lugar onde você vai passar suas ultimas horas de vida, Hunt! – disse Kathy vibrando.**

**- Preciso de uma cama, uma cadeira, um abajur, um sofá e espaço para podermos utilizar a sala com conforto – falou Rosier para as paredes.**

**E, de repente, tudo o que ela pediu, aconteceu. Rosier me jogou na cama, que era dura como as do orfanato.**

**- Sabes onde estamos, Hunt? – perguntou Rosier doentiamente enquanto levava as mãos ao bolso da capa, tirava a varinha de lá e apontava-a para o meu rosto.**

**Fiz um gesto negativo com a cabeça.**

**- Estamos na sala precisa! – disse Kathy – tudo o que pedimos para ela, acontece!**

**- Ou seja... – começou Nanda – se desejarmos que ninguém possa nos ouvir, nem nos ver aqui dentro, ninguém vai nos ouvir ou nos ver.**

**- Obrigada pela idéia, Nanda – disse Rosier enquanto tirava a varinha do meu rosto – Eu preciso que ninguém possa ouvir a mim, as minhas amigas ou a Hunt, nem que ninguém possa nos ver enquanto estivermos aqui. E, se alguém entrar aqui, eles não poderão nos ver ou nos ouvir. – e depois voltou à varinha para meu rosto – agora, Hunt, eu vou tirar isso da sua boca, por que ninguém vai poder ouvir os teus gritos! E, ah, ninguém vai poder te salvar. E agora, hein? O que vais fazer?**

**- Druella, você devia pedir que a Hunt não consiga sair daqui! – alertou Nanda.**

**Mas, Druella não havia escutado.**

**- Ahm... Bom, como nós só temos – Rosier olhou o relógio cravejado de ouros e diamantes em seu pulso magro – mais meia hora de tempo livre, eu já vou pular para a ação... – e então ela mandou e Nanda pegou minha varinha – Ah, você iria usá-la? Que pena! – acrescentou Rosier falsamente.**

**- Eu vou deixar ela bem aqui, no meu bolso – disse Nanda rindo.**

**- Tanto faz! – disse Rosier – Por mim, você pode até pegar a varinha para você, A Hunt não vai viver o bastante para usá-la novamente! – acrescentou maldosamente.**

**- Suas horas de vida chegaram ao fim mais rápido do que pensas... E ninguém poderá te salvar – disse Kathy.**

**- Druella, eu acho que quando estivermos fora, quando estivermos em aula, deveríamos deixar um caderno. Para ela passar o tempo. Isto é, quando não estivermos torturando-a – disse Lise.**

**- Hmmm... É, pode ser útil... Assim ela se distraí e não tenta fugir! – disse Druella – Eu preciso de um caderno com muitas folhas, canetas de várias cores, lápis, borrachas, um apontador, um caderno de desenho, muitos lápis de cor e um estojo grande! – disse ela e depois tudo apareceu em minha frente – ah, eu desejo uma mesa pequena, com uma cadeira. – acrescentou – depois você fará uso disso... Mas, agora... – ela pegou a varinha e apontou para meu rosto.**

**- Para trás – avisou Lise para as outras amigas, que correram para trás.**

**Rosier tinha a varinha apontada para meu peito.**

**- CRUCIO! – gritou ela.**

**A dor que veio em seguida era horrível. Era como se milhões de facas entrassem e perfurassem cada osso do meu corpo. Eu comecei a gritar e Druella e suas amigas riram.**

**Depois de quinze minutos, a dor parou.**

**- Espere que, quando as aulas de hoje acabarem, eu volto para terminar o que eu comecei! – disse Rosier – você não vai viver por muito tempo, Hunt, mas, você só vai morrer depois de muito sofrer!**

**- ahn, que lindo! Até rimou! – disse Nanda.**

**- Ah, Cale-se, Nanda! – disse Rosier guardando a varinha no bolso da saia e ajeitando a capa sobre o corpo – Venham, vamos, está quase na hora da nossa aula de adivinhação. E, nós não queremos chegar atrasadas, para causarmos suspeitas! – e depois começou a andar em direção a porta – aproveite seus momentos sozinha, e sem dor. Pois eles não vão durar muito tempo! – disse ela – Ah, Vamos logo, garotas! – e depois abriu a porta e saiu.**

**- Até breve, Hunt! – disse Kathy, maldosamente enquanto saia pela porta.**

**- No dia do seu enterro, eu quero ter a satisfação de rir sem parar! – disse Nanda enquanto colocava a varinha perto de meu rosto – Cruci...**

**- Nanda! – repreendeu Lise – vá logo!**

**- Ok! – disse Nanda guardando a varinha – aproveite seu tempo, Hunt! – e depois sumiu enquanto passava pela porta.**

**- Aproveite enquanto ficas sozinha, Hunt, sua... Sangue... – começou Lise.**

**- Vai logo Lise! – disse Samantha.**

**- Ok! – disse Lise saindo pela porta.**

**- Eu lamento... Ah, Aninha... Eu lamento tanto! – disse Samantha – eu vou tentar te tirar daqui! Eu vou falar para suas amigas que você está aqui! Mas, com calma para não causar suspeitas! Você vai viver! Vai sim, Aninha! – disse Samantha e depois saiu, fechando a porta.**

**- Eu... Preciso... Que... A... Cama... Seja Macia – falei ofegante pela dor.**

**Eu apenas senti a cama ficar mais macia, então me acomodei nela.**

**- Por que eu? – murmurei para o nada.**

**Minha voz fez eco. E, eu me cobri.**

**A porta se abriu e Rosier entrou.**

**- Não. – eu ofeguei – você tinha que estar na aula!**

**- É... Mas, como eu sou muito boa aluna, eu pedi licença para ir ao banheiro... E, vim para cá! – disse ela – e, eu acho que torturar você, vai me ajudar a ter mais concentração na aula! – acrescentou.**

**- Não, Rosier! – eu gritei.**

**- Grite! Mas, grite muito alto! Por que ninguém vai te ouvir! Não vai adiantar! – falou ela.**

**Eu apenas fiquei quieta.**

**- Bom, vamos à ação! – e depois ela riu – CRUCIO! – ela gritou apontando a varinha para meu peito.**

**A dor voltou, Mais forte dessa vez. Mas, logo parou.**

**- Até breve, Hunt! – Ouvi Rosier dizer enquanto saia pela porta.**

**E depois tudo ficou Preto.**

_**N/A: A Aninha vai continuar sendo torturada por três capítulos! Aí! Dói até em mim!**_

_**Bom, até eu tenho medo dessa Rosier!**_

_**Bom, é isso, Até breve!**_


	12. Tortura, Tortura e Tortura

**Capitulo onze: Tortura, tortura e tortura.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Já se faziam dois dias que eu estava na sala precisa. Há dias que eu não via Tom, ou Anita, Ou Demi, Ou Megan, ou Loü, ou Charlus, ou Minerva ou Celeste.**

**Há dias que eu só via Rosier e suas 'amigas', e há dias que eu apenas era torturada.**

**Encostei ainda mais a cabeça no travesseiro e fechei os olhos com força. Ouvi a porta da sala se abrir. Abri os olhos e vi Rosier e suas amigas entrarem.**

**- Olá, Hunt! – disse Rosier sorrindo.**

**- Chega de cinismo, Rosier! – falei – A sua presença me irrita! Sua mimada nojenta! – depois eu encarei-a, me levantei e fique cara a cara com ela – Eu te odeio!**

**Rosier começou a andar pela sala.**

**- Cuidado com o que diz, Hunt – disse ela, sorrindo doentiamente e andando pelo quarto, após alguns minutos, ela para e me encara – Tenha muito cuidado quando dirigir a palavra a mim! – e depois ela ficou ainda mais perto de mim – Por isso, tenha cuidado com o que diz, Hunt – e depois apontou a varinha para meu peito – CRUCIO!**

**Eu travei meu maxilar, mas a dor foi mais forte e eu gritei. Rosier e suas amiguinhas riram.**

**- E agora, a minha presença ainda te irrita? – perguntou ela, andando em círculos.**

**- Não... Adianta... Ro- Rosier, a sua presença sempre... Vai me irritar! – falei ofegante.**

**- Hmm... Que tal você pensar de novo? – perguntou Rosier e apontou a varinha para meu peito – CRUCIO!**

**Eu gritei de dor. Fique gritando por vários minutos. Até que, ela parou.**

**- E agora? – perguntou ela.**

**- Não... Mudei – engoli em seco – de opinião!**

**Agora eu a enfureci.**

**- Já chega! – e ela se aproximou de mim – SAIAM TODAS! – gritou ela para as meninas, que se entreolharam – VOCÊS NÃO OUVIRAM? SAIAM! – e todas elas saíram.**

**Eu apenas olhei para Rosier, que andava pela sala. Até que, ela jogou a capa em cima da cama e me olhou furiosa.**

**Encarei-a e ela retribuiu.**

**Se Rosier foi bonita algum dia, ela não era agora. **

**Rosier estava pálida, suada, as bochechas brancas, a boca arreganhada e com um batom roxo vibrante, a blusa amassada, a gravada amarrada errada, o pescoço vermelho, as mão que seguravam firmemente a varinha, os dedos dela estavam ficando brancos, a saia amassada, a capa em cima da cama, os olhos vidrados, como se ela estivesse dopada, e os cabelos loiros ouro embaraçados, espalhados, soltos, rebeldes e com **_**frizz**_**.**

**- Sabe por que eu as mandei sair? – perguntou Rosier chegando perto de mim.**

**- n- Não – Eu falei.**

**Ela agarrou meu cabelo e me forçou a olhá-la.**

**- Aaaah, pois agora você vai saber! – ela gritou – senta na cama!**

**Eu não o fiz. Então, ela puxou ainda mais meu cabelo e me jogou na cama.**

**- Sabe por que você tá aqui? – perguntou Rosier.**

**- Não. Eu não sei! – falei reunindo coragem – na verdade, eu sei! É por que você é uma louca! Insana! Maluca! Que quer me matar! Rosier eu só estou aqui, por que você é uma louca! Que precisa se tratar! Vá se tratar sua louca! – gritei para ela.**

**A mão de Rosier estava em minha bochecha. Ela havia me dado um tapa.**

**- Nunca mais fale comigo nesse tom! – disse Rosier baixamente, num tom que me deixou com ainda mais medo.**

**- Eu falo com você do jeito que eu quiser! – retruquei.**

**Ela me deu outro tapa, mais forte dessa vez.**

**Ah, mas eu não ia aquentar isso. Ah, isso não vai ficar assim! Ou meu nome não é Ana Helena Hunt!**

**- LOUCA! – gritei e quando ela foi me bater, eu segurei sua mão, e dei um tapa em seu rosto, o que deixou uma grande marca avermelhada e desarrumou ainda mais seus cabelos.**

**Ela se enraiveceu, mas se levantou da cama.**

**Ela massageou o rosto, e disse:**

**- REPARO! – e apontou a varinha para si mesma.**

**As roupas de Rosier, o cabelo, o rosto... Tudo voltou ao normal. Rosier estava muito mais arrumada e bonita do que há poucos segundos atrás.**

**- Ora, Hunt, você não achou que eu iria sair lá fora, daquele jeito, achou? – perguntou ela, com um tom de voz ameaçador.**

**Eu não disse nada, então, ela agarrou meus cabelos e disse:**

**- Me responde quando eu falo com você! – e depois perguntou de novo – você. Achou. Que. Eu. Iria. Sair. Lá. Fora. Desse. Jeito?**

**- N- não! – falei.**

**- Foi o que achei! – ela disse largando meus cabelos. – preciso de um lenço. – disse ela, e um lenço apareceu. Ela limpou a mão com ele, e colocou luxuosas luvas de couro na mão.**

**- Agora, eu quero que você saiba, o porquê de estar aqui. – ela disse baixamente.**

**- Por... Quê? – perguntei.**

**- Já ouviu falar de Cygnus Black? – perguntou ela, andando pela sala e arrumando os cabelos e a roupa.**

**- Já. – falei – ele é um amigão.**

**Rosier parou de andar assim que eu disse 'ele é um amigão', ela me encarou e começou a mexer com um pequeno anel no dedo do meio, ela então olhou para o anel que tinha um D e um R entrelaçados e sorriu perigosamente, antes de se aproximar de mim.**

**- Aaaah, claro que você iria dizer isso... – ela parou e limpou a garganta – ele é um amigão – acrescentou imitando minha voz.**

**Ela voltou a andar e olhou o relógio cravejado de ouros e diamantes que usava no pulso magro. Ela ajeitou as luvas, e tirou a varinha do bolso.**

**- Eu quero que você fique longe dele! – falou Rosier ameaçadoramente.**

**- É? E Se eu não quiser? – perguntei.**

**Ela apertou a varinha.**

**- Vais levar Cruciatus – disse ela simplesmente, com os olhos queimando de fúria.**

**- Ooooh! – que medo! – falei.**

**- Achei que fosses zombar, mas, você sempre grita e pede para que eu pare, quando lanço a maldição Cruciatus em você! – falou ela.**

**Engoli seco.**

**- Eu não consigo ficar longe do Cygnus! Ele é muito legal – falei.**

**- Você é corajosa e audaciosa... Pena que isso é o que vai te levar a morte. – falou Rosier tão rápido que eu quase pedi para ela repetir – CRUCIO! – gritou ela, a varinha apontada para mim.**

**Gritei pedindo ajuda, e pedindo para ela parar.**

**- Ah! – disse Rosier e a dor parou, ela ajeitou os cabelos, olhou o anel e depois o relógio – eu tenho que ir – Rosier ia sair, mas, reparou que eu olhava o anel e disse – Hmmm... "D" de Druella e "R" Rosier – explicou ela – mas, agora eu tenho que ir – e depois abriu a porta – mas, ah, eu volto. **

**E então ela saiu da sala, encostei a cabeça no travesseiro e fechei os olhos fortemente.**

**Senti lágrimas quentes escorrerem pelo meu rosto. A porta da sala se abriu e eu me encolhi na cama.**

**Mas, não era Rosier e sim Megan.**

**- MEGAN! – gritei.**

**Ela não me olhou, nem ouviu. Apenas observou a sala, com seus olhos passando por onde eu estava várias vezes.**

**Megan se sentou no chão.**

**- Eu achei que ela estava aqui! – e depois abaixou a cabeça – Será que a Rosier fez algo?**

**-Megan? – ah. Demi estava lá também.**

**- Que, Demi? – perguntou Megan.**

**- Eu acho que a gente devia contar aos meninos, depois ao Dumbledore e depois ao Dippet! – disse Demi – afinal, já faz dois dias que ninguém a vê!**

**- É! Eu sei – falou Megan – mas, puxa, eu gosto tanto dela! Aposto que tem dedo da Rosier nisso!**

**- Dedo, mão, unha, corpo... A Rosier tá nisso sim! Ela está mais feliz com o sumiço da Aninha! E, eu não a vejo depois do jantar! Ela e as amiguinhas somem! – disse Demi.**

**- Coitado do Riddle e do Black! – falou Megan.**

**- É. Apesar de eu achar que os dois vão ser inimigos, pois, o Cygnus Black gosta da Aninha e não esconde, eu acho que os dois não merecem sofrer! – disse Demi.**

**- Bom, – disse Megan se levantando – vamos falar com Dumbledore!**

**- Vamos! – e as duas saíram pela porta.**

**Olhei para o teto.**

**- Uau – falou Rosier saindo das sombras e batendo palmas, que, com a luvas de couro tinham um som estranho – você quase conseguiu ter a chance de sair daqui!**

**- É! – falei.**

**- Sabe Hunt, há uma saída. Uma 'luz no fim do túnel'. Há um jeito de você sair daqui – disse Rosier pensativa, mas perigosa.**

**- Sério? – falei.**

**- É! Você vai sair daqui, num caixão! – disse Rosier e depois gargalhou.**

**Fechei os olhos com força, sabendo que era verdade.**

**- Chega de ironias, Rosier – falei com os olhos ainda fechados.**

**- É! – disse Rosier – eu vou à biblioteca, estudar artes das trevas. – completou.**

**- Por quê? – perguntei.**

**- Para saber mais maldições e torturas para usar em você! – e depois saiu pela porta.**

**O cansaço e a dor que eu sentia eram fortes. Então eu me aconcheguei nas cobertas, pensando em Tom, Em Cygnus... Em meus amigos.**

**E então, adormeci.**

_**N/A: Aaaah, gente, eu não agüento!**_

_**No próximo capítulo eu vou fazer a Aninha parar de sofrer. O Tom, o Cygnus, o Charlus... Enfim, ela e eles arrumam um jeito de tirar ela de lá. E, ela fica bem.**_

_**Quem não fica nada bem, é a Kathy. (Calma, eu já explico).**_

_**Bom, a Samantha usou a Imperius na Kathy e fez ela soltar a Aninha. E, quando a Kathy soltou a Aninha... Ela bem...**_

_**Ah, leiam o próximo capitulo e descubram.**_


	13. Enfim, Salva

**Capítulo doze: Enfim, salva.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Os dias se passavam e eu continuava na sala precisa. Rosier parecia cada vez mais louca. Era como se ela não fosse ela mesma... Ela como se essa estivesse... Dopada.**

**- Olá, Hunt – disse Rosier numa tarde fria – Acho que estás com fome, estou certa? – perguntou aconchegando-se nas roupas quentes, mexendo no anel, e ajeitando as luvas.**

**Apenas olhei para o teto.**

**Rosier bufou, eu olhei-a e vi que ela esperava uma resposta.**

**- Sim. Estou. Mas, você não vai me dar comida mesmo. – falei revirando os olhos.**

**Rosier sacudiu os ombros e continuou brincando com o anel. Logo ela tirou uma caixinha do bolso da capa, e segurou-a com ambas as mãos. Rosier fitou a caixa que tinha as iniciais de seu nome e sobrenome, e, que continha uma carta. Ela começou a ler a carta.**

**- E, Além do mais, – falei fazendo-a tirar os olhos da carta, e voltá-los em minha direção – Ainda nem é a hora do almoço. E, quando for até parece que você iria deixar de comer, para me ajudar.**

**Rosier apenas me avaliou, passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e ficou pensativa.**

**- Oras, Hunt, eu sempre mando alguém lhe trazer o que comer – e depois deu um sorrisinho debochado – apenas perguntei-lhe isso, para que eu não mande alguém vir até aqui, em vão. – e depois ela me olhou – Hmmm... Parece-me que você precisa mesmo comer. E, tomar um banho. – e depois pegou a varinha – Preciso de um banheiro com chuveiro de água quente, sabonetes, xampus e condicionadores.**

**Uma porta apareceu perto do canto esquerdo da sala, e eu olhei Rosier.**

**Ela estava ajeitando as luvas de couro de novo, ela olhou para o relógio e depois começou a brincar com o anel.**

**- Mas que droga, Rosier! – falei irritada – Já não chega de ajeitar essas malditas luvas de couro, olhar esse maldito relógio de ouro e diamante e ficar brincando com esse anel idiota? **

**Rosier me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.**

**- Francamente, Hunt. – disse simplesmente e depois voltou a brincar com o anel.**

**Bufei irritada.**

**Ela percebeu, me olhou, sacudiu os ombros e tirou novamente uma carta do bolso.**

**Rosier leu a carta em silencio e depois bufou, atirando a carta contra o chão. Ela pisou em cima da carta, depois pegou-a, rasgou-a e jogou-a de novo no chão.**

**- O que tinha na carta? – perguntei.**

**- Baboseiras. – disse Rosier. – meus pais me escreveram.**

**- Me deixa ver a carta? – pedi.**

**- Estás cega? Não vistes que eu rasguei-a em pedaços? – perguntou Rosier ironicamente.**

**- Ver, eu vi. Mas, me diga o que estava escrito nela. – pedi.**

**- Esqueça. – disse Rosier, e depois olhou o relógio – Bom, eu devo ir... Fiquei tempo demais aqui conversando e esqueci-me de te torturar – e depois ela suspirou. – mas, não há como recuperar o tempo perdido – e depois ela saiu.**

**Sim. A Rosier está ficando muito louca.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Eram seis horas da tarde quando eu resolvi escrever no caderno que Rosier havia me dado há dias atrás.**

**Resolvi começar a escrever uma estória.**

_**Lana e o mundo subterrâneo.**_

_**Lana era uma garota comum, até completar dezesseis anos. Ela então recebeu uma carta. Uma carta de um lugar estranho, que ela nem sabia que existia. Na carta dizia que ela era uma 'heroína' e que devia salvar o mundo, dos monstros do mundo subterrâneo.**_

_**Lana leu a carta novamente e começou a rir. Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira.**_

_**- Ah, Fala sério! – falou Lana rindo e atraindo a atenção de muitos colegas de sala – quem escreveu isso?**_

_**- Eu. – disse um homem vestido de preto.**_

_**- quem é você? – perguntou Lana.**_

_**- Presidente da ACCAATM, agencia de combate contra as artes das trevas e do mal. – disse ele – e você é a nossa mais nova caçadora.**_

_**- Ah, Ok, claro! – disse Lana – e, onde está o Batman?**_

_**O Homem grunhiu e agarrou-a pelo cotovelo.**_

_**- Você vem conosco!**_

_**Lana tentou se soltar, mas, não conseguia.**_

_**- Vamos. – e começou a arrastá-la.**_

_**Lana conseguiria se salvar? O que aconteceria com ela?**_

_**Para onde ela estava sendo levada?**_

**Arranquei a folha do caderno com força.**

**- Ah, Ok – falei – isso é ridículo.**

**Joguei o caderno na mesa e comecei a olhar para o teto.**

**Senti vergonha por ter escrito aquilo. Céus, eu estava enlouquecendo.**

**Resolvi tentar escrever uma carta.**

"_**Druella Rosier,**_

_**Creio que você está fazendo coisas, que não são corretas. Você deveria parar com isso. Ok, você é puro-sangue, mas, e daí?**_

_**Pelo que fiquei sabendo, uma garota desapareceu, e você é a principal suspeita.**_

_**Tome muito cuidado, estou de olhos e ouvidos bem abertos. Cada gesto seu é avaliado.**_

_**E, pelos últimos dias, pude concluir que talvez você esteja envolvida no sumiço da Srta. Hunt.**_

_**Se você estiver envolvida no sumiço dela, você será punida severamente.**_

_**A Maldição Cruciatus será pouco, para o que acontecerá. Então, pense bem antes de fazer as coisas. Se tiveres envolvida no sumiço dela, solte-a agora e se renda.**_

_**Vai ser melhor para você se fizeres isso.**_

_**A Srta. Hunt não tem culpa se todos os garotos ficam correndo atrás dela, ou se ela é mais bonita e inteligente do que você.**_

_**Estou cuidando desse caso pessoalmente. E, acredite, quando eu levo para o lado pessoal, os criminosos se arrependem. Pobre de você se tens alguma relação com o crime.**_

_**Estou de olho em você. **_

_**Ass.: Detetive A. H. H."**_

**Reli a carta e falei:**

**- Preciso que essa carta seja entrega a Rosier na hora do almoço – e a carta desapareceu.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**A porta da sala se abriu e uma Rosier furiosa entrou.**

**- Quem escreveu essa porcaria? – perguntou Rosier mostrando-me a carta que eu havia escrito há pouco tempo.**

**- Eu não sei. – menti.**

**- Quem escreveu? – perguntou ela de novo.**

**- Eu já disse que não sei! – menti.**

**Rosier chegou perto de mim ameaçadoramente.**

**- Pois, eu vou descobrir, e quando eu descobrir, a autora ou o autor disso, vai se arrepender! – falou ela enquanto saia pela porta.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Samantha e Kathy vieram trazer meu almoço.**

**- Aqui está. – disse Kathy emburrada.**

**- Valeu. – falei.**

**Samantha piscou para mim****e empunhou a varinha apontando-a para Kathy.**

**- IMPERIUS! – Gritou ela.**

**Kathy deixou cair tudo o que segurava.**

**- Deixe Aninha sair! – falou Samantha.**

**Kathy me soltou e abriu a porta da sala.**

**- Devolva a varinha dela – ordenou Samantha.**

**Kathy deu a minha varinha e apontei-a para mim.**

**- REPARO! – Falei. **

**- Uau. Você nem parece que ficou tanto tempo presa. – falou Samantha.**

**- Obrigada, Samantha. – falei.**

**- Disponha – falou ela – agora corre!**

**Eu sai pela porta, mas escutei-a gritar:**

**- OBVILLIATE.**

**Comecei a correr, até que trombei com Demi e Megan.**

**- ANINHA! – elas gritaram.**

**- Calma, primeiro vamos procurar o Dippet, depois a gente conversa! – falei.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**- Diretor – falei ofegante enquanto me sentava.**

**- Srta. Hunt! – falou ele surpreso – faz tempo que não há vejo!**

**- É. E, isso é culpa da Druella Rosier! – falei.**

**- Como é? – perguntou Ele.**

**Contei-lhe tudo o que houve, e ele gritou:**

**- Mandem chamar a Srta. Rosier!**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Rosier e as suas capangas já estavam na sala do diretor. **

**- Diretor – falei – eu acho que Rosier está sobre o efeito de alguma poção. Normalmente, ela não saberia nem para que serve a varinha dela.**

**- Pode ser que sim. Mas, enquanto não sabemos a verdade. Srta. Rosier e Srta. Kathy estarão em detenção. – falou ele**

**Eu, e minhas amigas, e Rosier e as capangas dela saímos do escritório do diretor e fomos para o Salão Principal.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Logo depois de comer, eu caí na cama, exausta em demasia para fazer qualquer coisa.**

**E então, eu adormeci, mal sabendo o que me esperava no dia seguinte.**

_**N/A: Bom, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado desse Capítulo. Aaaah, eu já não agüentava mais ver a Aninha sofrendo!**_

_**Bom, por hoje é só. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo.**_


	14. Kathy?

**Capitulo treze: Kathy?**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Eram, mais ou menos, seis da manhã, quando vários Sonserinos invadiram o meu dormitório. A minha sorte era que, eu já tinha trocado de roupa, mas, ainda estava deitada.**

**Eu levantei num pulo, assim como as minhas amigas.**

**- Aaaah, ela é Ana Helena Hunt! – gritou uma menina – Eu quero um autografo!**

**- QUE? – perguntei.**

**- É! – gritou um menininho – você ficou famosa!**

**- Por quê? – perguntei.**

**- Ooooh, você foi raptada, conseguiu fugir e ainda por cima, descobriu que a Rosier estava dopada! – uma menina com cara de sonsa disse – e, ainda escreveu uma carta que deixou a Rosier com o maior medo!**

**- Que carta? – perguntei.**

**- Essa – e a garota me mostrou a carta que eu havia escrito há um dia atrás. – A Rosier imprimiu outras cartas e distribuiu no salão!**

**- Eu quero um autografo.**

**- Tira uma foto?**

**- Nossa, eu estou super emocionada!**

**- Minhas amigas devem estar morrendo de inveja!**

**- Como você escapou?**

**- A Rosier dava medo?**

**- Eu acho que vocês deviam deixar a Aninha se aprontar e depois ela dá autógrafos para você. – disse Tom, parado a porta.**

**- Ok. – todos entoaram enquanto saiam pela porta.**

**Meu queixo devia estar no chão e a minha cara devia estar muito engraçada, já que só faltou ele começar a gargalhar.**

**- Vejo você mais tarde. – falou ele rindo.**

**Minhas amigas me olharam com uma cara de 'dá para explicar o que está acontecendo?'.**

**- O que foi isso? – perguntou Megan.**

**- É, tipo, uma multidão de Sonserinos enlouquecidos entrando no nosso dormitório não é algo que se vê todos os dias! – disse Demi.**

**- Engraçadinha – falei.**

**- Puxa, essa estória da Rosier ter te raptado te deixou famosa! – falou Demi.**

**Loüíse entrou pela porta do quarto, assim que Demi acabou de falar.**

**- Chegou o resultado do exame da Rosier – ela anunciou.**

**- E qual é? – perguntei.**

**- Sim. A Rosier estava sob o efeito de uma poção. – anunciou ela.**

**- Eu achei que fosse – murmurei.**

**- É, eu também – falou ela.**

**- Cadê a Anita? – perguntei me sentando de novo na cama.**

**- Ela disse que foi resolver um assunto importante. – falou Megan andando discretamente até o banheiro.**

**- Megan! Pode vir aqui! – falei.**

**Todos nos levantamos e estávamos prontas para correr para o banheiro, mas, Anita entrou e anunciou pálida.**

**- Gente! Calma! Vocês têm que saber de uma coisa! – e depois ela se sentou – A Kathy, aquela amiga da Rosier, foi morta.**

**- O que? – perguntamos todas juntas.**

**- É. O Dippet, acabou de dizer que hoje nós não vamos ter aula. Pois, eles vão investigar o caso. – e depois Anita ficou branca – Aaaah, gente, agora?**

**- Eu não sei. – falei.**

**- Droga. – choramingou Megan – já pensou se ninguém sabe quem matou ela? O que vai acontecer? Será que nós corremos perigo?**

**- Ai, acorda né, Megan. – disse Anita – não, nós não corremos perigos. Bom, ao menos eu acho que não.**

**- Ah. Então, quem pode ter sido? Eu não me lembro dela ter encrenca com ninguém! – falou Megan.**

**- A não ser com a gente. – falou Demi suspirando.**

**- Somos as principais suspeitas – concordou Loüíse.**

**- A não ser que... – comecei.**

**- Que? – perguntou Anita.**

**- Que Dippet contrate um detetive. – falei.**

**- que poderia ser você. – falou Loü rindo.**

**- Por quê? – perguntei.**

**- Oras, todos leram a carta que você escreveu para a Rosier. Ela ficou bem no estilo de Detetive. – falou Megan.**

**- Ok, Ok, vou fingir que acredito! – falei.**

**E antes que Megan pudesse retrucar, Dippet havia entrado no dormitório.**

**- Srta. Hunt, a Srta. Conhece alguém que tinha "assuntos pendentes" com a Srta. Kollen? – perguntou Dippet sériamente.**

**- Não. – falei e depois pensei – a não ser a Rosier, a Kathy me soltou da sala precisa, e eu acho que a Rosier ficou fula com a Kathy – falei.**

**- Obrigada, Srta. Hunt, toda a ajuda é bem vinda – falou ele saindo do dormitório.**

**- Hoje, o dia está muito estranho. – Demi disse.**

**- E como – emendei antes de correr e me trancar no banheiro.**

**N/A: Nossa hoje o capitulo ficou super curto. Aí, desculpem, mas, eu gostei de parar nesse "E como", acho que se vocês tentarem saber o que acontece no próximo capitulo, vocês vão ficar mais curiosos.**

**Aaah, bom, eu vou aproveitar e pedir: Ana Helena, Helena Carter e Robson, parem de me mandar perguntas pelo Forms, me mandem Reviews, e, Loüíse, pare de me mandar E-mails. E, todo mundo que lê e me manda E-mails, me mandem Reviews, Ok?**

**Bom, como vocês tiveram a paciência de me mandar E-mails tão fofos e tweets, eu vou respondê-los:**

**Via Twitter (Há, Há... Não foi no meu Twitter pessoal, foi no da minha miga, que agora é meu! Tenho dois Twitter e só recebo tweets por um Aff):**

** (Arroba) Ana_Helena (Não sei se os traços e o arroba vai aparecer, mas, Ok): Sério mesmo? Nossa, Ana, eu te mandei o capitulo por e-mail. Nem vem com essa de... "Preciso de mais capítulos... Ou eu vou acabar sem net; Meu PC deve estar querendo me matar, já que eu desconto minha ansiedade nele". Ana, não seja tão dramática. Mas, fico feliz que você tenha gostado do capitulo que eu te dei por e-mail, mas, fico ainda mais feliz por não ter que revelar os Spoilers aqui, já que o pessoal que me enviou tweets, já sabe o que aconteceu. E, antes que eu me esqueça, a estória da boca da Lise (Segura o Riso) é que uma amiga minha passa batom dessa cor e aí eu fiz isso. Quem? Eu? Malvada? Por quê? Só por que eu faço a Aninha sofrer até dizer chega? Nossa, isso não é nada! E, sim, eu sou fã da Avril Lavigne! Adoro todas as músicas dela. Nossa, olha o tamanho disso! E, sim. Eu sou igual à Lets Castelo, amo Reviews, Tweets, E-mails e perguntas enormes e inúteis. Nossa, já chega. E, não dá idéia não. Ah, a Aninha? WHAT THE HELL! (Rindo). Já chega, senão eu dou a Loca e dou Spoilers!**

** (Arroba) Helena_Andréa_Carter: Ahá, eu descobri seu nome do meio! Nem é assim tããão penoso! Matar a Aninha? **_**"É, essa idéia não saía da minha cabeça!" **_**Essa citação lhe é familiar? (Risos) Sério que você tem peninha dela? Eu não... Eu acho que eu daria uma boa Comensal da Morte. Ué, eu falaria isso rindo igual ao Tom, No Capítulo nove. Ah. Bom, até o capitulo doze estava tudo uma verdadeira droga para a Aninha. E, morre diabo! (Aponta o crucifixo) Sim, o Robson é o Diabo! (Rindo) Ai, sério que você faz isso? Você é maluca, Helena. Sem mais o que dizer, isso acaba aqui. Nossa, gente, ok que está lá que eu sou fã da Avril Lavigne, mas, não precisa vir todos me perguntarem. Bom, as coisas melhoraram, agora que eu não estou mais indecisa, só não sei se fiz a escolha certa. XP.**

** (Arroba) RobsoneAnaHelenaloveforeverS2: Nossa, que complicado isso! Você o fez esses dias, só pode. Sério que você fez o Twitter, só para poder me dizer que "**_**acompanho sua fic e amo a Aninha. E, Ah, você é fã da Avril Lavigne? O.o" **_**Ai, ai, morra!**

** (arroba) IsaeAlex: Menina, para de encher o saco da tua mãe! Ontem ela ligou pra minha mãe dizendo que você não a deixava em paz, por causa da minha fic. E que você obrigou ela a ler e que ela leu e gostou. *-*. E, como acaba a fic? Aff, espere e veja. E não, não acaba nessa. Eu acabo essa e faço a continuação. Ou não. Estou indecisa. Ok, eu sou sim a menina mais louca da mundo! MUAHAHAHAHA! Aí, pára, você vai me fazer chorar, de felicidade, é claro! E que se dane os erros ortográficos do Word. Nessas NA, você acha que eu ligo para isso? What the hell. Ain, eu to lendo sim! É lindo, mas pára no capitulo doze, na verdade eu estou relendo e quase choro. Eu leio escutando o sol da meia noite, do Rosa de Saron. ****Ou a Stolen do Rob, ou a somewhere do Within Temptation. ****Ou todas elas He, He… Eu sou louquíssima. Baby, você não sabia? ****I'll find you somewhere; I'll keep on trying… Ui, amo vocês! ****MUAHAHAHAHA! Já chega, eu vou ficar mais louca do que já sou. Isa, chega, respira fundo. OOOHHH. Você descobriu o mundo. Sim. Eu descobri. Bjokas. Até o próximo capitulo.**

**Respondendo os e-mails:**

**Sheila S. S. A.: Que? Repete! Não consegui ler direito? Tom Riddle e D. Rosier? Nem se eu tivesse bebido. (D. Rosier é Druella Rosier.) Aninha e Cygnus? Quem sabe... Se numa noite fria e escura a Aninha brigar com o Tom, e precisar de um... Er, Amigo... Aff! Agora, Mi e Charlus? De jeito nenhum. É, eu sei. Eu vou parar com os Tom Ooc. Já tá me enjoando. Ok. Bom, talvez os meses possam voar, quero que eles cheguem logo ao quinto ano, pois ele revelará muitas surpresas. MUAHAHAHA. Ok, Beijos.**

**Ana Helena... Sem o Hunt: Você não colocou o seu perfil do Orkut, assim, com esse nome, colocou? Diz-me que não, Ana. Ficou ridículo! É como se alguém tivesse pegado o seu Orkut e jogado o Ridikulos nele! Tira isso daí. Nossa, só de horror, não vou nem responder seu e-mail.**

**Helena Carter: The House of Night. ****É bem legal, às vezes eu pareço com a Zoey; E eu queria um Erik para mim. Sim, a K. é bem três pontinhos (...). Com uma mãe daquelas, eu não iria precisar de madastra má. Mmm... Será que você merece? Sabia que cansa fazer todos essas capítulos? Não? Agora você sabe. Tchau. E sim, eu estou me matando de curiosidade no que acontece no Traída.**

**Bom, é isso. É um aviso. Como eu vou postar todos os capítulos anteriores de uma vez, eu ficar um tempinho descansando. Mas, eu volto! Bjokas.**


	15. Deslize

**Capítulo catorze: Deslize.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Já fazia três semanas que Kathy havia morrido. E, não havia pistas. Ok, não que a gente tenha ficado procurando, mas... Era estranho ela ter morrido e não ter nenhuma pista.**

**E Rosier continuava estranha como antes. Como se ela ainda estivesse dopada. Que estranho.**

**- Sabe, - Disse Megan sorrindo numa tarde ensolarada. – Eu sei que é errado, mas, eu não estou sentindo nem um pouco à falta de Kathy. E, pelo visto, as amigas dela também não. – E então ela lançou um olhar até a mesa onde Rosier e as amigas estavam.**

**- Pois é. – falei sorrindo. Uma aula ao ar livre, sem fazermos nada é sempre bom. – Aí, Aí. Eu estava precisando de uma aula ao ar livre.**

**- Só você? – Demi riu. – Acho que todas nós.**

**- Nem não. – Loü sorriu.**

**- Epa, ô Aninha, aquela lá não é a tal de Lovegood? - Megan perguntou.**

**- É. – falei olhando para Céu e acenando.**

**- E quem é aquela Corvinal com ela? – Demi perguntou.**

**- Sei lá. – falei pensativa.**

**Céu e a amiga dela estavam caminhando em nossa direção. Em poucos minutos elas chegaram.**

**- Oi, Aninha. – Céu disse sorridente como sempre. – Está são Claire Blad e Mel Kurth. **

**- Olá. – falei.**

**- Olá. – disseram elas.**

**- Aí, Aí... Cadê seu namorado? – Céu perguntou.**

**- Qual dos? – Mel perguntou tímida.**

**- Como assim? Qual dos? – perguntei.**

**- Você pode escolher. – Anita riu. – Cygnus Black, Charlus Potter ou Tom Riddle.**

**- Anita! – guinchei.**

**- Mas, é verdade. – Megan disse.**

**- Ok, Ok. – Demi riu enquanto conversava com Loü. – Isso é oficial.**

**- O que? – perguntei.**

**- Você é muito mais popular do que a Rosier. – Loü piscou.**

**- Por... – comecei a dizer, mas parei. Cygnus estava parado na minha frente, sorrindo.**

**- Nossa, me deu uma sede, agora. – Céu e minhas amigas levantaram e saíram.**

**Deixando-me sozinha com o Cygnus. Grandes amigas, Não?**

**- Oi, Aninha. – Ele me deu outro grande sorriso.**

**- Oi, Cygnus. – Não pude evitar sorrir. Mesmo percebendo os murmúrios e os olhares as minhas costas.**

**Cygnus se sentou ao meu lado e disse:**

**- Faz um tempinho que a gente não se vê, nem conversa. Parece até que essa aula livre foi um presente de Merlin. – ele mexeu nos cabelos negros e depois levou a mão aos bolsos.**

**- Er... A gente não tem conversado por que... – Por que eu não estive conversando com ele? Vergonha? Falta de tempo? - Por que, eu não tive tempo.**

**- Ah. – ele pareceu hesitar e depois assentiu. – Claro, não teria o porquê de você estar brava comigo. Não é?**

**- Claro. – falei. – Oras, realmente não há motivos para que eu estivesse brava com você, Cygnus.**

**- Que bom. – ele disse. – Parece-me que seu namorado não gostou nem um pouco de eu estar aqui.**

**- Namorado?**

**- É. O Potter. – Cygnus arqueou uma sobrancelha.**

**- Charlus? – perguntei incrédula, ele assentiu. – Francamente, Cygnus. Charlus é apenas meu amigo.**

**- Que bom. – ele pareceu aliviado.**

**- É. – falei. – Então, como vão as coisas?**

**- Bem. Melhores agora. E com você? – Cygnus perguntou.**

**- Tudo bem, também. – falei cobrindo os olhos com a mão por causa da claridade.**

**- Eu nunca tinha reparado antes... – Cygnus começou olhando para meus olhos. – Seus olhos são azuis.**

**- Ah, é. – falei. – Mas, quando olho diretamente para o sol. Nossa, arde pra caramba.**

**- Mmmm... – disse Cygnus se aproximando de mim. – interessante. Mas, creio que se eu ficar na sua frente, o sol não vai ir diretamente para seus olhos. E, eles não vão arder.**

**- O que você quis dizer com isso? – perguntei, me afastando um pouco.**

**- Nada, Aninha, Nada. – ele sorriu.**

**Suspirei de alivio quando ele se sentou ao meu lado, normal como antes.**

**- Então... O que deu o lance da Rosier? – Cygnus perguntou.**

**- Em nada. Dippet achou que ela estivesse dopada, e então não deu em nada. – suspirei indignada.**

**- Que pena. – ele suspirou também.**

**Olhei para ele que estava fitando o céu. Olhei para baixo, e percebi que ele me olhou. Olhei para ele de novo e ele desviou o olhar. Ele olhou pra mim e eu desviei o olhar. Ficamos assim por vários minutos, até que eu olhei para ele e ele para mim. Não desviamos o olhar, nem falamos nada.**

**Cygnus apenas sorriu, e eu retribui. Por quanto tempo continuamos sorrindo e nos encarando feito idiotas? Não sei dizer.**

**- Aninha... – Cygnus começou a dizer, e então ele levou a mão direita (sou perceptiva, não?) ao meu rosto.**

**- Cygnus... – escapou. Sim, escapou. Não era para eu demonstrar que estava gostando. Já imaginou se o Tom aparece? Eu gosto muitíssimo do Tom, mas, seria pura mentira se eu dissesse que o Cygnus não mexe comigo.**

**Cygnus começou a acariciar minha bochecha direita, e então...**

**- Aninha. – Charlus me chamou.**

**Cygnus retirou imediatamente a mão do meu rosto e baixou-a, minutos depois colocando-a no bolso.**

**Eu ofeguei de vergonha e de susto e tentando evitar ficar corada, respondi:**

**- Oi, Charlus. – falei, tentando sorrir. Com sucesso. Talvez não tenha sido convincente, mas saiu.**

**- O que é que deu o rolo da Rosier? É que a escola inteira só fala nisso. – Charlus perguntou curioso.**

**Repeti para ele, tudo o que eu já havia dito para Cygnus.**

**- Valeu. Agora eu já posso ir contar para os Grifos... Isso é, se você não se importar... Importa-se? – Charlus perguntou.**

**Fiz sinal negativo com a cabeça e ele foi sorridente falar com os Grifos.**

**- Então... Vamos terminar o que começamos? – Cygnus perguntou, com um sorriso... Er, tentador.**

**- E... – tentei não parecer nervosa. – o que foi que começamos?**

**- Você sabe muito bem... – e então Cygnus se aproximou de mim. – Ou você já se esqueceu... – ele roçou os lábios no meu ouvido esquerdo. – Aninha...**

**- Cygnus. – falei. – chega. Se o Tom chegar...**

**- Ah, que se dane o seu namorado. – Cygnus disse rindo, seu hálito fez cócegas em meu rosto. – Eu não sou ciumento, sabe...**

**- Cygnus. É exatamente isso. Eu tenho namorado, Ok? – falei me afastando dele, que me puxou para perto.**

**- Não importa. – ele disse.**

**- Cygnus... – pedi.**

**- Ok, ok. Vou respeitar sua vontade, mas, Aninha, eu não vou desistir. – Cygnus me soltou e sorrindo, andou para perto do lago.**

**Megan foi a primeira a chegar perto de mim.**

**- O. que. Foi. Isso? – perguntou ela.**

**- Loucuras do Cygnus. – falei baixinho.**

**- Aaaahhh, claro, e ele quase te beijou aqui. – Megan suspirou. – Ainda bem que o Riddle não viu.**

**- Eu amo o Tom. Mas, o Cygnus mexe comigo. Não há como negar. – falei suspirando.**

**Megan me abraçou.**

**- Eu sei... Eu sei. – falou ela.**

**- Acho que eu vou entrar. – falei.**

**- Cuidado, ou a Rosier pode te raptar. – ela riu.**

**- Atá. – falei sorrindo.**

**[...]**

**E, lá vamos nós de novo. Você já sentiu aquela sensação de Dejá Vu? Pois, é o que está acontecendo comigo. Sei lá. Eu estou andando por um corredor vazia exatamente como eu estava daquela vez, quando a Rosier... Bem, você sabe.**

**Respirei fundo. Calma. Calma...**

**- Olá, Aninha! – a voz de Cygnus estava bem atrás de mim.**

**Me virei bruscamente e por pouco não caí em cima de Cygnus.**

**- Cygnus! – falei. – O que você está fazendo aqui?**

**- Nada e você?**

**- Também estou fazendo nada... – Parei confusa. – Quero dizer: eu estava andando, e se não se importa, eu quero achar o Tom.**

**- Ele está lá na Biblioteca, e se me permite dizer, ele é um tolo. – e então Cygnus se aproximou, pegando minha mão e acariciando-a. – Por que se **_**eu fosse seu namorado**_** eu iria aproveitar essa tarde linda, lá fora, passando meu tempo livre com você.**

**- É? – perguntei seca. – Pois você não é, então... – eu ia andar, mas, ele puxou meu braço.**

**- Onde você pensa que vai? – ele perguntou.**

**- Na biblioteca, convencer o Tom a sair de lá. – falei me soltando. – Até mais tarde, Cygnus.**

**Vocês perceberam que o que eu falei foi um "Até mais tarde, Cygnus". Ao invés de ser: "Tchau, Cygnus".**

**- Até **_**breve**_**, Aninha. – ele sorriu e se afastou.**

**E então, eu continuei andando em direção a biblioteca.**

**[...]**

**- Tom... – Chamei.**

**Ele virou a cabeça em minha direção, mas, não disse nada.**

**- Você não vai lá fora, comigo? – perguntei.**

**- Não sei...**

**- Mas, Tom. Você tinha prometido que aqui em Hogwarts, nós iríamos passar mais tempo, juntos. – choraminguei.**

**Eeei, eu tenho orgulho, certo? Errado. Quando eu estou perto do Tom, parece até que eu não tenho vontade própria.**

**Tom assentiu, pegou o livro que estava sobre a mesa, e colocou-o de volta no lugar.**

**- Vamos. – ele disse.**

**Sorri, vitoriosa. Eu e Tom iríamos passar um tempinho juntos. Oh, Yeah. **

**[...]**

**Adivinhem só! Eu estou debaixo de uma árvore, numa sombra gostosa, com a cabeça no colo do Tom... Que... Esquece, sabe, tem coisas que eu devo guardar só para mim.**

**Merlin, eu pareço uma criança. Quando estou perto do Tom, é claro. Quando eu estou perto do Cygnus, eu... Sinto-me adulta. Oh, Yeah, eu sou estranha.**

**- Aninha? – Tom tirou-me de meus devaneios.**

**- Mmm...? – perguntei sorrindo.**

**- Posso fazer algo, que há tempos desejo fazer? – ele perguntou.**

**Meu coração acelerou. Merlin, o que ele vai fazer?**

**- P- Pode. – falei gaguejando, um pouco.**

**Ele se endireitou e respirou fundo.**

**- Aninha, você sabe como eu gosto de você... Não, é?**

**- Sei, Tom. – falei.**

**Tom sorriu.**

**- Eu queria... – ele parou o rosto a centímetros do meu. – Ah, que se dane.**

**Tom me puxou pela blusa, e me beijou. O Beijo foi, hã... inesperado.**

**E, é claro que eu retribui, né. A língua dele invadiu minha boca, e eu corei e senti borboletas se debatendo contra as paredes do meu estômago.**

**Levei minha mão até os cabelos de Tom, e pude senti-lo suspirar levemente, na minha boca. Comecei a ficar sem ar, mas, não empurrei-o. Hello, eu queria fazer isso há tempos, não vou empurrá-lo agora, né.**

**Percebi que Tom também estava começando a ficar sem ar. Sorri de repente, pensando que ele também não queria me afastar.**

**Até que, por fim, eu empurrei-o, ofegante e eu percebi que se eu não fizesse, ele faria. E Seria melhor se eu fizesse isso. É que, seria meio que, humilhante, se quem me empurrasse, fosse o Tom. E, como eu tenho muita sorte – mentira, quem tem sorte é o Tom. –, não tinha ninguém para ver o quanto eu estava vermelha e ofegante. Imaginem um tomate, de olhos azuis e cabelos castanho-escuros, e imaginem esse tomate ofegante. Eu acho que eu devi estar mais ou menos assim.**

**Não riam, ou eu vou perder a pouca dignidade que me resta. Se é que me resta alguma.**

**- Aninha... – Tom começou a dizer enquanto acariciava meu rosto.**

**- Tom... – falei sorrindo.**

**Lógico que eu falei Tom... Eu iria dizer o que? Cygnus? Claro que não, né. Oh, Yeah, eu sou estranha. Fala sério, eu estou aqui, com o Tom, e acabo de pensar no Cygnus. Como é que pode?**

**Será que eu sou um ET.? Acho que sim...**

**- Venha, Aninha. – Tom me chamou, enquanto se levantava. Para onde ele estava me levando?**

_N/A: MMMM... Estou sendo malvada parando nesse "Para onde ele estava me levando?". Wow, se eu fui, acostumem-se._

_Ah, o pessoal do Orkut já deve ter visto as fotos da Aninha, Anita, Megy, Samy..._

_E, eu amei os comentários nas fotos, acreditem, o Diego me disse que não gostou de eu ter matado a Kathy, mas ela mereceu._

_E, vocês devem ter percebido que a maioria dos meus personagens tem apelido. _

_Vou por a lista dos nomes e apelidos dos meus personagens da minha fic – ok, talvez seja inútil, mas, ao menos vocês não vão precisar chamá-los pelo nome inteiro:_

_**Abraxas: **__Malfoy._

_**Amada: **__Amadinha. A fofoqueira da A. Benson._

_**Ana Helena Hunt: **__Aninha – ok, isso todos sabem._

_**Anita: **__Annê, Nita, Nitinha, Anitinha – só chame ela assim, quando quiserem algo._

_**Bianca: **__Bi._

_**Claire: **__Sem apelido._

_**Celeste: **__Céu, Tia Céu, a loka da tia Céu, Céuzinha, Dona Céu._

_**Cygnus: **__Sem apelido._

_**Demi: **__Demizinha, Demizita._

_**Dênis: **__Sem apelido._

_**Druella: **__D. Rosier, Rosier, a odiada, a mimadinha._

_**Kathy: **__A fantasma._

_**Lise: **__Sem apelido._

_**Loüíse: **__Loü._

_**Megan: **__Megy, Meggy._

_**Mel: **__Sem apelido._

_**Minerva: **__Mi._

_**Nanda: **__Nandinha._

_**Samantha: **__Samy, Sam, Samy a corajosa._

_Quando quiserem falar sobre eles (as), é só falar o apelido. Bom, é isso. Valeus, Bye, Bye... E, vocês só vão saber par onde a Aninha vai com o Tom no próximo capitulo, até lá, acabem com suas unhas... *Risada maléfica*._


	16. Um presente inesperado

**Capítulo quinze: Um presente inesperado.**

**[...]**

**- Venha, Aninha. – Tom me chamou, enquanto se levantava. Para onde ele estava me levando?**

**- Tom, aonde nós vamos? – perguntei.**

**- Você vai ver, quando chegarmos lá. – Tom sorriu sarcástico.**

**Bufei, enquanto eu o segui. Mas, com a minha grande sorte, Cygnus apareceu.**

**- Com licença, Black... – a voz de Tom mostrava que ele não estava nem um pouco ciente, do meu quase beijo com Cygnus, ufa.**

**Para de pensar nisso, Aninha! Você ama o Tom e não o Cygnus!**

**É. Mas, não parece.**

**- Xi, Riddle, receio que o seu... – Cygnus segurou um bufo. -... Encontro com a Aninha vai ter que esperar. Estamos precisando de você.**

**Tom pareceu hesitar por um momento, mas, depois, assentiu.**

**- Tudo bem. – Tom estudou Cygnus com o olhar. – Fica para outro dia. – Tom me olhou. – Tudo bem?**

**- Arrã. – falei desanimada.**

**- Tom... – Cygnus disse. – Eu posso ficar com a Aninha enquanto você não volta.**

**Tom voltou seu olhar para Cygnus.**

**- Não, obrigado. – disse ele num tom gélido.**

**- Ok. – Cygnus pareceu desanimado.**

**- Vamos, Aninha? – Tom perguntou.**

**- Tanto faz. – falei. – Acho que eu vou ficar com a Megan... Eu e ela estaremos no corredor do terceiro andar. – acrescentei, olhando o chão.**

**- Hmmm... – Tom disse simplesmente.**

**- Tchau. – foi minha resposta genial, mas, o que mais eu poderia dizer?**

**Comecei a caminhar, deixando Tom e Cygnus para trás.**

**[...]**

**- Então quer dizer, que o Black chegou bem na hora em que o Riddle ia te levar para um lugar secreto? – Megan perguntou – que estraga prazeres!**

**- É, não é? – Perguntei.**

**- É... Só me responde uma coisa... – Megan começou.**

**-Sim? - perguntei.**

**- Por que nós estamos aqui? Quero dizer, aqui no corredor do terceiro andar? – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.**

**- Ah, isso. – falei o rosto esquentando. – É que eu disse que nós estaríamos aqui, e quem sabe o Cygnus não vem aqui?**

**- Cygnus? – Megan repetiu incrédula. – Aninha, não é o Riddle que é seu namorado? – fiz que sim com a cabeça. – então por que você quer que o Cygnus venha até aqui?**

**- Não sei. – falei. – Eu amo o Tom, mas, não posso negar que o Cygnus mexe comigo.**

**Megan suspirou.**

**- Deve ser difícil. – ela sorriu.**

**- E, é. – falei.**

**Ouvimos passos.**

**- O que é que eu faço se o Riddle ou o Black vierem aqui? – Megan perguntou.**

**- Você diz "Nossa, eu estou com uma louca vontade de ir até a biblioteca." E então você sai. – falei.**

**- Como quiser. – Megan sorriu.**

**Ouvimos os passos de novo, mas, dessa vez, eles estavam mais próximos, olhamos ao mesmo tempo para a entrada do corredor. Tom estava parado lá, e ao seu lado, ninguém menos do que Cygnus.**

**Megan me olhou e cochichou:**

**- É para que eu diga aquilo agora? Afinal de contas, os dois estão aqui.**

**- Você vai ficar aqui. – falei. – Por favor.**

**- Claro. – ela disse sorrindo.**

**- Ah, pode ir, Black. – Tom disse.**

**Cygnus não se mexeu.**

**- Eu disse que você pode ir, Black. – Tom repetiu.**

**- Acho que eu vou ficar, Tom. – Cygnus sorriu.**

**Tom fuzilou-o com o olhar, mas, assentiu.**

**Cygnus começou a caminhar em minha direção e Tom segurou-o.**

**- Onde você pensa que vai?**

**- Eu... – Cygnus parou. – Vou ficar bem aqui.**

**- Ótimo. – Tom disse.**

**Mandão!**

**Aaaahhh, adivinhe quem passou atrás do Cygnus e parou para ficar olhando para o que acontecia: Rosier.**

**- Aninha...**

**- Eu sei. – Interrompi, antes de Megan terminar de falar.**

**- Hunt? – Rosier chamou.**

**- Que é, Rosier? – perguntei.**

**- Slughorn pediu para que eu te entregasse uma mensagem. – e então ela me estendeu um pergaminho amarrado a uma fita verde e prata. E olhou para Cygnus, e mordendo o lábio inferior ela saiu.**

**Abri o pergaminho, e Megan espichou o pescoço para lê-lo:**

"Cara, Srta. Hunt,

Eu gostaria de lhe informar que estará acontecendo um pequeno jantar em meus aposentos, no dia de hoje as 19:00hs. E, eu gostaria de lhe convidar. Apenas poucos alunos compareceram.

Como a Srta. LeClaire, a Srta. Lavander, a Srta. Lá Varÿnd, a Srta. Stocker e a Srta. Skill. Também virão: O Sr. Black, o Sr. Riddle, o Sr. Malfoy, o Sr. Lestrange e o Sr. Potter.

Eu gostaria muito de sua presença.

Agradeço desde já.

Prof. H. Slughorn."

**- Megan, você recebeu esse convite? – perguntei.**

**- Sim, mas, eu já sabia que você iria vir. – Ela sorriu, meio que se desculpando. – Você viu que o nome da Rosier não está no meio? Você percebeu que ela estava morrendo de inveja por causa disso.**

**Dei um sorrisinho que sumiu na mesma hora em que vi Rosier voltando e dizendo:**

**- E, o que é que você tem a ver, com eu não ter sido convidada, LeClaire? Nada que eu saiba, então, fique calada! E você também, Hunt! Eu não quero ir a esse jantar idiota! Eu não suporto o Slughorn e...**

**Megan e eu nos entreolhamos ao ver quem estava atrás de Rosier.**

**- ...Não tô nem aí se eu fui ou não convidada para esse jantar! Isso é só puxa-saquismo! Ele é um grande puxa-saco, que nem ensinar direito ensina...**

**Cygnus e Tom perceberam também e seguraram o riso.**

**- ...E, dá só uma olhada no quão triste eu estou por não ter sido convidada para esse jantar ridículo e...**

**- Rosier... – chamei baixinho.**

**- Não dou a mínima para isso, eu nem gosto de poções...**

**- Rosier. – Megan chamou.**

**- Háháháhá, grande coisa: "A Rosier não foi convidada para o jantar do idiota e puxa-saco do Slughorn." Háháháhá, vocês viram só que idiota, já que nem mentir para o ridículo, idiota e gordo do Slughorn ela conseguiu... Háháháhá, que tosca...**

**- Rosier – Tom, eu, Megan e Cygnus chamamos.**

**- Uuuuhh, sem contar que ela levou o maior fora da amiguinha dela, Samantha Skill... E, que ninguém aqui em hogwarts a agüenta! E... Háháháhá, não adiantou nada ela ser puro-sangue se ela não tem amigos...**

**- ROSIER! – Eu, Tom, Megan e Cygnus gritamos.**

**- Quê é? – ela perguntou.**

**- Olha quem está atrás de você. – Eu disse.**

**Rosier olhou e praguejou.**

**- P- Professor S- Slughorn? – ela ficou ainda mais pálida do que já é.**

**- A Srta. Terá detenção hoje à noite, Srta. Rosier. – Slughorn olhou sério.**

**- D- Desculpe. – Rosier disse o rubro substituindo o pálido de suas feições.**

**- Os Srs. E as Srtas. Acham que eu estou gordo? – Slughorn perguntou.**

**- De jeito nenhum, Senhor. – respondi sorridente. – Rosier está precisando de óculos.**

**- É isso mesmo. – responderam Tom, Megan e Cygnus.**

**- Ah, Srta. Hunt, a Srta. Irá ao jantar? – Slughorn perguntou.**

**- Claro senhor. – falei.**

**- Que bom. – ele sorriu e saiu.**

**- Háháháhá. – Megan riu. – Que carão que a Rosier passou.**

**- Nem me fale. – sorri. – Que tal irmos nos aprontar para irmos até o jantar?**

**- Ok. – Megan disse ainda rindo.**

**- Nos vemos lá. – falei para Tom e para Cygnus.**

**[...]**

**Quando chegamos ao dormitório, Anita estava com um lindo gatinho, branco com manchas pretas, ele tinha olhos verdes.**

**- Que gatinho lindo. – Megan comentou, colocando a bolsa em cima da cama dela.**

**- Não é gatinho, é gatinha. – Anita sorriu, acariciando as orelhas dele.**

**- E, de quem é? – perguntei.**

**- Sua. – Loü disse, aparecendo do banheiro.**

**- Minha? – perguntei.**

**- É. – Anita assentiu, e quando ela foi passar a mão no gatinho, ele saltou do colo dela, e começou a se enroscar por entre minhas pernas. **

**- Quem deu o gatinho a Aninha? – Megan perguntou.**

**- Sei lá, Megy. – Anita sorriu – e é ela.**

**- Ela já tem nome? – Demi perguntou, saindo de perto das cortinas do quarto.**

**- Já. – sorri e peguei a gata no colo. – é Nala.**

**- Nala... – Anita sorriu e coçou as orelhinhas dele.**

**Nala miou e eu sorri.**

**- Ela é adorável. – Megan disse. – Mas, nós temos um... Er, jantar.**

**- Será que eu não posso levá-la? Dá dó deixá-la aqui, sozinha. – Falei.**

**- Deixe-a comigo. – Rosier disse, parada na porta. – Eu não vou ao jantar, mesmo, não é?**

**- Não, obrigada, Rosier... – Falei. – Você ainda poderia envenenar minha gata.**

**- Muito engraçado, Hunt. – Rosier disse.**

**- É, e mesmo assim, a resposta é não. – Falei com raiva.**

**- Tanto faz. – Rosier disse – E, eu não ia envenenar sua gata. Por mais que eu te deteste, eu não faço nada contra animais. - e saiu pela porta. **

**- Quer saber, eu vou até a sala do Slughorn e vou perguntar para ele, se você pode levar a Nala... No jantar. – Disse Anita e saiu.**

**- Ok. – falei. – Gente... Será que eu posso usar o banheiro, antes de vocês?**

**- Pode ir primeiro. – Demi disse.**

**- Valeu. – falei e corri em direção ao banheiro, antes que ela mudasse de idéia.**

**[...]**

**Assim que eu sai do banheiro, toda trocada e enfeitada, Anita chegou. Ela estava pálida e trazia um jornal nas mãos:**

**- Gente, o jantar foi cancelado. – Ela inspirou fundo.**

**- Por quê? – Loü perguntou.**

**- Por que, aconteceu um ataque... Leiam, saiu no Profeta diário:**

"Gerardo Grindewald o terrível bruxo das trevas, deu noticias hoje. Entre o 12:30 e as 13:00, Grindewald foi visto circulando por ruas trouxas.

Testemunhas afirmam que Grindewald estava disposta a matar todos os trouxas no lugar. E, que segundo ele, ele também mataria os bruxos, se fosse preciso. Grindewald agarrou uma mulher trouxa e disse "Vamos, Jessica, me diga onde a Kauany está." A vitima teria respondido "Nem morta, Grindewald. Deixa Kauany em paz."

Grindewald a matou e a todos os presentes ali, com um simples Avada Kedavra, que, por todos ali presentes serem trouxas, matou a todos no mesmo momento. Testemunhas dizem que logo após o massacre, Grindewald resolveu voltar ao mundo bruxo.

Mas, ninguém o achou até agora. Algumas horas depois, uma bruxa, que não quer se identifica, disse ter visto Grindewald nos arredores de Hogsmeade, olhando fixamente para o castelo de Hogwarts.

Quando os aurores chegaram, não viram Grindewald, o dono do Cabeça-de-Javali disse que Grindewald estava procurando alguém. Ele disse também: "Grindewald nunca foi de ficar sempre olhando para Hogwarts daquele jeito. E, se ele está procurando a Kauany ele nunca vai achar... Pois, ela está escondida, ela pode passar o dia com o nariz grudado na janela, se ele não é o fiel do segredo, ele não vai achá-la. E, além do mais, se Grindewald acha que Kauany vai estar em Hogwarts, ele está delirando, pois, Kauany e ele terminaram a escola juntos."

Outra testemunha que afirma também ter visto Grindewald em Hogsmeade, disse: "Houve uma época, em que se acreditava que Grindewald e Kauany tiveram um caso. Acreditava-se também que os dois tenham tido uma filha, e talvez seja esse o motivo de Grindewald estar procurando saber de Kauany, e também seja esse o motivo dele ter voltado. Sabe-se que a Filha de Grindewald começou a estudar em Hogwarts esse ano. Sabe-se também que Kauany largou a menina, para que Grindewald não a achasse."

Por enquanto isso é tudo que se sabe. Até agora, a filha de Grindewald com Kauany ainda não foi encontrada. Nem Kauany, mas, sabe-se que ela também está procurando pela filha, na esperança de pegá-la e levá-la para longe de Grindewald."

**- Grindewald tem uma filha, aqui em Hogwarts? – Demi perguntou de olhos arregalados.**

**- É o que parece. – Megan disse.**

**- Por Merlin! – Loü disse.**

**- Quem será? – Megan disse.**

**- Não faço idéia. – Anita disse. – Aninha, o que você acha?**

**Mas, eu não estava ouvindo. Eu estava me lembrando de uma conversa que eu tive com a Sra. Cole, quando eu ainda tinha seis anos:**

"Eu estava correndo pelos corredores do orfanato. Só parei ao ver a Sra. Cole.

- Sra. Cole... Por que minha mamãe e meu papai nunca vieram me ver? – perguntei.

- Ah, Aninha, sua mãe já veio lhe visitar. Ela vem todos os verões, mas, ela não quer que você a veja. Ela quer apenas ver você. – Sra. Cole respondeu.

- Mas, e o papai? – Perguntei.

- Ele... Ele nunca veio. Sua mãe diz que ele não... – Sra. Cole parou, e sorriu. – Não pode vir, por causa do trabalho.

- Papai, tabalha de quê? – perguntei.

- Não sei, sua mãe nunca falou. – Sra. Cole sorriu.

- Como minha mamãe chama? E o papai? – Perguntei.

- Sua mãe chama Kauany, Kauany Hunt. – Sra. Cole riu pelo nariz. – E seu pai... É alguma coisa com Gerard... Geraldo... Gerardo... Ah, é Gerardo... Alguma coisa.

- Brigado, Sra. Cole. – e então continuo correndo pelos corredores."

**- Aninha? – Megan me sacode. – Acorda.**

**- Ops. – falei. – Como é mesmo o nome do Grindewald?**

**- Gerardo Grindewald. – Anita disse.**

**Merlin! **

**- E, é Kauany... O quê? – perguntei.**

**- É até engraçado, ela tem o seu sobrenome, Kauany Hunt... – Anita riu.**

**Nenhuma de nós riu junto com ela.**

**- Que foi, Gente? – Anita perguntou. – É engraçado ué... A tal de Kauany tem o sobrenome da... Ah, não!**

**- Você? A filha do Grindewald? – Loü perguntou.**

**- Bom... Lá no orfanato onde eu moro, a Sra. Cole disse, que a minha mãe se chamava Kauany Hunt e o meu pai, ela disse que "É Gerardo... Alguma Coisa." – Falei.**

**- A Nala. – Anita disse.**

**- Nala? Quê a Nala tem a ver com isso? – Loü, Demi e Megan falaram.**

**- Grindewald mandou a Nala por correio! Ele sabe que você é a filha dele, Aninha! – Anita exclamou.**

**Ai Meu Merlin, e agora?**

N/A: Que confusão. Grindewald é pai da Aninha. Ela é sangue-puro! Háháháhá, agora a Rosier não pode mais dizer nada sobre a Aninha!

Será que a Aninha vai conhecer o pai e a mãe dela?

Aaaah, não sei!

Psiu, antes que eu revele Spoilers, eu QUERO REVIEWS!


	17. Aninha acha um diário

**Capítulo dezesseis: Aninha acha um diário.**

_**- Grindewald mandou a Nala por correio! Ele sabe que você é a filha dele, Aninha! – Anita exclamou.**_

_**Ai Meu Merlin, e agora?**_

**- Ai, Merlin... – Comecei. – Se ele sabe que eu sou a filha dele, se é que eu sou mesmo, ele vai vir atrás de mim.**

**- Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin... – Demi começou a dizer.**

**- Morgana, Morgana, Morgana, Morgana, Morgana... – Megan completou e depois sorriu. – Isso é bom; agora você pode esfregar na cara da Rosier que você é sangue-puro.**

**- E acham que eu ligo para o fato de eu ser, ou não sangue-puro? – Perguntei exasperada. – Eu não tenho Druella... – parei com nojo. - ... Rosier escrito na minha cara, ou eu tenho?**

**- Claro que não! – disse Loü. – Mas, não foi isso que a Megy quis dizer... Ela simplesmente quis dizer...**

**- ...Que agora a Rosier não pode mais te humilhar, Aninha! – Megy completou.**

**- Por Merlin. – Anita disse. – Isso tem um lado bom e um ruim.**

**- Só estou vendo o lado ruim. – falei enquanto suspirava e me sentava em minha cama. – Que é eu ser filha de um dos bruxos das trevas mais temido do mundo Bruxo.**

**- Ooooh, fala baixo. – Demi disse. – Já imaginou se a Rosier escuta?**

**- Vai ser chantagem na certa. – Falei.**

**- Anita... – Megy começou. – Anita? Que barulho é esse? Que é que você está fazendo debaixo da sua cama? – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.**

**- Achei! Isso vai comprovar se você é ou não filha do Grindewald. – Anita sorriu com um envelope branco na mão. – Aqui, pegue.**

**- Que é isso? – perguntaram as meninas olhando o envelope, agora em minhas mãos. – Um teste de DNA?**

**- Claro que não. – Anita disse. – Bom, meus pais me mandaram e eu acho que vai ajudar a você compreender um pouquinho isso...**

**Abri o envelope com as mãos tremulas. E vi com surpresa o que havia lá dentro. Poderia ter sido a minha foto. A mulher na foto era extremamente parecida comigo. Ou aquilo era um espelho – que refletisse minha imagem com exatos dezessete anos, em vista de que tenho apenas onze. – Ou aquela mulher na foto era minha gêmea. Ou minha mãe.**

**Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos claros exatamente do mesmo jeito que os meus, os olhos eram de um azul apenas mais um pouco mais claro do que os meus – era como se esses erros fossem propositais. –, o nariz dela era um milímetro menor do que o meu, já o resto, era igualzinho a mim.**

**- Ela, ela é sua mãe? – Demi perguntou.**

**- Se ela não for mãe da Aninha, é irmã gêmea. – disse Megy que estava sentada ao meu lado.**

**- Ela é linda. – falei, mostrando a foto para as meninas.**

**- Assim como você. – Anita disse sorrindo.**

**- Como você conseguiu essa foto? – Loü perguntou, observando-a. – nossa, sua mãe é mesmo linda.**

**Sorri com as palavras de Loü.**

**- Minha mãe, era amiga da sua mãe. O jornal que eu te mostrei era de ontem, então escrevi para a minha mãe, perguntando se ela conhecia sua mãe e pedi para ela me mandar uma foto. – Anita sorriu. – É bom poder ser útil. Sua mãe é muito linda.**

**- Ela faz muita falta. – falei rouca. Loü veio se sentar ao meu lado e me abraçou. **

**- Quando eu era pequena, minha mãe e meu pai se separaram, e, aí, eu... Só via minha mãe, nas férias, já que ela mora em Paris, só que, quando ela se casou de novo, eu... Briguei com ela. Desde aquele dia eu não a vi. – ela fungou. – Ela também faz falta.**

**Demi pareceu ainda mais triste.**

**- É até engraçado, com vocês são as mães. Comigo, é o meu pai. – ela limpou uma lágrima com um movimento brusco da mão. – Ele morreu quando eu tinha oito anos. Ele... Ele... Morreu para me salvar. Foi num assalto. Estávamos num bairro trouxa. Ele me disse "Corra Demi! Chame a Policia" e quando eu fui correr o assaltante disparou. Meu pai se jogou na frente. A bala atingiu o coração. Ele morreu instantaneamente. – Mais duas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. – Mamãe quase morreu. Ela levou um tiro no ombro. Foi tudo culpa minha. Eu fiquei insistindo que eu queria ver os trouxas, e ele me levou.**

**- Como era o nome dele? – Anita perguntou.**

**- E- Elliot. – Demi disse, limpando as lágrimas.**

**- Bom... – Megan disse, enquanto tentava não chorar. – Minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci, minha irmã mais velha diz que é tudo minha culpa. **

**- Mas não é! – exclamei.**

**- Eu sei. – Megy riu. – Eu não ligo. Minha irmã não pode fazer magia. Ela nunca veio para Hogwarts. – Megy riu ainda mais. – Ela é uma bruxa abortada. Por isso me odeia.**

**- Hmm... – Anita disse rindo. – sei que não era pra rir, mas, não resisti.**

**- Acho que devemos ir tomar café, e ver se chegou alguma carta. – Demi disse.**

**- É vamos. – falei, enquanto nos levantávamos.**

[...]

**O Salão principal estava estranhamente quieto. Quieto demais. As corujas ficaram como sempre, sobrevoando os alunos, e o que me chamou a atenção é que Chegaram: uma carta e um pacote para mim.**

**Abri a carta primeiro:**

"_Filha, _

_Espero que você consiga entender o porquê de eu ter te abandonado. Seu pai descobriu que você era filha dele e foi atrás de mim. Eu te escondi, pois não sabia se ele iria me matar, ou o que ele iria fazer com você._

_Quero que você saiba que eu te amo muito. Nunca foi a minha intenção te abandonar. Só fiz aquilo, pois, seu pai estava querendo te conhecer e ele era um bruxo maligno e eu não queria que ele te conhecesse. É claro que quando eu namorava seu pai, eu não sabia que ele era maligno. Mas, agora..._

_Ah, por Merlin, Aninha me perdoe, se quiseres me ver, quando você for atravessar a estação de King's Cross, me espere do lado de fora._

_Um grande beijo: Sua mãe, Kauany Hunt."_

**Megy, Demi, Loü e Anita estavam lendo a carta junto comigo.**

**- Legal. Sua mãe quer te conhecer. – Megy disse.**

**- Que é que tem no pacote? – perguntou Demi.**

**Abri o envelope, dentro dele havia duas coisas: Uma foto de mim – com aparentemente um ano de idade –, de minha mãe e de – eu acho – meu pai, estávamos todos sorrindo, abraçados e acenando. A outra coisa era um diário. Ele estava envolvido em um couro preto e tinha o meu nome gravado nele. **_"Ana H. Hunt."_**.**

**- É um diário?- Anita disse, um pouco alto demais.**

**A mesa da Sonserina inteira se virou para me olhar.**

**- Ou, e essa é a sua mãe, você e o seu pai? – ela continuou.**

**- Shhh, Anita. – falei.**

**- Ops, Sorry. – ela sorriu.**

**- Ai, Anita, até parece que não pensa. – Loü revirou os olhos.**

**- Vai ver, ela não pensa. – Megy riu.**

**Eu ri e guardei o diário, a foto e a carta dentro do envelope. E sorri para as meninas.**

**- Tinha uma foto minha, e dos meus pais. – falei baixinho.**

**- Que legal. – Demi disse. – Deixa ver?**

**- Só lá no quarto. – falei sorrindo. – Vou guardar isso lá. – anunciei. – Terminem o café. – falei quando elas foram se levantar.**

**- Engraçado... – Megy começou correndo os olhos pelo salão. – A Rosier não tá aqui.**

**- É, mas, corre que o Black tá. – Demi anunciou, assim que vimos Cygnus se aproximando.**

**- Já volto. – Anunciei.**

**Passei correndo por Tom, Cygnus e um menino loiro que estava com eles, o tal de Abraxas.**

**[...]**

**Assim que eu estava voltando, ouvi uma coisa tão estranha que me fez parar:**

**- Mas, Druella... Escute-me... – disse uma voz masculina.**

**-Shhh, amorzinho, Shhh... – A Voz de Rosier disse. – Temos pouco tempo juntos e...**

**- É exatamente isso. – a voz masculina grunhiu. – Chega.**

**- Como assim? – Rosier disse.**

**- Acabou, Druella, acabou. – a voz masculina disse. – Acabou. Eu estou gostando de outra pessoa.**

**- Quem? – Rosier perguntou. – É da Hunt também?**

**- Olhe, Druella... – a voz hesitou. – É. Mas...**

**- VOCÊ – NÃO – VAI – ME – DEIXAR – POR –CAUSA – DA –VACA – DA – HUNT! – Druella gritou.**

**- Druella me solte! – a voz masculina grunhiu.**

**- Não! – e então escutei um barulho abafado, que eu acho ser um beijo.**

**- CHEGA DRUELLA! Chega! Acabou! Esquece-me! – a voz disse. – Eu estou gostando da Aninha, e, nós podemos até ser amigos... Mas, esqueça esse papo de 'namorado'. Ok?**

**- Você é mais velho que ela. – Rosier grunhiu.**

**- Sou mais velho que você também, Druella. – a voz disse. – Amigos?**

**Rosier grunhiu.**

**- Amigos, né, fazer o que? – ela disse.**

**- Obrigada, Druella. – a voz disse.**

**- Disponha. – disse Rosier azeda. E então ouvi passos.**

**A porta do sala foi aberta, e acho que Rosier entrou.**

**- Francamente, parece-me até que Druella não tem senso. Eu sempre deixei claro que apenas queria... Er... Ficar com ela. Agora, a Aninha... Ela é linda. Será que ela irá namorar comigo? – e então eu vi uma silhueta masculina parada à porta.**

**Pelo que vi, o homem devia ser do terceiro ano. Ele era alto, cabelos pretos e tinha olhos verdes. O rosto e o corpo eram perfeitos. E, na blusa dele havia o brasão da Corvinal.**

**Isso foi só que vi, antes de sair correndo.**

**N/a: **Háháháhá... Mais um pro clube dos "Apaixonados pela Aninha".

Hmm... E, o Gato é inteligente, é da Corvinal.

Respondendo só a três e-mails que me fizeram rir:

Ana Helena: Ainda bem que você tirou; Ah, agora sim, agora eu vou te responder. Ficou ridículo sim. Ok. Era só isso? Sim Ainda bem. E não, eu não gosto de Justin Biba... Er, Bieber. Fãs dele, não me matem. #Rilitros. Ah, mas ele é gay mesmo, né? #Sózueira, calminha.

Robson: É eu num consigo mexer no Twitter! Vou tentar aprender. Valeus a dica. Mrs. Mestre do Twitter. E você nem Twitter têm #Vácatácoquinhonapraiadesantos. Ou tem, sei lá. #Aindasimvácatácoquinhos.

Helena Hunt: Sério? Aceitou? Ficou? Beijou? Bom, Hoje eu briguei com a minha miga, bom, na verdade, ela que brigou comigo. Sei lá eu o por que. Ah, é que eu fiquei conversando com a Evelyn e não dei atenção p/ ela. Ah, mais eu vou pedir desculpas p/ ela. #Lynvocêédez. Lyn é apelido de Evelyn. Cê tem dó da Aninha? Eu não! #Mandadesculpaeuaí.

Bom, é isso. Talvez vocês não entendam o que eu quis dizer. Mas, ok... E, eu quis dizer nas respostinhas.

Aproveitando para dizer:

#MANDADESCULPAEUAÍ!

Tradução (feita sem o Google tradutor): Amanda me desculpe, flor.

Obs.: Não tentem traduzir tudo o que eu digo, e o que eu coloco "#", senão cê's vão ficar que nem eu.

Obs.: 2: Eu não sou sempre assim, é que hoje deu... ALOKA. Lady Gaga.

#Ladygagaédivá. #Helenabonhamcartertambém. #Didonxzerotambém,tá. #Nxéminhavida.

#AmooPorra,HarryPotter. #Lilyevansécorajosaeburra.

#Aloka2!

#Juro que não sou sempre assim! Não liguem para minha loucura.


	18. Ricardo o que?

**Capítulo dezessete: Ricardo... O quê?**

_**Pelo que vi, o homem devia ser do terceiro ano. Ele era alto, cabelos pretos e tinha olhos verdes. O rosto e o corpo eram perfeitos. E, na blusa dele havia o brasão da Corvinal.**_

_**Isso foi só que vi, antes de sair correndo.**_

**Assim que entrei pela porta, e é claro, ignorei os olhares assassinos de Rosier, Megy e minhas amigas disseram:**

**- Poxa, que demora hein! **

**- Desculpa gente. – Falei e de repente ri. – Mas, é que, ouvir a Rosier levar um fora do namorado, não é coisa que acontece todo dia. – Ri ainda mais.**

**- Como é que é? – Megan riu. – A ROSIER LEVOU UM FORA DO EX-NAMORADO? – ela gritou para todo o salão, que pareceu atônito e depois começaram a rir.**

**Rosier começou a corar furiosamente e disse:**

**- Fui eu que terminei com ele, sabe, como eu estava dizendo... – Rosier começou a fingir rir. – Tadinho, ficou tão sentido. Mas, eu sempre deixei claro que nunca gostei dele. Foi sempre só beijos, ele ficou tão sentido. Só faltou chorar. – Rosier fingiu rir ainda mais, e falhou, pois, sua voz soou rouca e cheia de rancor. – Mas, sabe, eu gosto de outra pessoa. É claro que, se essa pessoa demorar muito a me notar, eu terei de arrumar outro ficante. Mas, quem sabe, essa pessoa percebe que eu estou "dando mole" para ele, e não vem me pedir em namoro. – Rosier olhou e piscou para Cygnus, que nem ligou e continuou conversando com o tal de Abraxas.**

**- Mas, Druella, você disse o que para o garoto? – Lise perguntou.**

**- Ah, sabia pergunta, Lise. Eu disse a ele "Escute-me, nós devemos conversar." Ele disse "Claro, amor." E então eu disse "Chega, acabou. Estou gostando de outra pessoa." Os olhos dele ficaram marejados, e ele tentou me beijar, mas, eu empurrei-o e entrei aqui. – Rosier riu pelo nariz.**

**- E quem é o sortudo, Druella? – Nanda perguntou.**

**Rosier pareceu perceber que metade do salão a olhava e disse:**

**- Ah, não vou revelar. Pois, se ele estiver aqui, ele vai ficar muito triste e sentido. Vou manter o nome dele em segredo, não devo ficar lembrando-o do fora que ele levou e...**

**- Tem certeza de que fui eu quem levou um "fora", Druella? – o garoto do corredor disse. – Ou será que, assim, foi você?**

**-Oi? Eu, por acaso, te conheço? – Rosier fingiu, mas, seus olhos brilharam.**

**- Ah, conhece sim. Eu acabei de te dar um fora lá no corredor, lembra? – o garoto disse.**

**- Ricardo? Quer dizer, Ricardo Vontage? – Celeste exclamou surpresa.**

**- Gente, que é que o meu irmão tem a ver com isso? – uma garota de cabelos curtos e pretos disse.**

**- Não é nada, Lara. – Ricardo disse sorrindo. Agora eu podia vê-lo bem. Ele era ainda mais lindo do que Cygnus. – Apenas estou resolvendo uns poucos assuntos pendentes com Druella, não é mesmo?**

**- Escute aqui, Vontage... – Rosier começou a dizer, mas, foi interrompida por uma garota loira. **

**- Escute aqui, você, Rosier. Se você falar assim com ele de novo, eu esfolo sua cara no chão. – a garota loira disse.**

**- Bianca... – Ricardo disse.**

**- E, ela terá muita ajuda. – Lara murmurou.**

**- Quem está comigo? – Bianca gritou.**

**- Eu. – falei enquanto levantava, e andava até a mesa da corvinal.**

**- Eu t- também. – Megan disse.**

**- Ah, que é né gente, todos sabem que nós odiamos a Rosier. – disseram o restante das meninas, postando-se junto a mim.**

**- E agora, hein, Rosier? – Bianca perguntou.**

**Rosier se levantou e disse:**

**- Não dou atenção há essa gentalha. **

**- Olhe-se no espelho e diga-me quem é gentalha, Rosier. – falei.**

**- Ninguém pediu sua opinião, sua sangue-ruim imunda. – Rosier retrucou.**

**- RETIRE JÁ O QUE DISSE! – Ricardo gritou.**

**- Ah, estás defendendo seu amorzinho, eh? – Rosier riu.**

**- Cale-se, Druella, você está fora de controle. – Samantha disse.**

**- AH, cale-se você! Samantha! – Rosier gritou.**

**- Não, não estou com vontade. – Samantha disse calma. – Venha comigo, por bem ou por mal.**

**Rosier bufou, mas, saiu do salão.**

**- Que é que significa Sangue-ruim, Bianca? – perguntei.**

**Bianca me olhou.**

**- Você não é. – ela disse.**

**- Mas, o que significa? – perguntei.**

**- É melhor você não saber. – ela disse. – Mas, bom prazer, sou Bianca Vontage, e estou no meu ultimo ano em Hogwarts. Sou da corvinal junto com a minha cunhada Lara... – ela apontou para a garota de cabelos negros e curtos. – Meu irmão Jonatan... – ela apontou para um moço de cabelos cor de mel, sentado ao extremo da mesa. – Meu cunhado Ricardo. – ela apontou para Ricardo. – Meu outro cunhado, Guilherme. – ela apontou para um moço muito belo, de cabelos negros, pele pálida, e olhos dourados, que estava me observando enquanto sorria. – E, meu namorado, Edgar. – ela apontou um moço parecido com os demais, tirando os grandes músculos.**

**- Legal conhecer vocês. – falei sorrindo.**

**- Sente-se conosco, Aninha! – Lara exclamou animada.**

**- Ok. – falei, mas Tom puxou meu braço. E, é claro que como sempre, ele apareceu do chão – ou atravessou a parede – e me deu um grande susto.**

**- Receio que o seu lugar não seja na mesa da corvinal. – Tom disse.**

**- Aaaah, desculpa... Mas, acho que ela deve escolher, certo? – Bianca falou baixinho, como se estivesse falando para si mesma.**

**Tom escutou e não gostou.**

**- É claro. – ele disse a contragosto – Você vai ficar em que mesa? – ele perguntou. Como se já soubesse a resposta.**

**Sorry, mas não desta vez, Tom.**

**- Acho que vou ficar aqui. – falei. Tom fez cara feia e Ricardo e Guilherme sorriram.**

**- Ok. – Tom disse. – Posso ficar também, então?**

**Fala sério. Não acredito que ele disse isso. Tom Riddle é extremamente possessivo. Afz. **

**- Er... Rick? – Lara perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado.**

**- Por mim. – Ricardo deu de ombros, sentando-se do meu outro lado. Uma coisa que não deixou Tom nem um tiquinho feliz.**

**Tom sentou-se e fechou a cara.**

**- Aninha, logo após as aulas, devemos ir à biblioteca. Temos dever de casa. – ele disse.**

**Droga. Só ele para me arrastar para a biblioteca quando se tem tempo livre. E pior, para fazer Dever de Casa.**

**- Ah. – foi minha resposta genial, mas o que eu poderia ter dito? Nunca é uma boa idéia contrariar Tom Riddle.**

**Ricardo resolveu puxar conversa:**

**- Gostando de Hogwarts?**

**- Muito. – respondi sorrindo. – É tudo bem diferente. Mas, é legal.**

**- E, as matérias, quais suas preferidas? – a voz aveludada e doce dele disse.**

**- Poções. E defesa contra as artes das trevas. – falei.**

**- Sério? – Guilherme falou. – Essas são exatamente as matérias preferidas do meu irmão. E minhas.**

**- Interessante. – Tom disse, cortando-me e roubando minha fala.**

**Ricardo ignorou-o e disse:**

**- Er... Já teve aulas de adivinhação? **

**- Não. – Tom disse.**

**Afz, Tom. Para de roubar minha fala, garoto.**

**- Acho que você irá gostar ainda mais Aninha. Hogwarts guarda muitos segredos. – Ricardo disse.**

**- É claro. – falei. – Ainda estou imaginando do que eu posso não gostar aqui, em Hogwarts.**

**- Acho que você vai amar as visitas a Hogsmeade. – Lara disse.**

**- Hogsmeade? – perguntei.**

**- Ah, sim. É um povoado mágico perto daqui. É muito bom ir lá. – Ela disse.**

**- E os doces são uma delicia. – Guilherme disse.**

**- E a Zonkos também. – Edgar disse, e depois acrescentou fazendo voz de narrador de comercial: - Zonkos Logros e brincadeiras. Se você gosta de travessuras aqui é o seu lugar.**

**- Deviam pagar para você, Ed. Você sempre faz isso. – Bianca disse, rolando os olhos.**

**Lara bufou e riu.**

**- Concordo. – ela disse. – Você devia ser o bruxo propaganda da Zonkos.**

**- Sim devia...**

**- Vamos Aninha. O Almoço acabou. – Tom disse, cortando Ricardo e me puxando da mesa.**

**- Ops. Tchau Ricardo... Guilherme, Lara, Bianca, Edgar e Jonathan. – falei rápido.**

**- Espero ver você logo. – Ricardo disse sorrindo.**

**- Pode apostar que isso irá acontecer. – falei, retribuindo o sorriso.**

**Tom me puxou de novo e disse:**

**- Tchau.**

**Tom me arrastou porta a fora, até que eu me soltei, ele parou e aí ele disse:**

**- Eu nunca pensei que fosse sentar-me à mesa da corvinal. – ele bufou. – E isso não vai se repetir.**

**- Claro que não. Eu me sento lá. E você na mesa da Sonserina. – falei.**

**- Não. Se eu estiver em um lugar, você **_**tem**_** que estar lá. Entendeu? – ele disse.**

**Olha, do jeito que ele disse, é melhor nem contrariar.**

**- Vem, vamos. – ele disse. – Ainda temos dever de casa pra fazer.**

**E então, deixei-o me puxar em direção a biblioteca, que estava vazia.**

N/A: Volteei. Boom, capitulo super ultra mega Power curto. Mas, também com as lições foi só o que deu pra fazer.

E também com o vicío do The Sims, fiquei um pouco ocupada, sabe... Quem gosta de jogar The Sims? *_* É muuuito bom!

Aproveitando a oportunidade... Vamos Responder Reviews (Como fiquei tempos sumida, desde o Capitulo 8, com exceção da Luna L. C. que eu vou responder a todos os Reviews):

**Helena Carter:** Pode Acreditar! É perdoou, é por acaso, ela consegue ficar longe do Tomyzinho? Deixa que eu mesma Respondo: Não! Eu? Malvada? Por quê? Só por que a Aninha perdoou o Tom? Ah, vá eu fiz um favor aos Dois. Como ela pode? Fazendo ué. Afz, não seja tão melodramática. O Tom gosta da Aninha, Aninha do Tom = Amor (?). Eles se amam desde pequenos, Heleninha. Não vão se separar agora! Nããão! Eu já sou procurada, só por que... Ah, deixa pra lá. Sou sádica sim. Acorde, eu sou... Você-sabe-o-que, do Tom. Duh. Não posso dizer o que mais a Aninha vai sofrer. Você sabe que não revelo Spoilers. Oin, Brigada. Eu posto logo, e você comenta logo, Combinado?

**Helena Carter: **Desculpada. Afinal, você não tem culpa da Porra da net ter caído. É ainda bem mesmo que agora você pode comentar e ler. Ah, danadinha, consegui imprimir minha fic? Então é por isso que você não saia do quarto? Sua mãe me disse que você ficava trancada lá quase vinte e quatro horas por dia. Cruzes. Que bom que você já se animou. Sério mesmo? Ahhh, valeu! Nossa ganhei o dia/noite. Que bom que você amou! Ainda bem que a fic tá tão boa assim, para valer a cada segundo de espera, que eu sei que não foram poucos. Eu te viciei ou você se viciou? Deve ter sido sua ilustre mamá. Sabe que eu a adoro, mas num confio não. Nem lembro se já disseram. Pode repetir. Eu também amei *-*. Inveja tenho eu. É está mesmo me recompensando, amei sua review fofa.

**Helena Carter: **Nossa, que bom. Fico muitíssimo feliz com isso. Nossa, então esse capitulo tá bom mesmo, heein? Nem fale, Cyg entrou na parada. E entrou com still. Ficou mesmo. Nossa, só você percebeu. [ironia] É fa-to mesmo. Ah, por mim também, mas aí não ia ter ação na fic. Qual... Ah, espera aí! Aquela loirinha e chata? A Carolaine? Posso dizer-te que me baseei nela para fazer a Kathy. Chata em demasia, pálida em demasia, fanhosa em demasia, metida em demasia, chata em demasia... Ou seja, ela tem semelhanças com a personagem em demasia. Eu também gosto da Megy! Bjokas, pra você também. De nada Heleninha.

**Helena Carter: **Dá descontando o atraso hein? É, my God. Ah, mais nem é o fim do mundo. Ah, você tá triste por que a Aninha vai morrer? Mas, ela num vai pra um lugar melhor. Ela não vai morrer. Ainda. Nossa! Você só chorou por que... [se acabando de tanto rir] É, vai ler o próximo capítulo, antes que eu morra... De rir.

**Helena Carter: **É, torça mesmo para a Aninha não morrer. Que se me der à louca, eu mato ela. **Eu mato ela!**

**Helena Carter: **Então. Se até a Aninha admite que esteja ridículo, é por que está. A carta foi ma-ra. A loucura do Rosier então nem se fala. E vai continuar cada vez mais louca. É, de glórias que a Aninha não morra. **Ainda.**

**Helena Carter: **Você ficou maluca de vez? Que é que o menino da sua escola tem a ver com a morte da Kathy? Se, você está dando uma da Sherlock Holmes, então está vestida com seu, sobretudo preto né? Só pode. Atá. Então, tá. Vou esperar. Sentada para não cansar.

**Helena Carter: **Pois é, ela quase beijou o Cygnus. Ah, largou a investigação é? Ainda bem que eu realmente esperei sentada. Acho que não, ela não tem noção do perigo. É, sorte que o Tom nem sabe. Desconfiar é outra coisa. Tom Riddle desconfia de tudo e de todos.

**Helena Carter: **É bem-feito Rosier! É, fofoca do Ano. Aninha filha de Gerardo Grindewald. É, corre pra não perder o próximo capitulo.

**Helena Carter: **Irei postar o mais breve o possível. Viu, há nem demorei tanto.

**Luna L. C.: **Bom, se sou eu também deixo os outros que se ferrem. Brincadeira. Ah, sei lá, eu dou um jeito de todos saírem ganhando. Pode deixar.

**Luna L. C.: **Que bom que estás amando a fic. Fico muito feliz. *-* É ficou fofinho mesmo.

**Luna L. C.:** Tá ficando, ou já é? É coitadinha... Er disfarça. Coitadinha nada! Ah, deixa meu sogro quieto. Ele não tem nada a ver com isso, tá? Ah, é? Aposto que só machucou o pé, para que o meu sogro 'consertasse' né? É, Tom ciumento é sedução. Háháháhá é, iria ser bem assim. Ah, continuo sim. Não, não me importo. Que bom que você tirou dez. Significa que minha fic é boa. Ai que bom.

**Luna L. C.:** Com medo de mim e da Aninha por quê? Nossa, a barata andando é mais importante do que te proteger? #rialto Não, ela não vê morto. A menina das flores é um anjo, Duh. Se eu não estiver ficando louca, existe sim. Que bom que você achou fofo demais. É Tomyzinho é mil. Continuando...

**Luna L. C.: **Ah, eu também tenho. Acho que todos têm. E eu também só escuto o lado idiota. Ah, pode deixar que **eu** dou um beijo nele. É ele está ajudando, merece um beijo sim.

**Luna L. C.: **Tom, lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão. #rialto. Continuo sim. Para de pedir! Não vou abandonar a fic. Pelo menos, enquanto eu ainda tenha reviews.

**Luna L. C.:** Okay, você odiar D. Rosier. Okay você estar brigada com o Tomyzinho. Mas, amar Charlus Potter? Ai não, tá. Não exagera. Também a odeio.

**Luna L. C.: **Se o capítulo está muito curto, a sua review está o que? Ah, okay. Druella é mesmo uma f.d.p. Também te adoro.

**Luna L. C.: **Isso pode ser considerado uma Review? Não. É, mas, fora ROSIER!

**Luna L. C.: **É, Samy arrasa. Eu também adorei. A Samy falou muito bem. Fez bem mesmo. Concordo. Rosier tem que acordar para a vida. Tá ligada? É quem dera o mundo fosse assim. Cyg é muito gato. Sou super apaixonada por ele. E não, não dou. Ele é meu, só meu. Agora sei, eu também estou. *-*

**Luna L. C.: **Eu também tenho medo da Rosier. LANTERNA VERDE? O.O Que é que o Lanterna Verde tem a ver com isso? E o Batman, a mulher maravilha! Afz. Infelizmente estão todos ocupados e não vão poder te proteger.

**Luna L. C.: **Realmente, a Aninha tem que parar de provocar a Rosier, se ainda quiser viver. Acho que a Rosier não tem muito paciência. OMG estão todos quase tendo um ataque para que a Aninha não morra. Leia o próximo capitulo e saiba o que acontece.

**Luna L. C.: **É não é que melhorou mesmo? Pois, é. Eu até ia matá-la, mas perdi a coragem. Fazer o que né? Eu também estava assistindo Zorra Total... Bom, eu nem tanto. Por mim... Só a mantive viva, por que sem ela, não tem fic. É, eu também acho que ela não devia ter defendido a Rosier... Okay, merece mesmo.

**Luna L. C.: **Nossa, para de paranóia. Não foi seu pai que matou ela não. Ainda não vou contar, vai ter uma fic revelando todos os segredos de VR; Espere e saberá.

**Luna L. C.: **Háháháhá depois que eu contei que isso ia acontecer, minhas amigas piraram. Perguntaram-me como tinha sido, qual era o gosto. Essas coisas. Foi muito louco. Estávamos no meio de uma aula de matemática, e ai eu falei sussurrando: Isa, a Aninha vai beijar o Tom.

Foi o que precisava para dar a Louca nela. Ela largou o lápis e gritou EU NÃO ACREDITO! Me conta tudo!

Foi um mico. A professora pediu para ela sentar e ela disse: Espera! Quero saber como foi o beijo. Depois que eu disse que só ia contar no intervalo, ela teve noção do mico, sentou e pediu desculpas.

**Luna L. C.: **É. Foi bombástico. Causou um reboliço lá na escola. Nunca vi coisa assim. Afz. Espero que tenha gostado.

**Pronto, graças a Merlin terminei.**

Já estou começando a escrever o próximo capítulo! Vemos-nos lá.

P.S: Teve um comentário, que eu mesma postei. Só que, eu tinha emprestado meu FF para a Helena. Então não fui eu, por mais que tenha parecido. Não escrevo Reviews enormes.


	19. A máfia

**Capítulo dezoito: A máfia.**

**Assim que entramos na biblioteca, amarrei a cara, peguei um livro e fui sentar-me na mesa mais distante a dele. Ele não parecia nem triste, nem com raiva... Apenas apático. **

**Suspirei baixinho. Eu nunca iria ter meu Tom de volta. Mas, isto é uma conseqüência das minhas ilustres – ou nem tanto – escolhas.**

**Abaixei a cabeça e comecei a ler o livro que peguei aleatoriamente. Maneiras de espantar um inferi.**

**Respirei fundo e comecei a ler.**

"Se você tiver um inferi, a maneira mais rápida de se espantá-lo, é ligar para o ministério da...

**Fechei o livro com um baque surdo. Nem sequer me lembrei do motivo de estarmos na biblioteca. Mas, tratando-se de Tom, deviam ser os deveres. **

**- Qual é a lição? – sussurrei baixinho.**

**- Escrever uma redação para a professora de defesa contra as artes das trevas, sobre Gerardo Grindewald. – Tom murmurou, concentrado em seu livro.**

**Gelei. Fala sério, devo fazer uma redação sobre meu pai, e a única coisa que sei dele, é o nome e que ele é o mais temido bruxo das trevas.**

**Suspirei e peguei o livro que Tom estava lendo. Respirei fundo. Ok, nem é tão difícil. Só precisa fazer uma redação sobre seu pai.**

**A porta da biblioteca se abriu. Na hora em que sei-lá-eu-quem entrou, eu abaixei a cabeça e fingi estar lendo o livro.**

**Pude ouvir algumas palavras sussurradas:**

**- Tom, a reunião ocorrerá normalmente hoje?**

**- Claro. Por que ao ocorreria? Aconteceu algo, Abraxas, que eu deva saber? – Tom perguntou, sua voz ficando ameaçadora.**

**- Não, Tom. Apenas gostaria de saber. – Abraxas disse.**

**- Pode dizer aos outros que a reunião ocorrerá normalmente. – Tom disse.**

**- Vou fazer isso imediatamente. – Abraxas murmurou e pelos passos que ouvi, saiu.**

**Pude ouvir uma cadeira sendo arrastada. E passos em minha direção. Uma sombra se inclinou. Uma boca roçou suavemente em meu ouvido.**

**- Não conte a ninguém o que você ouviu aqui, Ok? – Tom disse, numa voz doce.**

**Levantei a cabeça.**

**- E o que eu ouvi? – perguntei.**

**- Você sabe. – ele disse.**

**Levantei-me e saí de perto dele. Indo para a mesa, mais longe o possível. Que era justamente, a que ele estava sentado, antes de vir falar comigo.**

**Peguei-me olhando para o pergaminho dobrado perfeitamente, na mesa dele. Não havia nada escrito. Ele havia me enganado.**

**Eu. Não. Acredito. Nisso. Ele me arrastou pra cá, só para que eu ficasse longe do Ricardo e da família dele!**

**Levantei-me com força da cadeira e ela caiu no chão, com um baque alto. Ele levantou a cabeça e disse:**

**- Que foi?**

**- Já acabei. – menti.**

**- Deixe-me ver. – ele disse.**

**- Ah, não. Faça o seu sozinho. – falei. – Aliás, não me lembro de termos dever de casa.**

**- É que você não deve ter anotado isso no seu...**

**- Eu anoto todas a provas, e deveres na minha agenda. – falei. – E, não tinha nada marcado para hoje, após o período de aulas, e do almoço. – acrescentei.**

**- Engraçado, na minha agenda tem. – Tom disse levantando-se suavemente da cadeira.**

**- Ótimo. – falei enquanto reerguia a maldita cadeira que eu havia derrubado. – Fique aí, fazendo dever de casa e me deixe em paz.**

**Tom começou a caminhar em minha direção, mas eu me esquivei e praticamente saí marchando da biblioteca.**

**Madame Pince perguntou, para minha completa surpresa:**

**- Achou o que queria, querida? – seu tom doce e agradável era demasiadamente forçado.**

**Olhei para os lados, certificando-me de que ela estava falando comigo e então vi o motivo de ela ser tão... Gentil. Dippet estava atrás dela.**

**- Ah, claro. – falei. – com licença.**

**- Você guardou o livro no lugar? – ela perguntou, ainda com o tom forçado.**

**- Ahm, eu esqueci. Mas, posso voltar lá e...**

**- Ah, não. Não precisa. Eu faço isso. – ela disse, mas seu olhar dizia que se eu fizesse isso de novo, e o diretor não estivesse por perto, ela iria me dar uma bela surra.**

**- Ok. – falei, e então voltei a marchar, voltando a ficar com raiva, de Tom.**

**Quem adivinhar em quem esbarrei no meio do caminho, ganha brigadeiro.**

**- Aninha. – o garoto disse, parecendo decido a não me deixar passar.**

**- Cygnus. – falei forçando um sorriso.**

**- Que houve? Está com raiva de quem? – Cygnus perguntou.**

**- Adivinhe. – falei.**

**- Potter? – falou ele.**

**- É, aquele desgraçado, idiota... – parei, absolvendo os fatos. – Espere... Quem?**

**- Potter? – ele repetiu.**

**- Não, Tom. Duh. – falei.**

**- Ah. Era o meu próximo palpite. – Cygnus disse sorrindo. – Então, você vai ficar dentro da biblioteca, ou vai aceitar passar à tarde comigo?**

**- Nenhum dos dois. – falei. – vou ficar lá fora sem dúvida, mas, não vou ficar com você. Vou ficar com as minhas amigas.**

**- Ah. Pelo menos você não vai ficar com o Riddle. – Cygnus falou vitorioso.**

**- Caramba, Cygnus, ele é seu amigo. – falei.**

**- É... Pode-se dizer que sim. – Cygnus disse. – Mas, se vocês dois brigaram... Isso muda tudo.**

**- Claro que não muda. É, eu briguei com ele mesmo. – falei. – Ele é muito ciumento e possessivo. – acrescentei com raiva. – Vou ao salão comunal – anunciei.**

**Ele disse:**

**- Me espere lá.**

**- Vai sonhando. – falei sorrindo.**

**- Não se eu chegar primeiro que você. – disse Cygnus apressando o passo, logo ele estava ao meu lado. – Posso saber por que você brigou com o Riddle?**

**- Pode. – falei. – Sabe os Vontages?**

**- Os Corvinais? – Cygnus perguntou.**

**- É. – falei. – Então, o Tom praticamente me raptou e me levou até a biblioteca, só para que eu ficasse longe deles.**

**- Você já devia saber como o Tom é. – Cygnus falou. – Você é a namorada dele.**

**Bufei.**

**- Grande coisa. – falei. – Ah, ele já está me cansando. O Tom está muito mudado. Ele já está até me dando medo.**

**- Ele mete medo em todos, só você que não percebe. – Cygnus disse. – Você está tão cega de amores por ele, que nem vê que ele só de olhar para alguém, já dá medo. Ele tem um olhar assassino.**

**- Você só pode estar brincando. – falei. – Tom com olhar assassino? Eu nunca vi!**

**- E não é só isso. – Cygnus disse, voltando a andar. De repente, percebi que eu havia parado. – a voz transbordando ameaças e sarcasmo. O tom assassino...**

**- Mas... – comecei, mas ele nem ouviu.**

**- E todo o jeito mandão... Ele adora ser irônico, e mal. E ele consegue cumprir com esse papel muito bem. – Cygnus disse.**

**- Por que ele não é assim comigo? – perguntei. – Por que só eu não percebo?**

**- Na verdade, Aninha. Ele é assim com você. Só você que não vê. Você gosta tanto dele que nem percebe, quando ele lhe trata mal. – Cygnus disse.**

**- E, isso acontece muito freqüentemente? – perguntei.**

**- Não. – Cygnus disse. – Acho que ele também não consegue te maltratar. – depois ele se virou. – Vai ficar parada aí?**

**Percebi que tinha parado de novo e voltei a andar. Devagar, ainda pensando em quando Tom havia me tratado mal.**

**Suspirei.**

**- Que foi? – Cygnus perguntou.**

**- Nada. – falei.**

**Cygnus parou e me observou. Ele sorriu.**

**- O que é que você quer saber? – ele disse de repente. **

**- Bom... Eu ouvi o Tal de Abraxas falar algo com o Tom. – falei hesitando.**

**- E? – Cygnus perguntou-me interessado.**

**- Ele disse algo sobre, uma reunião. Se ela ocorreria hoje. Você sabe que reunião é? – perguntei.**

**- Ah. – Cygnus disse, as feições tornando-se preocupadas. – Lamento, mas não posso lhe contar sobre isso. Eu não tenho autorização para dizer nada que seja a respeito disso.**

**- Por quê? – perguntei. – O Tom te proibiu?**

**- Não só a mim. – Cygnus disse, sorrindo torto. – A todos os amigos dele.**

**- Ah. – falei. – e o que ele faria se vocês contassem a alguém?**

**- Cruciatus. – Cygnus disse.**

**- Oi? – perguntei.**

**- É uma maldição imperdoável. A maldição da tortura. – Cygnus disse, o sorriso se apagando do rosto.**

**- O Tom já...? – não consegui terminar a frase.**

**- Não em mim. – Cygnus disse. – Mas já. No Abraxas. E no Lestrange.**

**Abri a boca horrorizada.**

**- E como foi? - perguntei.**

**- Horrível. Eles gritavam e se contorciam. – Cygnus tremeu. **

**- E o Tom? – perguntei. – ficou impassível?**

**- Não. – Cygnus disse, fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça. – ele ficou olhando, e murmurou: Isto é para vocês aprenderem, que não se deve menosprezar o que digo, nem desrespeitar minhas ordens. Depois ele se virou para nós e disse: E que isto sirva de exemplo para todos.**

**- Merlin. – falei. – isso é horrível. Eu... Eu nunca poderia imaginar o quão o Tom é mal!**

**Cygnus abriu os olhos lentamente e disse, me observando:**

**- Mal é pouco Aninha. Riddle é completo Vil. – ele suspirou.**

**- Eu... – parei, não haviam palavras para aquilo.**

**- Eu sei. – Cygnus disse sorrindo. – Você o ama, é difícil pra você acreditar que o Riddle seja assim.**

**- É. – falei, olhei o chão. Não havíamos parado de andar, mas nossos passos estavam muito lentos.**

**- Olhe, não precisa ficar receosa com relação ao Riddle. Sei que ele nunca faria nada contra você. Ele também gosta de você. – Cygnus disse. – até mais do que eu gostaria.**

**Sorri sem graça.**

**- Você não muda mesmo, em Cygnus. – falei.**

**- Não quando estou perto de você. – Cygnus sorriu.**

**Quanto tempo mais será que resisto a esse menino? É que, esses sorrisos, são muito tentadores, sabe.**

**Cygnus é lindo. Moreno, alto, olhos cor de avelã... E os sorrisos... Ah, esses são seus pontos fortes. Ele tem cada sorriso lindo e tentador. Agora entendo o porquê de a Rosier gostar dele.**

**- Cygnus. – falei tentando manter o tom severo.**

**- Ah, pare. Você também gosta. Riddle é frio. – Cygnus disse. – Ele nem te dá tanta atenção assim.**

**- Ahhh, andou espionando é? – falei sarcástica.**

**- Não. – Cygnus disse. – Uma amiga sua me contou.**

**- Que amiga? – perguntei.**

**- Demi Stocker. – ele disse.**

**Demi! Sua fofoqueira!**

**- Ah. Vou falar com ela depois... Como conseguiu fazê-la falar? – perguntei.**

**Cygnus sorriu.**

**- Eu dei meu jeito. – e ampliou ainda mais o sorriso.**

**Ah, é claro. Ele seduziu-a. Fácil.**

**- Seu canalha! – falei, mas depois ri.**

**- Eu também te amo. – ele rolou os olhos.**

**Começamos os dois a rir sem parar. De novo parecíamos idiotas.**

**- Chega vai. – falei. – Ou não vamos chegar ao salão comunal hoje... – e parei. – Er... Cygnus, acho melhor você ir à frente. Se nos virem chegando juntos e isso cair nos ouvidos de Tom... Não que estejamos fazendo algo errado, mas você o conhece.**

**Cygnus parou.**

**- É claro. Não quero levar cruciatus. – ele sorriu. – que bom que se preocupa comigo.**

**- Tchau, Cygnus. – falei empurrando até um corredor e depois dando meia volta.**

**- Te vejo no salão comunal daqui cinco minutos. – ele gritou.**

**Olhei para trás e sorri.**

**- Ok. Vou ficar aqui. Daqui cinco minutos estou lá. – falei.**

**- Já estou contando. – disse ele e depois recomeçou a andar.**

**Bufei enquanto ele desaparecia. Continuei andando, mas em círculos. De repente, me desequilibrei e adivinhem, caí sentada no chão. Levantei-me rapidamente e corada, olhei para ver se havia alguém por perto. Para a minha sorte, não havia ninguém.**

**Olhei para o grande relógio, no alto da parede e sorri. Hora de entrar. Respirei fundo e caminhei até a parede de pedra.**

**- Puro-Sangue. – falei.**

**A porta se abriu e eu entrei. Cygnus me olhou e seu olhar dizia: "Se você demorasse mais um pouco, eu iria te buscar lá."**

**Sorri e caminhei até minhas amigas.**

**- A gente tava te esperando. – Megy falou. – Pra gente ir lá fora. Tá muito calor aqui.**

**- Claro. – falei. – Mas, hm, Demi posso falar com você?**

**Ela corou.**

**- Arrã. – ela disse. – vão indo.**

**Andei até o lado mais afastado da sala. Demi me seguiu. Eu não ia passar um sermão na garota, só ia dizer que eu sabia de tudo, e que não me incomodei em nada. Afinal, só eu, que sou uma maluca, consigo ficar resistindo às cantadas do Cygnus.**

**- Ok, Demi acho que você já sabe por que eu te chamei aqui, certo? – perguntei.**

**Ela olhou para baixo. Culpada.**

**- Sei. – ela disse. – Mas, olha eu nem queria! Eu não sou fofoqueira! É só que o Black é muito sedutor! Ele me fez falar e...**

**- Calma Demi. – falei – eu não vou voar no seu pescoço, nem nada. Sei bem como o Cygnus é. Só reze para que a Rosier não saiba que o Cygnus te seduziu. Ou você já sabe como ela é. – sorri. – Venha, vamos lá com as garotas.**

**Ela sorriu.**

**- Estou desculpada?**

**- Nem tenho por que ficar brava com você. – disse, enquanto saíamos pela porta. A ultima coisa que vi depois de sair, foi Cygnus conversando com Abraxas e saindo logo atrás de nós.**

[...]

**Nunca senti tanto calor em toda minha vida. Lá fora estava muito quente, até mesmo em baixo das árvores. **

**Não agüentei ficar lá, naquele calor, então entrei para dentro do castelo.**

**Eu comecei a andar pelos corredores, ansiosa para ir até o salão Comunal, quando escutei uma conversa suspeita:**

**- Milorde, o que iremos treinar na reunião de hoje? – parecia a voz de Abraxas.**

**- Maldições... Feitiços das trevas... O de sempre. – a voz de Tom retrucou.**

**- E... É verdade aquele boato, Lord Voldemort? – Uma voz desconhecida disse.**

**- Qual? – Tom perguntou baixando a voz.**

**Apurei os ouvidos. Não queria perder nada da discussão.**

**- Aquele de que você vai alongar o prazo de "inscrições" para os... – a voz parou, empertigando-se. – Comensais da Morte.**

**- Ah, sim. – Tom respondeu. – Estou esperando que mais gente faça parte.**

**- Tipo a Aninha? – a voz de Cygnus perguntou.**

**- É. – Tom disse.**

**- Mas, você tem de avisá-la. – Cygnus disse. – E ela está brigada com você! – havia certo prazer em sua voz quando ele disse isso.**

**- Andou espionando, eh? Hem, Black? – Tom perguntou irritado.**

**- Não. – Cygnus disse sem medo. – Aninha me contou... No salão comunal.**

**- Hum. – Tom disse. – Bom, acho que eu terei de... – ele riu. – Pedir desculpas.**

**- Ah! Milorde eu pago para ver! O senhor pedindo desculpas? – Abraxas Riu.**

**- É o único jeito. Ana é muito boa para estar nas mãos de qualquer corvinal. Além do que, não quero que digam que eu perdi minha namorada por burrice. E para um corvinal. – Tom bufou.**

**- Ah, mas... Fala sério, você gosta dela não? – Abraxas perguntou.**

**- O pior é que sim. – Tom disse. – E muito. Muito mesmo. Por isso sou tão possessivo.**

**Ain, poderia até ser a coisinha mais fofa que eu já ouvi o Tom falar... Se, o momento não fosse tão... Sombrio.**

**- Então... – Cygnus disse. – Maldições e feitiços das trevas? Acho melhor irmos dar uma pesquisada, o que acha Tom?**

**- Eu não preciso disso. Eu já sei. Já vocês. – ele bufou. – Façam as pesquisas. Reunião às oito e meia em ponto. Hoje na sala precisa. Não se atrasem.**

**- E o, por favor, fica...? – Cygnus disse.**

**- Substituído pela Cruciatus. – Disse Tom com raiva.**

**- Desculpe. – Cygnus disse.**

**- Você sabe que eu não desculpo ninguém, Black. – disse Tom e então ouvi passos.**

**E aí eu saí correndo.**

[...]

N/A: Ahá. Acabou-se mais um capítulo. Sabem, estou aqui pensando... O que vai acontecer quando a fic VR acabar?

O que é que eu vou fazer? A vida de quem eu vou infernizar? E o Cyg e o Tomyzinho como é que vão ficar?

Quando essa fic acabar, acho que minha diversão acaba também. Mas ela tem de ter um fim, isso é inevitável. Tipo, eu sei que tem gente que gosta da fic, mas também tem gente que odeia. Né?

Sabem, acho que vai ser estranho quando VR acabar. Sabe, é que eu já estou acostumada a vir aqui no meu computador, colocar minha playlist para tocar e fazer os capítulos. Virou um vicio. Mas, e quando ela acabar? Eu, é obvio, vou continuar ouvindo minha playlist. Só que aí eu vou ficar com nostalgia e saudades de escrever a fic.

E, aí nem vai mais ter graça. Por que eu me divirto quando escrevo os capítulos. Divirto-me com as tentativas do Cyg de seduzir a Aninha. Com a loucura da Anita. Até com a Rosier e as amigas dela.

Acho que eu acabo me acostumando com as loucuras que faço os personagens fazerem, com os reviews e-mails e tudo mais. Aí de repente acaba. E eu fico sem nada pra fazer, por que escrever longs com Tom e OC é difícil e toma tempo. E eu acostumo, e depois acaba.

Mas, quem sabe eu não consigo fazer mais uma TOM/OC? Vai ser bom pro currículo ter duas fics – ou mais – desse Shipp no fanfiction.

Mas, leitores (as) não tentem me matar, vai demorar um pouquinho ainda pra fic acabar. Tem tanta coisa para acontecer nessa fic. Vocês vão gostar. Eu sei que vão.

Bom, é isso. Até o próximo capitulo, antes que eu comece a chorar.

(':


	20. Os antimáfia

**Capítulo dezenove: Os anti-máfia.**

**[...]**

_**Ah, meu Merlin! Eu não acredito! Meu namorado é um monstro! Como é que ele foi se tornar essa criatura tão sombria, assim da noite para o dia?**_

**Continuei correndo até chegar perto das minhas amigas. **

**- Viu um fantasma, é? – Megan perguntou.**

**- Não. – engoli em seco. – Mas, escutei umas coisas...**

**- É incrível como você tem o dom de estar no lugar certo, na hora certa...**

**- E ouvir as coisas certas, nas horas certas. – Loüíse terminou a frase de Demi.**

**- É isso aí. – Demi murmurou.**

**- Mas, que foi que você ouviu? – Anita perguntou.**

**- O Tom. Ele tem um grupo chamado Comensais da Morte. – falei. – Ele e os amiguinhos dele.**

**- A Máfia? – Megy perguntou.**

**- Máfia? – Demi pareceu confusa.**

**- É que nós apelidamos os 'amigos' do Riddle de máfia. – Megy disse. – Afinal, eles parecem, né? O jeito que se movimentam, que falam, que agem... Sei lá. Acho que é a máfia de Hogwarts.**

**- Ah, tanto faz. – falei. – Só sei que lá nesse grupo, eles ensinam maldições, feitiços das trevas... Enfim, tudo o que apenas Bruxos das Trevas deviam saber.**

**- Deixe-me adivinhar. – Anita disse. – Riddle quer te levar para o mau caminho?**

**- Até poderia dar certo, se você não estivesse brigada com ele. – Loü disse.**

**- Mas, ele pode tentar dar uma de santinho, e vir te pedir desculpas. – Demi disse**

**- Por que ele acha que você o ama. – Megy disse.**

**- O que é verdade. – falei corando.**

**- É uma triste sina. – uma voz disse atrás de mim.**

**- Ah, Lara. – falei. – O quanto você ouviu?**

**- Acabei de chegar. – Ela disse. – Mas, escutei algo como "máfia" e "Comensais da morte" e "Riddle". – ela pensou.**

**- Ah. Bom, eu estava explicando... Que...**

**- O Riddle montou um grupo de bruxos das trevas chamado "Comensais da morte" e está tentando levar a Aninha para o lado dele. – Megy completou minha frase.**

**-Mas, você não vai, né? – Lara me perguntou.**

**- Não por livre e espontânea vontade. Mas, o poder de persuasão do Tom é enorme. – falei suspirando.**

**- Hm, que tal se nós montássemos o nosso grupo "anti-máfia"? – Lara perguntou de repente.**

**- Ahh... – falei pensando. – Hm, Megy?**

**- Acho uma boa idéia, Lara. – Megy disse. – Seus maninhos estão dentro?**

**- Ah, sim. – Lara murmurou.**

**- Ótimo. – Anita disse. – Só precisamos de um lugar.**

**- Bom, nós – eu e meus irmãos – criamos uma sala particular, para emergências. Acho que podemos usá-la. – Lara disse.**

**- Ótimo. – Anita exclamou animada. – Quando?**

**- Quando acontecem os encontros da máfia? – Lara perguntou.**

**- Hoje, na sala precisa, às oito e meia em ponto. – falei repetindo o que havia ouvido.**

**- Ahhhh. – Lara disse. – Ótimo, então. Às oito e meia em ponto, na sala V. **

**- De Vontage. – Ricardo disse, surgindo atrás de Lara.**

**- Ah, oi Ricardo. – falei sorrindo.**

**- Olá, Aninha. – Ricardo disse. – Posso saber sobre o que as senhoritas fofocavam?**

**- Fofocávamos? Fofocávamos? – Lara pareceu incrédula. – Ah, francamente, Ricardo! Fofocavam... Olhe, vou lhe contar, e aproveito e conto para Bianca, Jonathan, Gui... – a voz de Lara foi se distanciando junto com ela.**

**- Os Anti-máfia. – Anita murmurou. – Gostei.**

**- Eu também. – falei. – Venham, vamos ver como se bloqueiam maldições...**

**As garotas se levantaram e me seguiram até a biblioteca.**

**[...]**

**Seis e meia. Salão principal. Jantar. Silencioso. Suspeito. **

**Ok, desculpem por ter escrito assim, mas é verdade. Tipo, o salão principal nunca foi tão silencioso! Nunca!**

**Era tudo muito suspeito. A máfia estava de um lado, conversando. E nós os anti-máfia, do outro analisando tudo o que a máfia fazia.**

**É claro que, agora, Charlus, Mi, Céu, Claire, Mel... Enfim, todos os nossos amigos, já sabiam do nosso grupinho.**

**- Você tá estranha, Aninha. – A voz de Tom me sobressaltou.**

**Olhei-o atentamente. Não se deixe enganar. Não se deixe enganar, ele está fingindo...**

**- Hm. – respondi.**

**Que mais poderia ter sido dito. "Ah, é que eu escutei você falando com os seus amiguinhos sobre magia negra, que, aliás, é expressamente proibido aqui em Hogwarts, Tom. E, ah, que eu não me esqueça, eu vou montar um grupo chamado anti-máfia contra você e seus amiguinhos. É só por isso que eu estou estranha.". Iria ser lindo se eu falasse isso, não?**

**- Que foi? – ele insistiu.**

**- Nada. – falei pensativa.**

**- Ô Aninha... – Charlus disse, parado do meu lado. – Viu... É... Ah... Viu... – ele pensou, provavelmente tentando se lembrar do que iria dizer.**

**- Sinto muito, Charlus. Não vi, passou correndo. – falei sarcástica. (**N/A: eu tinha que por isso, mesmo que saísse incoerente. A fala do Charlus e a replica da Aninha, então quem quiser, pule essas falas, ok? Não irão fazer falta.**).**

**Charlus riu.**

**- Quando eu lembrar, te digo o que é. – então ele foi para a mesa da Grifinória.**

**Bufei enquanto olhava, mecanicamente, para a mesa da Corvinal. Vi que todos os Vontages – e Céu e suas amigas – também olhavam Tom assim como eu e minhas amigas. Mas, de repente, Ricardo virou seu olhar de encontro com o meu e sorriu.**

**Tive de sorrir também. Não resisti.**

**- Aninha eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. – Tom murmurou.**

**Olhei para Lara, que assentiu levemente. Meu Merlin, parece até que nós estamos lidando com uma bomba prestes a explodir! Ah, espere, nós estamos. O Tom é uma bomba prestes a explodir!**

**- Que é? – perguntei, ainda olhando para a mesa da Corvinal.**

**- Olhe-me. – Tom disse. – pare de olhar os Corvinais.**

**Ignorei-o.**

**- Eu escuto com os ouvidos, não com os olhos, Tom. – falei.**

**Ele bufou irritado.**

**- Ok. Não quer saber, não saiba! – ele murmurou. – Mas, quem vai ficar curiosa é você!**

**Ele está tentando me deixar curiosa, e está achando que EU vou pedir desculpas. Não desta vez Tom.**

**Megan me olhou de rabo-de-olho. Retribui o olhar. Estávamos todos parecendo da SWAT. Será que somos agentes secretos e eu não sabia? Ah, Ok. Aninha, não pira.**

**Devo estar assistindo muito Law and Order SVU. Encanei com séries policiais, do Universal.**

**- Não quer mesmo saber? – Tom perguntou.**

**- Não. – falei. – Obrigada. – acrescentei falsamente.**

**Tom travou o maxilar. Mas, eu sabia que ele iria tentar de novo. De outro jeito mas, iria tentar de novo.**

**O sinal do jantar soou, e eu nunca fiquei tão aliviada de poder ir para o dormitório. Eu queria me trancar lá. Enfornar-me lá dentro e não sair, para nunca mais ver a cara do Tom. E pensar em como existe pessoas hipócritas no mundo. De repente senti sono, e fiquei ainda mais aliviada de poder ir para meu quarto. Mesmo que em trinta minutos eu vá ter que sair. Ou melhor, menos de trinta.**

**Enquanto descíamos as escadas que levavam até o salão comunal, pensei que até seria fácil sair de lá, para encontrar-me com os Corvinais. Devia ser fácil, já que Tom e seus amigos faziam isso. **

**Senti que estava sendo observada o caminho inteiro até o salão comunal, quando entramos, corri escada acima, para nosso quarto e caí exausta na cama. Tirei meus sapatos e pus outros mais confortáveis. Olhei o teto do quarto, enquanto buscava identificar algum ruído estranho. Ruído esse que veio da janela. Era um farfalhar de asas. **

**Curiosa, andei até a janela, para ver o que era. Um enorme corvo estava parado lá. Tinha bico e penas lustrosas e pretas. E com certeza era o maior corvo que eu já virá na vida. E era um mau agouro. Corvo é o sinal de morte. Mas, ele era um corvo tão bonito, que quase o deixei entrar, mas, pensei bem, e fechei a janela com um baque surdo.**

**Olhei em volta. Apurei os ouvidos, mas não escutei nada além do farfalhar das asas do corvo, que parecia querer entrar. Levantei-me devagar, e fui até a porta. Abri-a e espiei. Nada. O Corredor estava vazio, e a porta do quarto de Tom fechada.**

**- Eles já saíram? – Anita perguntou.**

**- Não. – Falei. – A porta do quarto está fechada.**

**Assim que terminei de falar ouvimos um ruído. E não era do corvo na janela. Olhei minhas amigas, elas tinham o olhar fixo na porta. Corri até perto da porta – com a varinha na mão – e olhei pelo buraco da fechadura; Tom estava tentando abrir a porta.**

**- Ele está tentando abrir a porta, todas em seus lugares. – falei. Isso soou irônico para você também ou foi só para mim?**

**Corri para minha cama e me sentei lá. Olhei em volta. Nala estava dormindo em sua cesta. O Corvo estava olhando para dentro do quarto. E lá fora – pelo que vi na janela – estava uma nevoa sinistra.**

**Fingi estar conversando com as meninas, afinal, até Tom saberia que aquele silêncio não era normal.**

**- Então... Como eu estava dizendo... – falei olhando-as que entenderam de imediato. – Sabem... Eu acho, que talvez, os Vontage terminem a escola esse ano. – que é que me deu para falar isso?**

**- Pode até ser. – Megy concordou. – Mas, acho que nem todos eles irão terminar a escola esse ano.**

**- Os gatinhos vão ficar aqui! Ainda bem. – Anita riu.**

**- Acho que você não é normal, Anita. – Loü murmurou rindo.**

**- Só percebeu agora, Loü? – Demi riu.**

**- Bom, eu já tinha minhas suspeitas. – falei rindo. – Mas, Anita tem razão.**

**- Eeei. Não acredito. Você, a Srta. Santinha, está dizendo que também acha os Vontages gatos? – Anita perguntou, fingindo estar surpresa.**

**- Ah, Anita... Eu não disse isso. – murmurei, mas fiz um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Anita e as outras entenderam. – Eu só quis dizer que acho que nem todos irão terminar a escola esse ano.**

**- Ah, tá. Eu que entendi errado. – Anita murmurou.**

**- Aí, às vezes eu acho que a Anita é meio louca. – Demi murmurou.**

**- Meio? Acho que é totalmente. – Loü disse.**

**- Megy? – chamei sussurrando.**

**- Oi? – Megy disse se aproximando.**

**- Você acha que ele está acreditando?**

**- Pra mim isso parece conversa de menina. Então, acho que sim. – Megy murmurou.**

**- Tomara que ele esteja realmente acreditando. – sussurrei.**

**- Nem fale. – Megy disse.**

**- Aninha, olha, minha mãe me mandou uma foto da sua mãe. Desta vez, minha mãe está junto também. – Anita disse.**

**- Anita! – Sibilei. Eu ainda não havia contado a Tom sobre meu pai, nem sobre mamãe.**

**- Ops. – Anita murmurou.**

**Um silêncio pesou entre nós. Todas nos entreolhamos. E logo depois olhamos para a porta.**

_**Toc Toc. **_

**Minha pulsação se acelerou.**

**- Quem é? – gritei.**

**- Sou eu, Aninha. – Tom disse.**

**-Que você quer? – perguntei.**

**- Quero te perguntar uma coisa. – Tom disse.**

**- Agora não. Vou dormir. – falei. E então olhei as meninas. **

**Anita se levantou e apagou a luz.**

**- Boa-noite, Tom. – gritei. – Pergunte amanhã. – é claro que tudo isso fazia parte do plano.**

**- Ok. – escutei a voz dele, logo ouvimos passos.**

**Levantei-me devagar, e olhei pelo buraco da fechadura. Eles haviam ido. **

**- Pronto. – murmurei. – Acendam a luz daqui trinta minutos.**

**- Certo. – Megy murmurou. – Que barulho é esse?**

**- É a Nala. – Falei. – Calma lindinha. Calma. Já vou tirar você daí.**

**[...]**

**Depois de longos trinta minutos, acendemos a luz. Eram oito horas. Tentamos correr todas para o banheiro, e quase pisoteamos Nala. Sorte que eu vi e coloquei-a em cima da cama.**

**Ela miou estressada. Sentei-me ao lado dela. Acariciei sua cabeça.**

**- Calminha, já nós vamos sair. – falei.**

**Nala miou, e viu o corvo na janela. Assim que o viu, pulou da cama, e se jogou contra a janela.**

**- NALA! – Gritei ao vê-la cair, enquanto corria para onde ela estava. – Ahh, Nala tudo bem?**

**Ela miou. E eu ri.**

**- Sua bobinha. A janela está fechada. – falei. – Vê agora?**

**Nala miou e eu considerei um 'sim'. Assim que Anita saiu do banheiro eu entrei. E ouvi-la brincando com Nala.**

**[...]**

**- Bom, – Megy disse. – Acho que é aqui.**

**- Não tem como não ser aqui, Megy. – Falei, enquanto olhava o enorme "V" em vermelho na porta da sala. – Que outra sala teria esse enorme "V"?**

**Megy sorriu.**

**- Foi mal. – ela disse. – Acho que só um cego não veria esse V, não é?**

**- É o que parece. – Loü disse sorrindo, enquanto batia na porta.**

**A porta se abriu, e o rosto sorridente de Lara apareceu.**

**- Ah, em ponto. – ela alargou o sorriso. – Venham entrem.**

**- Ããã... Lara... – Megy começou. – Isto é uma festa?**

**O sorriso sumiu do rosto de Lara.**

**- Claro que não, Megan. – ela murmurou, enquanto acenava com a varinha. Logo a música que tocava cessou e o ambiente mudou. – Era só um disfarce.**

**- Ah, tá. – Megan murmurou. – Mas por quê?**

**- Se os capangas do Riddle, ou Rosier e as amigas quisessem entrar, iria parecer uma festa. Mas, só estavam faltando vocês. – Lara murmurou. – Estão todos aqui, Rick?**

**- Sim, Lara. – murmurou Ricardo. – Podemos trancar a sala?**

**- Devem. – Lara murmurou.**

**Edgar e Ricardo começaram a murmurar encantamentos.**

**- Logo que está reunião acabar, nós iremos desfazer estes encantamentos. Não se preocupem em ficar presos aqui. – Ricardo murmurou.**

**- Certo. – fizemos coro.**

**- Bom... – Lara começou a falar. – Nós somos os Anti-Máfia. Com certeza, todos aqui conhecem Tom Riddle. Bom, ele está montando um grupo chamado Os Comensais da Morte. Um grupo de bruxos das trevas. E nós vamos impedi-los.**

**- Como? – Mel perguntou.**

**- Eles treinam magia das trevas. Nós vamos treinar, os contra-feitiços das trevas. – Lara murmurou. – O problema é que, para isso, nós precisamos de um informante lá. E nós não temos nenhum.**

**- Eu posso ir. – falei. – Tom iria me forçar a ir de qualquer jeito mesmo.**

**- Mas, você poderá correr perigos, Aninha. – Ricardo disse.**

**- Eu sou namorada do Tom, lembra? Eu já corro perigos. – falei.**

**Ricardo suspirou.**

**- Tem certeza? – era a primeira vez que eu ouvia Guilherme falando. Ele tinha uma voz bonita, grave.**

**- Sim. – falei.**

**- ótimo. Cuidado, certo, Aninha? – Lara perguntou. – Pois bem, hoje vamos apenas explicar o que estudaremos.**

**- Não serão poucas coisas. – Guilherme disse, sua voz agora estava um pouco rouca. Ele mantinha os olhos em mim. – Depois desta, haverão outras reuniões. Onde colocaremos em prática, tudo o que aprendemos aqui. Alguma pergunta?**

**Ninguém emitiu nenhum som. Olhei-o hipnotizada. Ele era bonito como todos os outros, mas havia algo mais em sua beleza. Algo que o deixava ainda mais bonito, especial.**

**Ele sorriu diante de minha avaliação indiscreta. Ouvi algumas garotas suspirarem. Senti ciúmes. Afinal, ele estava olhando para mim, não estava? Será que elas não perceberam?**

**Lara percebeu nossa troca de olhares, e fitou-nos com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas. Ela olhou para Ricardo que estava sério, enquanto conversava com Edgar. **

**- Pois bem. – Guilherme disse, depois de alguns minutos. – Fico feliz que ninguém tenha nenhuma dúvida. Queiram todos se sentar, por favor. – ele acrescentou, indicando cadeiras que apareceram magicamente. – Ah, Aninha, sente-se aqui, perto de nós, por favor. – ele pediu, indicando uma fileira de cadeiras em especial, onde havia as primeiras letras dos nomes e o sobrenome dos Vontages. Por ironia a minha cadeira ficava entre a dele e a de Ricardo.**

**- Certo. – murmurei pateticamente.**

**Sentei-me sentindo-me pouco confortável. Afinal, ao meu lado estava um Deus grego. E do outro lado, outro deus Grego. Senti os olhares invejosos de outras Corvinais.**

**- Bom, – Lara disse. – Vamos começar com o bloqueio de feitiços. Para se bloquear um feitiço basta apenas usar o feitiço: Protego... Na maioria das vezes, o usamos contra feitiços que são lançados em ataques...**

**Fui tentando escutar tudo o que Lara dizia. Mas, de repente aconteceu algo, parecido com o que havia acontecido no cinema com Tom. Eu não conseguia ficar prestando atenção. Eu estava completamente ciente de Guilherme e Ricardo ao meu lado, e por isso minha atenção toda estava neles. Tive de me controlar várias vezes para não olhá-los indiscretamente. Graças a Merlin consegui. Mas, aí Nala começou a dar espetáculo.**

**Ela começou a miar, e subiu para o colo de Guilherme. Lá ela começou a ronronar e ele acariciou as orelhas dela. Ela miou satisfeita.**

''**Acho que até a minha gata está gostando dos Vontages'', pensei, ''afinal, quem não gostaria?''**

**- Aninha. – Lara chamou. – Saberia me dizer, qual é o ingrediente de poções que pode salvar-nos da maioria dos venenos?**

**- Bezoar. Ele é encontrado no estômago de uma cabra. – falei. Lembrando-me da aula de poções.**

**- Sim, sim. – Lara murmurou satisfeita. – Correto. O bezoar é uma pedra mágica e pode...**

**Continuei tentando prestar atenção. Falhando miseravelmente. E me assustei quando Guilherme se levantou e tomou o lugar de Lara.**

**- Bom, acho que devemos ir dormir. Já está tarde. Está reunião está encerrada. – e depois ele me olhou. – Aninha, será que você pode nos informar quando será a próxima reunião da máfia?**

**- Vou informar, assim que souber. – falei levantando-me.**

**- ótimo. – Ricardo murmurou.**

**- Tome cuidado. – Guilherme disse. – Bom, – acrescentou, olhando todos os Corvinais. – como eu sei que alguns de você não jantaram, nós... Hm, "assaltamos'' a geladeira. – ele sorriu marotamente e apontou uma mesa cheia de comida.**

**- E para você coisinha linda – Lara murmurou acariciando Nala. – Ali tem leite... – ela sorriu e levou Nala até uma tigela cheia de leite.**

**Fiquei olhando minhas amigas se levantarem e praticamente saírem correndo até a mesa. Sorri e sentei-me em uma cadeira qualquer.**

**Sobressaltei-me quando a voz de Guilherme soou no meu ouvido:**

**- Sem fome? – ele perguntou.**

**- Ah, sim. – falei. – Jantei antes de vir.**

**- Ah, eu também. – ele sorriu. – Sabe, Aninha, você é uma pessoa que eu admiro muito.**

**Corei.**

**- Eu também te admiro muito, Guilherme. – falei sorrindo.**

**Ele sorriu.**

**- Não vai querer nem um pedacinho da Torta que a Bianca fez? Posso dizer que está ótima. – ele disse.**

**- Acho que não vou resistir. – sorri e acompanhei-o até a mesa.**

**[...]**

**Todos estavam alegres comentando o que haviam aprendido com a reunião, quando ouvimos a voz de Cygnus:**

**- Pronto, Tom, a porta está aberta. – ele murmurou.**

**A sala toda ficou em silêncio, os Vontage se levantaram, e apagaram a luz com o "Nox", logo depois reforçaram os feitiços protetores. A sala toda ficou em silencio quando Tom entrou pela porta...**

N/a: Espero que tenham gostado do Capitulo. Bom, com Mamã do lado nem dá pra responder REVIEW, no próximo cap., respondo.

REVIEWS! OU NÃO TEM MAIS CAPITULOS!


	21. Ultima semana de aula

**Notas iniciais do capítulo: **Sim, sim, eu não morri! Hihi. Bom, desculpem-me por ter demorado tanto para postar, fiquei sem tempo para nada. Aproveitei o feriado e o fim de semana para fazer mais fanfics e capítulos. E, poxa vida, isso cansa! Espero que tenham gostado dos capítulos e das novas fics. :D Até a próxima.

**Capítulo Vinte: Ultima semana de aula.**

**Senti minha pulsação acelerar e percebi, que pelo visto, todos estavam quase tão nervosos quanto eu. Respirei com dificuldade e ouvi Ricardo murmurar:**

**- Calma, Aninha.**

**Ah, Claro. Com certeza seria muito fácil ficar calma. Isso até poderia acontecer. Se o meu namorado não tivesse acabado de virar um monstro, e ele não estivesse tentando entrar numa sala, onde todos estão tentando impedir que ele fique pior.**

**- Não estou vendo nada, Cygnus. – Tom disse. – Tem certeza que você desfez todos os feitiços?**

**- Sim, Tom. – Cygnus disse. – Bom, se não há nada aqui, deve ter sido apenas imaginação.**

**Tom correu seus olhos pela sala.**

**- É. – ele disse. – Você pode estar certo. Vamos, todos para o dormitório.**

**- É claro. – Cygnus disse enquanto saiam. – Nós temos de manter a postura de "Os alunos exemplares".**

**- Sim, Cygnus, temos. Se houver algum problema, ele poderá ser resolvido. Com Cruciatus que acha? – Tom disse enquanto a voz se distanciava.**

**Não consegui ouvir a resposta e então presumi que eles já haviam ido.**

**- Acho melhor... – Disse Lara de repente. – Sairmos em pequenos grupos, para não causarmos suspeitas. Grifinória e Sonserina. Corvinal e Lufa-lufa.**

**Senti-me desanimada. Eu não iria poder ir embora com Guilherme. Nem com Ricardo. Comecei a levantar, mas, Guilherme segurou minha mão.**

**- Espere-me lá fora. Quero falar com você. **

**Assenti e saí seguida por minhas amigas. Megy levava Nala – adormecida – no colo. Loü estava com uma expressão pensativa – mais digna das Lovegood – e caminhava despreocupada e calmamente. Demi estava conversando com Samantha, enquanto tremia um pouquinho por seu casaco ser demasiado fino. E, Anita estava sorrindo, enquanto balançava a varinha.**

**Parei no corredor. Minhas amigas olharam para mim.**

**- Por que parou, Aninha? – Anita perguntou.**

**- É que, Guilherme quer falar comigo. – Falei – Vão indo na frente. Eu não vou demorar.**

**- Tomara que o Riddle não esteja te esperando lá. – Loü murmurou.**

**- Ele não iria perder o tempo precioso dele. – falei.**

**- Claro que não. – Demi ironizou enquanto elas continuavam andando.**

**Vários Sonserinos e Grifinórios trocavam olhares enojados. Alguns até murmuravam: "Saímos com Ralé."**

**Olhei para o teto. Será que eu era a única, que tinha amigos nas quatro casas de Hogwarts? É que, minhas amigas não vão muito com a cara dos Grifinórios, nem dos Lufos.**

**Ok. Não deve ser nada demais. Afinal, eu nunca vi um Sonserino se dar bem com um Grifinório. **

**O tempo passou demasiadamente devagar. Os segundos pareciam ser minutos, os minutos horas. Até que, logo depois de todos os Lufos terem saído, eu vi Guilherme saindo, ele estava fechando a sala.**

**- Que bom que me esperou. – A voz dele estava atrás de mim.**

**- É... Fiquei curiosa. – Falei.**

**- Hm. – Ele sorriu. – Só curiosa?**

**- Que quis dizer com isso?**

**- Nada, Aninha, nada. – ele sorriu. – Mas, então, eu pedi para que você me esperasse, para que eu pudesse te dar isso. – ele estendeu uma corrente de ouro, com um símbolo esquisito no centro. – É um símbolo egípcio. O Símbolo de Ank.**

**- Símbolo de Ank? – perguntei, enquanto pegava a corrente.**

**- Sim. É o símbolo da sabedoria, e da vida. E, como alguns dizem, o símbolo dos Vampiros. – ele riu.**

**- Eu não sabia que os vampiros tinham símbolos. – falei sorrindo.**

**- E não tem. Deve ser só superstição. – ele disse. – Mas, bem, eu te dei o colar, pois, enquanto você estiver usando-o, nenhum mal poderá te ocorrer. Você se torna imune a todos os feitiços.**

**- Todos? Até ao Avada Kedavra? – perguntei atônita olhando o colar em minhas mãos. O Símbolo de Ank era feito na pedra ônix.**

**- Bom, sim, até ao Avada Kedavra. Mas, com ele é diferente. – ele murmurou. – Se, por algum acaso, alguém lançar o Avada Kedavra em você, você não morre. Apenas desmaia, e alguns minutos depois, você acorda novamente. – ele sorriu. – E, é claro, não tire-o nunca. Nunca, entendeu? Nem para tomar banho.**

**- Ah. – murmurei. – Então, esse colar me impede de morrer? E me protege de tudo e de todos?**

**- É. – ele disse. – Quer que eu coloque-o em você?**

**- Ok. – falei.**

– **Afaste seu cabelo. – ele sorriu. **

**Fiz o que ele mandou, e senti um arrepio passar pelo meu corpo quando ele tocou meu pescoço. Assim que seus dedos passaram pelo meu pescoço, pude perceber o quão quente e macia sua pele era.**

**- Pronto. – ele disse afastando a mão de meu pescoço. Reprimi um suspiro. – Lembre-se, não tire-o daí nunca.**

**- Certo. – falei. – Mas, ele é bem visível e se o Tom perguntar quem deu este colar?**

**- Que problema haverá? Diga que foi Lara que lhe deu. Ele não precisa ficar sabendo que eu lhe dei esse presente. Além do mais, que eu saiba vocês dois estão brigados. E, ele terá de se acostumar. – Guilherme sorriu. – Esse não será o único presente que lhe darei.**

**Senti meu rosto corar.**

**- Tentando me deixar mal acostumada?**

**- Claro que não. – Guilherme disse. – Bom, acho melhor você ir. Riddle deve estar atrás de você.**

**- Sim, deve. – murmurei. – Ele quer me persuadir a ir para o lado dele. E, além do mais, ele deve ter visto minhas amigas chegando. E, eu disse que nós íamos dormir. – suspirei.**

**- Hm... Parece-me que então não vou poder te levar até o salão comunal da Sonserina. Não quero que você tenha mais problemas. – Guilherme disse.**

**- Obrigada. Por tudo. Pelo colar... Enfim... Tudo mesmo. – falei enquanto me virava para ir embora.**

**- Espere, Aninha. – Guilherme murmurou.**

**- Hã? – perguntei.**

**- Boa-Noite. – ele disse inclinando-se em minha direção. Então, ele me deu um beijo na bochecha.**

**Corei de novo.**

**- Boa-Noite, Guilherme. – falei, enquanto começava a caminhar em direção ao salão comunal da Sonserina.**

**- Onde você estava? – Tom perguntou assim que entrei no Salão Comunal. Estava tudo escuro.**

**- Lumos. – murmurei. Logo consegui localizá-lo, ele estava no sofá, meio deitado, meio sentado. E, não estava nem um pouco feliz. – Precisei sair. Lara estava precisando de mim.**

**- O que significa que se eu for perguntar para ela, ela irá confirmar?**

**- Claro. – falei, sentando-me ao lado dele. Suspirei, eu sentia tanta falta dele. Olhei-o novamente, ele estava com uma blusa azul de manga curta, e uma calça cáqui.**

**Ele me olhou e seus olhos prenderam-se no colar.**

**- Quem te deu isso?**

**- Lara. – murmurei. – É bonito, não?**

**- Sim. – ele murmurou. – É egípcio. Significa vida e sabedoria. E muitos dizem ser o símbolo dos vampiros. Dizem, que este símbolo protege quem o usa.**

**- Foi o que a Lara disse. Como você sabe de tudo isso? – perguntei.**

**- Eu leio livros, Aninha. – Tom murmurou, e seus olhos brilharam quando ele disse meu nome.**

**Aaaah, então agora voltei a ser Aninha? Interessante.**

**- Ah. – falei. – Bom, se não tem mais nada para me dizer, vou dormir.**

**- Espere. – ele disse assim que levantei. Tom segurou minha mão e levantou também. – Desculpe. – a palavra saiu de sua boca com algum esforço, mas funcionou. Derreti-me toda. E logo depois senti vontade de rir. – Eu sinto sua falta.**

**Suspirei.**

**- Eu também sinto. Mas, você é muito possessivo, Tom. Não gosto disso. É chato ser controlador. – murmurei. – É como se eu não tivesse liberdade, e tudo dependesse de você.**

**Ele sorriu.**

**- Eu gostaria que você precisasse de mim para tudo. – ele murmurou sentando. – Seria mais fácil. Eu não teria que ficar disputando você com todos. Implorando para ter atenção.**

**- Ah, pare de ser dramático, Tom. – murmurei.**

**- Não estou sendo dramático. Estou dizendo a verdade. Desde que você conheceu os Vontage, você só tem tempo para eles, para A Lovegood, para suas amiguinhas, para o Potter e a MacGonagall. E, Eu? Ah, é, eu fico em segundo plano. Assim que você precisar de mim, você vem bajular. – Tom disse. – Aí, você se lembra que eu existo. Você passa mais tempo até mesmo com o Black do que comigo!**

**Ah, então é isso? Belisquem-me, por que só posso estar sonhando! Tom Riddle querendo discutir a relação? Ele não é normal!**

**Sentei-me novamente ao lado dele.**

**- Ótimo, agora é a minha vez de falar. Se, desde que eu conheci os Vontage só estou andando com eles, desde que você conheceu a máf... Digo, seus ilustres amigos, você só tem tempo para eles! São apenas seus amiguinhos que tem sua atenção. Ah, para eles? Para eles você tem todo o tempo do mundo. Eu? Ah, você sempre arranja uma desculpa. Então não venha com essa de que "você que não me dá atenção"! Você tem tanta culpa nisso quanto eu! – parei, tomando fôlego. – E, se eu passo mais tempo com o Cygnus do que com você, culpa é sua! Ele pelo menos me dá atenção!**

**Nossa, eu disse isso tudo, mesmo? Devo mesmo estar ficando maluca, quem em sã consciência afrontaria Tom Riddle?**

**Olhei-o, ele estava quase sorrindo.**

**- Então é isso? É por isso que você está assim comigo? – finalmente ele sorriu. – Por que eu não te dou atenção?**

**- É o que parece. – falei.**

**- Bom, podemos mudar isso já... – ele disse, e então se aproximou ainda mais de mim. – Me desculpe sim?**

**Suspirei.**

**- Sim, desculpo. – murmurei.**

**Ele sorriu. Um sorriso verdadeiro e não forçado como o que ele dava aos professores.**

**- Fique quietinha. – e então ele me beijou.**

**Como sempre fui pega de surpresa, mas correspondi. Sim, eu sentia muito a falta dele. Abracei-o com força e senti-o sorrir.**

**Depois de alguns minutos beijando-o, comecei a ficar sem ar. Afastei-o. Ele riu.**

**- Sentiu mesmo minha falta, não? – Tom perguntou.**

**- Pois é. – falei sorrindo e arfando. – Bom, acho que já vou dormir.**

**Tom levantou.**

**- Boa-Noite. – falei.**

**- Calma, tenho mais uma coisa para te perguntar. – Tom disse.**

**Gelei. Eu havia me esquecido disso.**

**- E o que é? – perguntei. **

**- Não sei se alguém já te disse, mas, eu estou formando um grupo que se chama Comensais da Morte. E, eu queria saber se você quer entrar. – ele sorriu calorosamente.**

**- Claro que sim, Tom. – falei soando e sendo mais sincera do que queria.**

**Ele sorriu.**

**- Bom, então, Boa-noite. – falei.**

**Ele me puxou para perto dele e me beijou novamente. Só um selinho, mas que me deixou ofegante.**

**- Agora sim terei uma boa noite – ele disse sorrindo.**

**Sorri enquanto ia para meu dormitório.**

**- Nox. – murmurei e minha varinha se apagou. Olhei minhas amigas semicerrando os olhos. A única coisa que vi, foram os olhinhos de Nala olhando para a lua. Olhei também. A lua estava linda, mas havia uma estranha nevoa lá fora.**

**- É uma noite linda, Não Nala? – perguntei, ela me olhou e miou. Considerei um "sim". – Bom, Boa-Noite, meu amorzinho. – ela miou de novo.**

**Deitei-me em minha cama, e vi que ela ainda estava me observando. Sorri.**

**- Venha aqui você também. – falei. Ela miou e pulou na minha cama. **

**Abracei-a e fechei os olhos. E, assim adormeci.**

**- Acorda, Aninha. – uma voz sussurrou.**

**- Hã? – sentei-me na cama, Nala miou ao meu lado.**

**- Aí, Vamos! – Megan disse. – Todas acordando!**

**- Cala a boca, Megan!**

**- É, a Anita tem razão! Eu quero dormir! – Demi disse.**

**- Idem. – murmurou Loü, a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.**

**Megan olhou-nos e sorriu marotamente.**

**- Ah, tudo bem. Não temos provas hoje. Todos os professores resolveram dar provas amanhã. – Ela fez uma careta.**

**De repente despertei de meu topor.**

**- Poxa! Já é a última semana de aulas! Logo teremos as férias. – falei.**

**- E você vai ver sua mãe. – Anita murmurou sonolenta. – Megan, tem certeza de que temos mesmo de ir para a aula hoje?**

**- Não. Podemos ficar aqui. Não vai haver problema nenhum. – ela sorriu. – Só sairemos daqui para almoçar.**

**- E falar com o Gui... Digo, com os Vontages. – falei.**

**- Ah, tá. – Anita sorriu, sentando-se em sua cama. – Você também acha o Guilherme um gatinho, né? – ela bocejou.**

**- Tem certeza de que ela está mesmo acordada? – perguntei para Demi que riu.**

**- Acho que sim. – ela respondeu.**

**- Hum, mas eu concordo com ela. – Loü murmurou bocejando.**

**- Sabem, acho que estamos todas dormindo, por isso, estamos não falando coisa com coisa. – Megan disse.**

**- Concordo. – murmuramos juntas. **

**- Cadê o verde? – Anita murmurou, tateando por tudo. Logo, ela caiu da cama, mas deu com a mão no luxuoso tapete verde. – Sorte pra mim hoje, amanhã e sempre.**

**- Idiota. – Megan murmurou rindo. – Sorte pra mim hoje amanhã e sempre. – ela disse tocando no próprio pijama.**

**- Sorte pra mim hoje, amanhã e sempre. – murmurei tocando o cobertor de minha cama.**

**Loü já estava tocando um de seus livros. E Demi pareceu procurar algo verde.**

**- Caramba, viu! Eu estudo na sonserina, onde tudo é Verde e Cinza e eu não acho nada verde! – ela bufou e calou-se assim que viu a cortina perto de sua cama. – Sorte pra mim hoje amanhã e sempre.**

**Megan olhou-nos.**

**- Nossa, vocês parecem bruxas! – e então ela caiu na gargalhada. – Só faltam as verrugas e os narizes enormes.**

**- Engraçadinha. – joguei um travesseiro em sua direção. – "Amiga de bruxa, bruxa é".**

**- Ela tem razão. – Loü murmurou. Olhando-se no espelho de mão. – Que horror. Meu cabelo está um caos.**

**- Aninha, eu não te inclui nessa. Nem parece que você acabou de acordar. – Megan murmurou jogando o travesseiro de volta para mim.**

**- Não mesmo. – Anita concordou correndo para o banheiro e trancando-se lá.**

**- Me empresta? – pedi para Loü.**

**- Claro. – ela sorriu.**

**Olhei-me no espelho. Realmente, parecia que eu já havia acordado e me arrumado. Meu cabelo estava perfeito, e meu rosto então nem se fala. Olhei para meu pescoço. Meu colar estava encoberto pela minha camisola.**

**- Obrigada. – murmurei. – Estranho, sempre que acordo, meu cabelo está um caos.**

**- É, mas agora ele está lindo. – Megan murmurou penteando o cabelo dela. – Solto ou preso num rabo-de-cavalo?**

**- Solto dá muito calor. – murmurei. – Falo por experiência. Prenda-o e depois, se quiser, solte-o.**

**- Concordo. – Loü murmurou. – Cabelo comprido solto dá muito calor. Por isso, deixo o meu quase sempre preso. – ela pegou uma escova de cabelo e começou a desfazer os poucos nós existentes.**

**Logo Anita saiu do banheiro. Ela estava com os cabelos presos num alto coque, e tinha passado uma maquiagem leve.**

**- Vai aonde? – Loü perguntou.**

**- Nenhum lugar, por quê? – Anita perguntou.**

**- Está muito arrumada. – Megan disse, poupando a frase de Loü.**

**- Ahm, obrigada. – ela murmurou sem jeito. – Aaah, que preguiça de arrumar minha cama. – então ela acenou com a varinha. – Pronto. – ela disse satisfeita.**

**- Hm. – murmurei. – Acho que vou fazer o mesmo. – acenei com a varinha e minha cama ficou em perfeito estado. – Ahn, poupa muito trabalho.**

**Anita sorriu.**

**- Mamãe me ensinou. – ela riu. – Papai nem desconfia.**

**Nós rimos.**

**- Posso...?**

**- Vá antes que elas percebam. – Anita disse. – Vem cá, Nalinha... **

**Nala olhou-a em apenas se espreguiçou em minha cama.**

**- Nala... – Anita chamou. – Vem cá benzinho...**

**Nala nem se mexeu.**

**- Tá. Desisto. – Anita disse.**

**As garotas riram, e eu aproveitei para correr e me trancar no banheiro.**

**- Bom, agora que já estamos todas apresentáveis. – Megy começou a dizer. – Que tal... Uma guerra de travesseiros.**

**- Ah, não. Vai estragar todo o meu cabelo. – Demi murmurou apontando para o cabelo preso em uma frouxa trança.**

**- Ei, Aninha, que é isso escondido debaixo da sua blusa? – Anita perguntou apontando para meu colar.**

**- Vocês juram não contar para ninguém? – as garotas assentiram. – Ótimo. Bom, eu ganhei esse colar do Guilherme... – Megan, Loü e Anita soltaram uma exclamação, e Demi riu baixinho. – Ele disse que é um antigo símbolo egípcio, o símbolo da vida e da sabedoria, e que ele vai me proteger de todos os feitiços. Até mesmo do Avada Kedavra. – falei tirando o colar debaixo da minha blusa. – Guilherme disse que se eu for atingida pelo Avada, eu irei apenas desmaiar, e depois de alguns minutos acordar sem nenhuma seqüela.**

**- Como isso é possível? – Anita perguntou.**

**- Não faço idéia. – Murmurei.**

**- O colar é lindo. Ônix e ouro, uma bela combinação. – Megan murmurou.**

**- E, eu não posso tirá-lo do meu pescoço em hipótese alguma. – falei.**

**- Aninha... Que mal lhe pergunte, mas, quem foi à entidade que colocou-o em seu pescoço? – Loü perguntou marotamente.**

**- Guilherme. – falei.**

**- Como eu pensava. – ela sorriu.**

**- Bom, o que seu namorado disse sobre ele? – Anita perguntou.**

**- Eu ia perguntar isso. – Megan disse.**

**- Eu também. – Demi sorriu.**

**- Ahn, eu tinha dito que ganhei o colar da Lara. E, vocês vão confirmar. – falei. – Ah, e a propósito, eu disse que nós tínhamos ido ajudar Lara ontem. E, que eu havia ficado para ver se estava realmente tudo bem com ela. Então confirmem.**

**- E você está se infiltrando no clubinho dele?**

**- Sim, Demi. Ele perguntou se eu queria entrar, e eu aceitei. – disse. – E, além do mais, nós voltamos.**

**- Quem pediu desculpas? – Loü perguntou.**

**- Ele. – falei.**

**- Sério? – Megan perguntou. – Tom Riddle pediu desculpas?**

**- Pois é. – falei sorrindo.**

**- Acho que o Ricardo não vai gostar nada disso. – Anita disse. – Nem Cygnus, nem Guilherme, nem o Potter.**

**- Guilherme está tentando te conquistar. – Megan disse.**

**- Ele disse que esse colar é só o meu primeiro presente. – falei.**

**- Ah. Bom, isso foi uma cantada. – Demi riu.**

**- Também acho, Demi. – Anita disse.**

**- E uma das falhas. – Megan riu.**

**- E direta. – Loü disse.**

**- Garotas. – murmurei.**

**- É sério. – Megan disse, e de repente Nala pulou em seu colo. Ela acariciou a cabecinha de Nala. – Sua gatinha é tão fofa.**

**- E com você ela vai. – Anita reclamou. – Gata puxa-saco.**

**Nós rimos.**

**- Ei, gente, aproveitando que estamos falando de coisas totalmente aleatórias, vamos arrumar nossas malas? Afinal, é só mais uma semana de aula!**

**- Só mais uma semana nada, Loü. – Anita disse. – São apenas mais dois dias. Hoje é quarta.**

**- Meu Merlin! Vocês têm razão! E, eu nem estudei para nenhuma prova! – Demi disse.**

**- Acho que elas não vão ser tão difíceis. – Megan disse ainda acariciando Nala. – Estamos no primeiro ano, lembram?**

**- Bem, é verdade. – falei.**

**- Ei, Aninha, antes de irmos arrumar nossas malas, vamos voltar a falar de coisas totalmente aleatórias. Como terminou a noite ontem? – Demi perguntou.**

**Todas as garotas estavam me olhando, até Nala estava me observando!**

**- Eu fui dormir e aí não vi mais nada. – murmurei.**

**- Não foi isso que ela quis dizer. – Anita disse. – Ela quis dizer... Com um abraço, ou um beijinho...?**

**- Bom, depois que nós reatamos... Acreditem, ficamos uns trinta minutos discutindo de quem era a culpa de termos brigado. Depois ele aceitou que a culpa era dele. E, depois que nós reatamos, ele me beijou. Depois, ele me perguntou se eu queria entrar para o grupo dele, eu aceitei... Aí eu desejei Boa-Noite para ele, ele me beijou de novo e disse "Agora sim terei um boa-noite" ou coisa assim. – falei.**

**- Que romântico. – Anita disse sorrindo.**

**- É. Nunca pensei que o Riddle pudesse ser tão romântico assim. – Megan disse.**

**- Nem eu. – falei.**

**- Ok. Agora, será que podemos arrumar nossas coisas? – Loü perguntou.**

**- Claro. – Megan disse.**

**Tudo já estava arrumado. Ficaríamos apenas mais dois dias em Hogwarts e depois iríamos para casa! **

**Saímos do quarto apenas quando percebemos que era a hora do almoço.**

**- Se alguém perguntar, dormimos até tarde e perdemos a hora. – Megan murmurou.**

**- Ok. – murmuramos.**

**Assim que entramos no salão comunal, os Vontage nos olharam. Passei ao lado de Guilherme e ele perguntou:**

**- Por que não foi à aula hoje?**

**- Perdi hora. – murmurei.**

**- Você não tirou o colar, não é?**

**- Não. – murmurei. – Não tirei.**

**- Ótimo. – ele sorriu. – E então, reatou com seu namorado?**

**- Por quê?**

**- Ele fez questão de espalhar para todos que vocês tinham reatado. – seu sorriso sumiu.**

**- Bem,sim, nós reatamos. E, eu entrei para a máfia. Logo vou poder contar tudo o que acontece nos encontros. – murmurei satisfeita.**

**- Ótimo. Mas, tome cuidado. – Guilherme murmurou. – E, acho melhor você ir se sentar, eu namorado não parece estar gostando muito da nossa conversa.**

**- Ah, tá. Até breve, então. – falei.**

**- Mais breve do que você imagina. – ele disse sorrindo.**

**Assenti e fui me sentar ao lado de Tom.**

**- Por que não apareceu nas aulas hoje?**

**- Perdemos hora, Tom. – falei.**

**- Ah. – ele disse. – Bom, nesse caso, é bom que isso não se repita amanhã. Parece-me que todos os professores resolveram marcar provas no mesmo dia. – ele fez uma careta. – Mas, não teremos de estudar muito.**

**- Não?**

**- Ah, não. Sabe, as provas não serão difíceis. Nós temos um nível de inteligência mais avançado do que o resto da sala. – Tom sorriu.**

**- E quem te disse isso, Sr. Convencido? – perguntei.**

**- Slughorn. – ele sorriu. – E, ele disse que sentiu sua falta nas aulas dele hoje. Fiquei sem par, sabe.**

**- Ahh, que tristeza. Eu achei que Cygnus fosse ser seu par. – murmurei.**

**- Pois é, mas Abraxas tomou meu lugar. – Tom disse. – Não que eu ligue de ficar sozinho. Pelo contrario, isso é bom, mas, você faz falta.**

**- Ahn, obrigada. – falei. – Não vai comer?**

**- Não. E você? – Tom perguntou.**

**- Também não. – eu murmurei. **

– **Quer ir até a biblioteca comigo? Temos dois períodos livres agora. – ele perguntou.**

**- Biblioteca?**

**- Tudo bem. Podemos ir lá fora. E, ficar junto de todas aquelas pessoas. – ele murmurou.**

**Sorri. Tom estava mesmo se esforçando. **

**- Claro. – murmurei enquanto levantava-me.**

**Assim que saímos dos olhares curiosos dos alunos e até dos professores, Tom me empurrou contra a parede.**

**- Também senti sua falta por causa disso. – murmurou ele me beijando.**

**Beijei-o em resposta. Corri minhas mãos por seus cabelos macios. Afastei-o logo.**

**- Sr. Aluno perfeito... Você não pode sair por aí, beijando as pessoas nos corredores. Tem de manter a postura, lembra? – perguntei sarcástica.**

**- Que se dane. – ele murmurou me dando um selinho.**

**- Senti sua falta, de manhã também. – murmurei abraçando-o.**

**- Mesmo? – ele perguntou.**

**- Arrã. – falei.**

**- Ok, então, qual foi à primeira coisa que você lembrou de manhã?**

**- De que dormir com a Nala me trouxe sonhos bons. – murmurei rindo.**

**Ele riu também, e foi um som verdadeiro.**

**- Dormiu com sua gata? Sentiu tanto minha falta?**

**- Exibido. Convencido. Dormi com ela para ela parar de reclamar. – falei sorrindo.**

**- Claro, claro. – Ele riu. – Me engana que eu gosto.**

**Continuei sorrindo em resposta.**

**- Para onde vamos?**

**- Achei que você tivesse a resposta, Tom.**

**- Agora é você quem escolhe.**

**- Bom, que tal irmos dar uma volta nos jardins? – Perguntei.**

**Ele riu.**

**- Bem romântico. – ele murmurou sarcástico.**

**- Não é? – murmurei rindo.**

**Ele passou uma mão por minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto.**

**- Vai ao baile depois de amanhã comigo? – ele perguntou, sua língua roçando em minha orelha.**

**- Vou. – respondi sem pensar.**

**Ele sorriu e me abraçou. **

**- Nunca imaginei que eu fosse fazer isso. Um passeio romântico pelos jardins de Hogwarts. Que gracinha. – ele riu um tanto sarcástico.**

**- Cale a boca, Tom. – murmurei rindo.**

**- Que coisa nada romântica para se dizer. – ele riu também.**

**Fiquei quieta, apenas observando a bela paisagem. Sentamo-nos a beira de um lado, bem em baixo da sombra de uma árvore.**

**- No baile, eu quero você vestida de verde e prata. Simbolizando a Sonserina. – ele disse.**

**- Claro. – murmurei. – Mas, será que meu colar pode estar aí no meio?**

**- Seu colar, será a chave de seu vestuário. – ele murmurou, e depois me abraçou mais forte, dando-me um selinho.**

**Continuamos olhando as folhas caindo, e alguns chuviscos da chuva que começavam a cair. Tom olhava para o lago assim como eu. Poucos casais começavam a chegar. O Clima ficava cada vez mais romântico. E, para mim, o dia estava melhor a cada segundo que se passava.**

**Notas da autora: **Hmm... Que capitulo mais fofuxo. Briguinhas com o Tommy, reconciliação, beijos, romantismo. Aninha e as amigas mataram aula! Quem diria?

Aninha ganhou colar de presente do Gui! Ai que fofo. Bom, deixe-me explicar essa do colar:

Eu estava assistindo TVD esses dias, quando via a cena em que o Damon "mata" o Alaric, e ele "revive" logo depois. Só que no caso do Alaric foi o anel que ele ganhou da Izobel. Bom, aqui na fic serão o Anel e o colar. (Droga, revelei Spoilers) D:

Ahn, Aninha dormindo com a gatinha. Minha amiga dorme com a cachorrinha dela, então a Aninha dorme com a Gatinha XD

Cap. Enorme: Eu estou inspirada. :D

Fiz o Capítulo inteiro escutando músicas do Linkin Park, The Beatles, Robert Pattinson, e Nickle Back.


End file.
